Albus Potter and the Thing They Feared
by DarkLordSupporter
Summary: Albus and his friends begin their second year while their enemy on the outside plots to help his dreams worst nightmares become reality. Albus Potter returns for his second year at Hogwarts. Sequel to Albus Potter and the Search of the Forest. (I recommend you read that first) Read and Review. 2 OF 7. COMPLETE
1. The Use of the Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**A/N: With this Year Two begins! I'm well aware that this is a fairly short chapter but I promise they will get longer as the story goes on. Review this, let me know what you think. Enjoy the story of Albus Potter's second year at Hogwarts. I also have the second chapter almost complete so expect that to be up over the weekend.**

**1: The Use of the Stone**

It was easy to hear the howling wind and the thud of the rain on the ocean. The darkness outside made it difficult to make out more than the outline of two stone of the cave pushed back the waves outside. Michael Parker stood, right fist clenched. "Why isn't this working?" Parker growled. Since his flight from Hogwarts, he seemed more insane looking. "It hasn't worked since we got it. I thought all you had to do was stand with the Stone in your hand and think about the person you want to summon?"

Michael Parker had been the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the year previous. During the year he and some other wizards had defected to the Dark side and hatched a plan. They discovered that the Resurrection Stone was somewhere on the grounds of Hogwarts school. this was where they had convinced Parker to join them. They had been led by Roger Riddle. They narrowed down the location of the Stone to somewhere in the Forbidden Forest on the school grounds. On one of the last days of the school year Parker and two others had journeyed into the Forest in an attempt to retrieve the Stone. Albus Potter, along with Finn Riddle, Scorpius Malfoy and Luke O' Brien, had followed him into the Forest as had Albus' father, Harry Potter. Parker retrieved the Stone. One of his colleagues had been apprehended by Harry Potter and, Parker presumed, had been taken to Azkaban. He had been on the run for the last ten days since his flight from Hogwrats.

Parker's hair and face were matted with dirt, as were his robes. With a flick of his wand, he was cleaner. Not completely clean, but cleaner than he had been only moments ago.

"I don't think it's that easy. If using the Stone was that simple, there would have been so many more people who would have used. Muggles, for example, who picked up a funny looking stone and were thinking of people that had died. I'm sure there's much more to it than that." the curly haired man, Nott, said. He swished his wand and a book appeared. He outstretched his hand and the book fell into it.

"What's that about?" he hissed at the other man.

"This is a book about the Stone" he said coolly.

"Well, have you found anything on it then, Nott?" he said menacingly.

"Don't take that tone with me, Michael" he replied. His voice was silky and cool. There was no sense of anger or displeasure in his voice as he spoke but it was firm and Parker knew he was being serious.

"Well have you found something or not?" he said.

"You have to turn the Stone thrice in hand. Using the stone you can only bring back loved ones from the grave. Did you love the Dark Lord?" he asked

"No, I did not love Lord Voldemort" he replied, his anger rising inside.

"The Stone won't work to summon him then" the man replied, his voice retaining it's silkiness.

"We need to bring some more people here. Death Eaters, from his inner circle would be a good start" Parker growled

"You know as well as I do that anyone from the Dark Lord's inner circle are either dead or imprisoned." the curly haired man replied.

"I can think of one who is neither dead nor imprisoned" Parker said, a smile crossing his face.

"I know who you are talking about. Perhaps we should bring him here now."

"That would be brilliant." With that the man turned on the spot. There was a loud crack and the curly haired man was gone.

Michael Parker rubbed a hand through his hair, which was matted with dirt, and this cause much of this dirt to fall from his head. He bent down and picked up the book. Parker looked at the cover and read the title:

_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

He groaned in frustration and hurled the book at the wall of the cave. It bounced harmless off the jagged stone wall. Parker heard another loud crack and quickly turned, drawing his wand at the same time. Two men stood before them. The curly haired man looked at Parker who lowered his wand.

"Nice of you to join us" Parker said, trying to keep his tone friendly.

The third man, a relatively tall one with long white hair. "Ah, Michael Parker" he said, his voice drawling. He continued "there were many people that were unhappy with your actions last June, Potter and his son among them."

"And where do you stand on what we did?" Parker growled.

"Well, tell me your plan and I'll give my opinion." he replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Parker hissed

"I came here of my accord. Your friend here didn't force me, he simply said we need your help. We're trying to bring back the Dark Lord. I came and now I ask for the details of your plan."

"We got the Resurrection Stone. We are trying to use it to summon the Dark Lord. To see if we can bring him back." he finished.

No one moved. There was an awkward silence. It was the white haired man who spoke next.

"Well, I think the first flaw in your plan was killing Riddle. You are trying to bring back his brother, I think he would have had more success than you are currently having." he was cut off as Parker butted in with a question.

"How do you know we're having no success?"

"You wouldn't have came for me had you been successful" he replied quickly which earned him a menacing glare from Parker. "As I was saying, killing Riddle was a big, big mistake."

"After Riddle's son was killed, I think he would have summoned him and not the Dark Lord." the curly haired man butted in, his silky voice seemed to calm everyone around them.

"Killing his son was also a huge mistake on your-" he said gesturing to Parker and Nott "-part. Nowhere does it say that you are unable to summon two people at the same time with the Stone. For all we know he may have summoned the both of them. We will, however, never find out since you killed him."

"We will figure this out on our own. We don't need Riddle." Parker growled.

"You may not think you need him, but you do need him. He would be a great asset to your cause. You should also know, as I'm guessing you don't get much news here, that Potter is hell bent on catching the pair of you. I heard he is bringing in a top class Auror from Australia." the white haired man said.

"Are you trying to scare us?" Parker hissed.

"Not at all. I am sympathetic to your cause. I'm merely giving you a heads up." he drawled. He turned on the spot and was gone with a loud crack.

"We need to keep him in the loop" the curly haired man called Nott said.

"We will" Parker replied.

* * *

**Follow my twitter for updates and I'll be happy to answer any questions there as well. You can find me at: Potterhead1234**


	2. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**2: The Funeral**

"Albus Severus Potter, why didn't you fix your hair" Albus' mother asked sternly.

"I tried mom, I really did but...well, you know the way my hair is." he replied

"Just like your father's" she said, turning away from her youngest son. Albus could see his mother's long red hair bouncing as she made her way into the into the kitchen. He was about to sit down but remembered what his mother had told him. He stopped himself at the last minute and stood up in the living room of Grimmauld Place. He looked at his attire; he was wearing black dress robes. The family was preparing for the funeral of one of Albus' best friends, Finn Riddle, and his father. Albus' father was next to enter. He also donned the black dress robes as did Albus' brother James.

"It's time to go" Ginny said, coming back into the room with Lily by her side. She was wearing a plain black dress that fell to the ground. She let her hair fall to it's usual spot down her back. "You two" she said gesturing to Albus and James "can go with your father. Lily" she continued turning to her youngest and only daughter. Her fiery red hair and black dress made her look like a miniature version of her mother. "you'll come with me." she finished. The three Potter children nodded. Albus took hold of his father's left arm and James took hold of his father's right arm. Harry turned on the spot and with a loud crack they were gone.

They arrived at their destination a few seconds later. Albus took in the surroundings. They were in a large field. There were houses dotted around the area but not many. Albus then realised it wasn't a field but a graveyard as he saw rows of headstones about one hundred metres away from him. He turned to his right to see a large black wall. He, his father and his brother walked around the other side. There was a small stage set up. A dark black podium stood on the stage but because the stage and podium shared the same dark colour, it looked as if it was all one piece. There were rows of chairs lined up and each chair was draped on black cloth. A small, middle aged woman walked towards him. "Ah, Harry Potter and you must be Albus" she said turning to James.

"Nope, I'm James. That's Albus" he replied pointing to his younger brother on the other side of his father. James walked quickly away towards their mother who was standing talking to another woman.

"I'm sorry Albus" the woman said. She shared the same eyes as Finn, Albus noticed when she looked at him. She also had the same curly hair. "I'm Joanne, Finn's aunt." she said. Albus could here the sadness in her voice each time she spoke. "I'd like you and your other friends, the young Malfoy boy and the Irish lad, to sit in the front row. You three were the only friends he had. The front row is usually reserved for family and well, I was their only family."

"Yeah okay" Albus said quietly, he found it difficult to get the words out. "I'll…I'll go find them now." Albus whispered again. Joanne nodded as Albus turned away.

"Mr. Potter," she said "I was going to ask your son to speak but I thought it would be bit too far for a twelve year old. You teach at Hogwarts, you knew my nephew, I need you to speak on your son's behalf." she choked out as some tears started to flow from her eyes as she looked at Harry.

"I'll do that" Harry said. The woman turned and walked back towards the stage. Meanwhile Albus had spotted his blonde haired friend. He walked towards Scorpius who was standing a few feet from his father.

"Scorpius!" Albus said as he tapped him on the shoulder. Scorpius Malfoy stood looking at Albus through grey eyes, his pointed chin was a prominent feature. After looking at Albus for a few seconds his lips curved upwards slightly. Neither wanted to look too happy because they were at a funeral. "Hey Albus." he said. His father turned. Draco Malfoy looked down onto his sons friend.

"Hello Albus" he said in his drawling voice.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy" Albus said quietly, still having trouble getting the words out. "Scorpius, they want us to sit in the front row." he said. His friend looked up to his father who nodded. The two boys found Luke alone. He was sitting in one of the seats at the back. Albus thought he looked strange wearing dress robes and thought that Scorpius looked quite normal. Whatever it was about Luke, dress robes didn't suit him. "Come on Luke" Albus said quietly as he and Scorpius hauled Luke from his seat. They walked slowly and took their seats in the front row. They saw an old, balding man take to the stage as the seats had almost filled. There were only a few empty seats here and there. There wasn't too many rows of seats and Albus wondered if Finn and his family had any friends. The teachers of Hogwarts occupied the back row, the Potter family then occupied another row with Luke's mother and Scorpius' parents. There were five or six rows filled with people Albus had never seen and then there was the front row which catered the three boys, Finn's aunt and two others, an elderly man and woman. Albus presumed these were Finn's grandparents on his mother's side.

The old balding man stood and welcomed everyone to the funeral service of "Roger Riddle and his son Finn who were brutally murdered by Dark wizards." He then invited Harry 'the Boy Who Lived' Potter to take the stage. Harry got from his seat and walked up to the podium.

"We have lost two truly great wizards" he started "I never knew Roger personally but from what I have been told, this is the way he wanted to go, to go fighting. I have great respect for people who give their lives for the cause, who are brave enough and are wanting, are willing to go down fighting. As for Finn, he was an extremely talented young wizard. I knew from my first day teaching at Hogwarts that he was extremely talented. He was a member of the Duelling club, which if you do not know is for those in second year and above. As a first year student he was better than the second years, he was able to defeat third and fourth years. I think the only person I've seen match his ability is his best friend and my son, Albus. I think that's where their friendship started, in my classroom where they duelled until I had to stop them. I watched as he grew close to these young men in the front row-" he said pointing to Albus, Scorpius and Luke. "-and consistently topped my class in terms of grade. To repeat, he was extremely talented and on the night he died, he as able to hold his own against a much older opponent. He was hit in the back. He never saw it coming. We've lost an extremely, extremely talented young wizard in Finn Riddle and his father, who was as equally talented, in the last few days. As I said, I have great respect for these men. As Head Auror, the investigation lies with me. I am going to speak on this matter later on but just to let you know, I will do my best to find the men responsible." he said, standing away from the podium and retreating to his seat. The old man stood again. The sun seem to shine off the top of his balding head. The warm breeze blew the cloth of on the seats slightly as well as the bottom of Albus' dress robes. He welcomed 'Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall' to the stage. Albus saw the bald man helping Professor McGonagall up the steps and onto the stage. She took her place at the podium.

"I had the privilege of meeting Roger Riddle. He was a talented man and he died the way he lived; fighting. On one occasion that I met Mr. Riddle, he asked me if I would allow his son to attend Hogwarts because of their family history." she said, hardly pausing. She spoke with ease and fluidity. "I told him his son would be allowed to attend Hogwarts. He seemed grateful, he thanked me several times and then I posed him the question 'Why wouldn't I let Finn attend Hogwarts?' and he seemed taken aback by what I asked. He thought for a minute and replied 'You know who my family are'. I told him what I remember Albus Dumbledore telling people 'e. Roger seemed happy and contented. He then departed my office. I had and have great respect for Roger Riddle. As for his son, I can only echo what Potter said. He was a very talented young man. He was an outstanding duellist and I have only seen two people hold their own against him. These were Albus Potter and the man with whom he duelled on that night" she said emphasising the penultimate word of the sentence. Albus had started to cry slightly as the Headmistress spoke. He looked at his friends either side of him and noticed that they had also been teary during the speeches. Finn's aunt was last to speak but Albus wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of meeting Finn on the train. Finn was Albus' first friend at Hogwarts. They had duelled each other and were level, neither had an edge. He remembered back to the first duelling meet where he and Finn were put on the same team and defeated students from higher years. Their friendship had blossomed throughout the year and with Luke and Scorpius, they formed a quartet. Then, their friendship had been ended all too soon. Ended by a jet of green light that Finn had never seen coming.

Albus was unaware that the service had finished and everyone was preparing for the burial. The guests had remained at their seats but they had all stood up. Luke gave Albus a nudge in the ribs and he stood up. As the two coffins began to lower the bald man stood at the podium. "As these two brave men are placed in their final resting place, in silence, we remember the lives of these men." Everyone bowed their head. Albus looked at the floor and all that came to mind was the final day of Finn's life. The Quidditch match, the Duelling tournament, the Final Task, following their former Professor, engaging in a duel, being struck in the back by the Killing Curse. Albus was on the verge of tears but held it back. "They are in a better place now." the bald man said as he turned away from the podium.

The funeral service ended and the three boys sat in their seats, staring at the floor. "Do you want to talk about it Al?" Luke asked.

"Talk about what?" he asked in what he thought was his bravest voice.

"Talk about what happened. Talk about Finn." Luke said slowly.

"Yeah, okay." he said. "It's just he was my first friend. No offence Scorpius, but me and you weren't close after we met on the train. Me and Finn were friends, he was always able to answer questions, he was…" Albus trailed off as he started crying. He buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay Al" Luke reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We… we… all lost a friend Al. Believe me, I know how you feel." Scorpius spluttered out. He was crying too.

"It's… it's… all… my… fault" Albus got out, tears streaming down his face. He once again buried his face in his hands.

"The only ones to blame are Parker and them other guys." Luke said who was also crying. The three looked at each other. They knew this conversation was over. They copied Albus and let their tears flow. They had all lost a friend. One of the best friend's you could have, and they all knew that. "It'll be okay guys" Luke said, again trying to reassure his friends.

Albus had cleared his tears, recomposed himself, and walked over to his father. His father was talking to a tall thin man. Albus would have placed him at about six feet. He had short, light brown hair. The man wore a blue suit and then Albus realised he was an Auror. He was wearing an Auror's suit. "Albus" Harry said. "This is Thomas Wilson, he's an Auror that's here to help in the investigation. I also believe you know his daughter. His daughter is Ashley who spent last Christmas with us. They moved to England and Mr. Wilson applied for a job as an Auror and from what I hear, he was Australia's best Auror."

"Ashley told me you were a pro Quidditch player" Albus said as he shook hands with the man.

"I was, but I trained as an Auror before I started my pro career and now I have a job since I've retired." Mr. Wilson said. "Nice to meet you Albus"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Wilson." he said as they shook hands.

"And I can tell you, Ashley will be attending Hogwarts. She was most excited when I told her, she seemed to enjoy her time there last year. It's good to know that she'll have at least one friend when she starts." he said.

"Is she here today?" Albus asked.

"She was here with her mother, they have since gone home. She wanted to tell you but she said you were having what seemed like an emotional conversation with you friends."

Albus nodded and told them he was going to find his mother. This wasn't a difficult task as her flaming red hair made her easily identifiable. "Mom" Albus said as he walked over to her. She turned to face him.

"Al, we're going now" she said. "Say goodbye to your friends and we'll be off."

Albus said goodbye to Luke and Scorpius and told them he'd see them soon. By time he got back to where his mother was, James and Lily were standing there too and their father was walking towards them. Albus and James each took one of their father's arms and with a turn on the spot and a loud crack, they were gone. Moments later they were in Grimmauld Place.

Albus retreated to his bedroom and didn't come out until dinner about two hours later that evening. Once he entered the kitchen, which Harry and Ginny always said was much more inhabitable, as was the rest of the house, since their childhood. They also said Kreacher, the house elf, was much more bearable. "Anything Kreacher can get for young master Albus?" Kreacher asked in bull frog croak. He looked as he did twenty years previous, bat like ears, large tennis ball size eyes. His loincloth was replaced with a pillow case. Ginny was always sure to give him the old pillow cases once they were no longer fit for use. The only other thing that seemed different about Kreacher was that he had more long white hair protruding from his large ears.

"No, I'm good Kreacher" Albus replied as the house elf bowed away.

"Al, you're here. I didn't think you'd come down. I know how upset you are."

"I'm okay mom."

"Anyway Al. I was talking to Astoria, Scorpius' mother, and she said that she would like for you to spend a night there some time during the summer.

"That's good" Albus said, not very aware of what he was saying. No matter what he thought about, his mind always drifted back to seeing the jet of green light that hit Finn. He couldn't stop thinking about it. His mind always drifted towards it. He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of this memory. "Al," his father said walking into the room out of breath, "I was looking for you. I presumed you were in your bedroom. I need to talk to you and you can't say no"

* * *

**A/N: This was originally the first chapter. I'm just wondering which chapter you, the readers, think would be a better chapter to start with. Leave your thought as a review or tweet me at:Potterhead1234**


	3. The Visit

**Disclaimer: The usual here, I don't own Harry Potter**

**3: The ****Visit**

The water of the ocean lapped up onto the shore. Albus Potter and his father Harry approached the towering structure that was Azkaban prison. On what was a calm, sunny day outside the field of the prison, it was a stormy day once you entered the force field of enchantments that made sure the prison was secure, only one man had ever escaped without outside help. It also made sure that no Muggles could find the prison, whether or purpose or by an accident.

Albus now knew why his father had told him he couldn't say no to what his father had asked. A few weeks previous, his father had explained to him why he had to go to the wizard prison. He was there the night that his best friend Finn Riddle had been killed. Harry said he needed to go to be part of the investigation. Albus needed to identify the man, and tell them everything that happened. Albus' father had told him the man's name was Mulciber. It was Mulciber who had killed Finn.

The two Potters walked towards the stone structure. "Stay close, Al" Harry said, putting his arm around his son and pulling him closer. He had his wand held high in his other hand. They approached a blank wall and Harry made some odd gestures with his wand. A door appeared and Albus and his father stepped inside. The interior of the prison wasn't much better than the outside. It was a solid stone structure. It was dark, dank damp and very dirty. The only light was small torches placed in brackets along the wall. The walls and floor were filthy. The doors were grimy and Albus was revolted. He never thought anything could be this dirty but he had never before visited Azkaban prison. There were six men in blue suits, three on either side of the long narrow hallway. There were ten doors, five on either side that Albus could see along the corridor. They walked to the end of the hallway where there was an elevator.. It was white, clean and stood out in it's surroundings. "It's an Imperturbable keeps it clean." Harry said when Albus looked quizzically at the gleaming white elevator grilles in the dirty prison. They stepped into the elevator and Albus saw that the elevator was also bright white on the inside. Harry pushed a button that _12: H.S. _printed onto it.

The elevator rattled, not too loud but loud enough for Albus to be able to distinguish it from any other sound. Albus wondered what it could mean but didn't give it much thought. That was the truth until they stepped from the gleaming elevator back into the dark, dank prison. The elevator disappeared back down to the ground floor as the dirty grilles slid noisily back across the entrance to the elevator. There was a large wooden, heavily bolted door in front of them. A blue suited Auror stood on either side of the door. Along the middle of the door in large bold letters was:_  
_

_LEVEL 12: HIGH SECURITY UNIT_

Albus swallowed nervously as he watched Harry make many different gestures with his wand and after about two minutes, the door opened. The Aurors were looking straight ahead and they each took an odd glance at Harry. "Eyes front" he would say, but it was a friendly tone. Albus and Harry walked inside. There were no Aurors inside. It was a straight, long corridor. The doors were placed at regular intervals on either side. Harry stopped and turned to his son. "Al, don't be scared. Nothing will happen. All you gave to do is say exactly what happened on the night I arrested this man. There are three Aurors waiting for us, they will be there and make sure you're safe." Harry said. Albus nodded. They walked down the corridor and came to a turn. Albus didn't think there were any turns. Each time he walked by a door. he would look at the numbers. The doors were metal and coloured dark. Each door had a number that was once white but was now dirtied. They turned the right angled corner and Albus saw three men standing outside a door about ten metres away.

"Hello Mr. Potter" one of them said as Albus and Harry approached.

"Morning Mr. Potter" the other two chimed in. The three Aurors looked very similar. They were all about the same height and had tight hair cuts. The only significant difference Albus could see was their hair colour. One had blonde hair, another black and the third, red.

"Morning, you can open it up now" he said as the three Aurors opened the door. "Lumos" Harry said, igniting his wand. Harry led the way into the small dark cell. There was a small bed in the left top corner of the room. A small toilet was on the back wall. Other than that, the cell was empty, unless you counted all the dirt. Albus followed and the three Aurors brought up the rear. The small man whom Albus recognised sat in the corner, on the bed. "Albus Potter, do you recognise this man?" Harry asked

Albus nodded his head. "Yeah" he said tentatively.

"And where do you recognise him from?" Harry asked taking on a formal tone.

"From the night of the final task of TriSchool Tournament. He was in the Forbidden Forest." Albus replied. Albus tried to keep his voice firm. He remembered that his father had told him he needed to be specific when answering the questions.

"What did this man do and say on said night?" Harry asked. The three Aurors stood at the door, wands drawn. Harry stood the same way except he was in the middle of the room, holding his wand high to illuminate the small room.

"He was in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. He was with Parker and another man. They stole the Resurrection Stone. He said he was there with the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. They started duelling with us and I stunned him. When he got back up, he cast the Killing Curse and it hit Finn Riddle." Albus said with a slight quiver in his voice and he tried to keep it firm and to stop the tears. Thinking and talking about Finn always seem to upset him, and he was more and more upset each time. he thought about it. It was truly starting to sink in, and Albus was coming to accept it.

"Thank you, Al" he said turning around to his son as he spoke. Harry smiled at his son and he returned it, barely. "Now, back to business. Mr. Mulicber, this is a formal charge. I, Head Auror, Harry Potter charge you with trespassing on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft ad Wizardry, using an Unforgivable Curse, the Killing Curse with intent to harm another human and killing Finn Riddle. You do not need to accept nor deny the charges at this moment in time. A trial date will be set should you deny the charges. If you accept the charges, you will be brought to a sentencing. Until either you have a trial or sentencing date set, you will be held in Azkaban prison. Do you have any response to these charges?"

"I... accept these charges" he said slowly and bitterly.

"Very well. A sentencing date will be set." Harry said, turning and walking from the cell. The three Aurors locked the door and made sure that it was secure. They followed Albus and Harry who walked side by side. "Nicely done Al. That wasn't too hard, was it?"

"No."

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Albus and Harry entered 12 Grimmauld Place. "Al, Harry, is that you?" Ginny shouted.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"Oh thank Merlin. You were gone for so long, I was getting worried.

"No, we're fine. Everything went good." Harry replied as they sat down at the kitchen table. Ginny pulled her son into a hug before he could sit down.

"Are you alright Al?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Oh Al, this letter is for you." she said going over to the window sill and taking a letter from it which she handed to Albus. He took it and quickly opened the letter. "It's from Scorpius." he said as he recognised the handwriting instantly.

_"Dear Al,  
I hope you're having a good summer so far. Mine's been pretty good. Anyway, my mom said that you would be allowed to come over and stay the night. By that I mean, can you come over today? I wrote to Luke but I'm not sure if he'll be able to come. If you come over around five that should be okay_

_-Your friend, Scorpius. H. Malfoy._

_P.S. If you're coming by Floo, just say 'Malfoy Manor'_

It was already half three. "Hey mom-" he started but was cut off.

"Yes" Ginny said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to ask if you could stay the night at Scorpius'" she replied without taking her eyes from the cookbook spell book she was reading.

"Exactly" Albus replied. "It's half three and he said to go over at-"

"Around five" his mother said.

"Did you read this?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't know who it was for so I opened it." she replied, still not lifting her head. "You better go get your stuff." she said as Albus jumped from his chair and was quickly leaving the kitchen. "Oh, and Al, he sent another one saying that he forgot to say it in the first one. Bring your broom." Albus quickly nodded and rushed upstairs.

He was met with the sight of James sitting on his bed and Lily sitting on his desk chair. He stopped slightly at the door. "Hey Al" Lily said. Albus entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed. James, who was still lying on the bed, was the first to ask the question Albus was waiting for.

"What was Azkaban like?" James said, Albus could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"It was... dirty, dark. Not pleasant."

"Were you scared? In there with all the criminals?" Lily asked.

"Not really. I was with dad." Albus replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready. I'm going to Scorpius' house."

"Malfoy?" James asked, surprised. "He's a git"

"No he's not." Albus said throwing a pillow at James. It struck him in the head as he tried to close the door.

"I'm happy you're alright Al. Me and mom were worried." she said as Albus retrieved the pillow he threw at James and tossed it on the bed. Lily stood up and walked over to him. Lily pulled her brother into a hug.

"I'm okay Lils. I'll see you tomorrow." he said letting go of her as she then left the room.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Albus had packed his bag and was hauling it, along with his broom, down the stairs and into the living room. His father was waiting there. Albus dumped his things onto the floor. "I'm going to send these on" his father said and with a flick of his wand his things were gone. Between packing pyjamas, clothes and his Quidditch gear, his bag was quite heavy. The fire was already lit and glowing green. Albus stepped into the fire with a handful of Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor" he shouted throwing the Floo Powder into the fire. He made sure to close his eyes and mouth. He also made sure to tuck in his elbows. He was whisked away and was soon shooting throw various fire places. He stopped not long after he left and was now standing in a different fire place. Albus opened his eyes to take in his new surroundings.

* * *

**A/N: I've come up with a schedule the best I could in terms of when I would update it. It will be Monday, Wednesday, Friday one week and Tuesday, Thursday the next week. Most of my work is done Monday thru Friday so NO chapters will be posted on a Saturday OR Sunday. This week is going to be a M,W,F week. (Hopefully!)**


	4. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the phenomenon that is the Harry Potter series. (Unfortunately!) **

**4: Malfoy Manor**

The drawing room was a large, high ceilinged room. The floor was made of stone but most of it was covered by a large carpet. The walls looked like a dark wood finish, but Albus wasn't sure. There was a handsome, ornate marble mantelpiece with a gilded mirror with an intricately scrolled frame on top. He stepped out of the fireplace. Albus looked around and saw what looked like an older version of Scorpius.

"Albus, how are you?" Draco asked. He looked the same as he did the first time as well as the most recent time Albus had met him. His skin was pale, his eyes were grey, his pointed chin was prominent and his white-blonde hair was neatly done.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy. I'm good thanks. How are you?" Albus replied. He wondered where Scorpius was.

"I'm great Albus. You're probably wondering where Scorpius is, yes?" he asked and Albus nodded. "He's just gone outside to the the Quidditch supplies shed. Your luggage arrived and I sent him out with your broom. He should have already left your luggage in the library. That's where you will be sleeping." he said cheerily. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his tone wasn't as friendly or as cheery. "Now Albus, on a more serious note, I am well aware of what happened at the back end of your last school year. You were there to help Scorpius. I am grateful. I wish to thank you for saving my son. He is lucky to have a friend like you. I was never as lucky as to have a friend like you are to my son." he said. He had crouched down and had his hand on Albus' shoulder.

Albus nodded. "Thanks" he replied, unsure what else he could say. Draco popped back to his full height as Scorpius entered the room. The elder Malfoy looked at his watch.

"Luke should be here any minute" he added as Scorpius shouted his hello to Albus from across the room. A grin spread across Albus' face as he heard Scorpius.

"I thought that you couldn't Floo internationally" Albus said as Scorpius walked across the room.

"Well, you have to get special clearance. It's usually a long process but I work in the Department of Magical Transport. I have some friends in the Floo Network Authority and they did me a few favours and I got clearance for Luke to Floo here and to Floo back home. It has to be done between certain hours. He should be here any minute." Draco said. There was a pop and everyone turned their gaze from the fireplace to see a bag sitting in the middle of the room. A moment later their small Irish friend emerged from the fire. Except he wasn't small anymore. In the three weeks since Finn's funeral, Luke was now about the same height as Albus and Scorpius, roughly. The three in the room turned from the luggage towards the fireplace. Luke stood there as they turned to face him.

"Well!" he said cheerily. "Nice house Scorpius" he said as he looked around. His head looked as though it was on a swivel as he tried to take in every little detail of the room.

"Thanks" Draco said with a smile. Luke stopped turning his head and focused on the three people standing in the centre of the room.

"Hey Luke" Albus and Scorpius said together.

"It's now half past five, dinner will be ready in about an hour. I'll leave you to get ready and catch up." Draco said, walking away and out of the room.

"Let's go up to the library." Scorpius said. "We're gonna be sleeping there."

"I know. Your dad told me" Albus replied.

"Did he also tell you my grandparents are coming over in the morning?" Scorpius asked. Albus shook his head. "They were away for the last month or that and missed dad's birthday so they sent an owl just before you got here and said they were sorry for not being around for his birthday but they'd be over in the morning." Scorpius said. He led them up the stairs and he was walking so fast that Albus couldn't take in everything because he passed by it so quickly. They turned left around a corner and Scorpius led them to the end of the corridor. The door was like all the others in the house, dark polished wood. Scorpius turned the large polished door knob and pushed the door open. Scorpius walked in and casually plopped down onto one of three soft chairs that had obviously been placed in the room for the three boys. Albus and Luke had stopped at the doorway and were gazing open mouthed at the size of the room they were standing in. The ceiling was so high, Albus couldn't see it. There was a medium sized square of open space as you entered the room and after that, the only space as the narrow gaps between the towering shelves.

"I've been in the library in Rose's house and I thought that was huge but this... her one pales in comparison to this." Albus said as he walked into the room and sat down on one of the chairs in the center of the room.

"It's magically enlargened." Scorpius stated as Luke recovered from his slight shock at the size of the room and sat down.

"You any good at Quidditch?" Scorpius asked, directing the question at Luke.

"I'm okay. Like, I can fly alright. You saw me at flying lessons last year." Albus remembered back to their flying lessons at the start of the previous year. Luke was alright, nothing special but there were people who were a lot worse. Luke was about middle of pack in terms of skill. He remembered Scorpius during the flying lesson. He was pretty good. He was able to maneuver the broom pretty well. "Why do you ask?" Luke asked Scorpius.

"We're gonna play Quidditch later. My mum said that we better not be inside all day so dad told me he'd be the fourth player for two on two Quidditch."

"Sounds cool" Albus said. "Do anything interesting so far this summer?" he asked.

"Not really" Luke replied.

"Nothing much" Scorpius added. "You done anything?"

"I went to Azkaban" Albus said offhandedly.

"No way!" Luke said, his eyes widening in disbelief. Albus smiled and nodded.

"Tell us about it!" Scorpius demanded.

Scorpius' mother poked her head in the door. "Dinner's ready" she said kindly as she ducked back out. The three boys, Luke being the quickest at the mention of food, got to their feet and left the library. They were going at an even quicker pace down the stairs than they had gone on the way up. Luke lead the line and Albus and Scorpius trailed close behind. They went into the dining room. It was fairly large but was considerably smaller than the drawing room, where Albus had first arrived. It was very similar in design except it wasn't as intricately detailed as the drawing room. The stone floor was covered by a large carpet and the walls were dark and polished. A long, large table sat in the middle of the room. It ran almost the length of the room. The end closest to the door seemed to be the most used as there were six chairs, three on either side, at that end. Portraits decorated the room. They were all paled skin and most of the men had pointed chins and blonde hair. Albus noticed that there were no portraits near the end of the table at which they would be sitting. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of relief as he noticed it. He supposed it was because he didn't have to worry about portraits staring at him as he ate. Draco entered the room and gestured for them to sit down. Albus, Luke and Scorpius sat on one side of the table while Draco sat at the other. A large plate floated through the door and landed softly on the table. Sitting atop the plate was a large turkey, cooked to perfection. Five more plates glided in and settled down gently, one in front of the four boys and the empty seat that Scorpius' mother would no doubt occupy. More plates and bowls followed all of which contained food, landed softly on the table. Astoria Malfoy entered after the parade of dishes. She took her seat beside her husband and smiled. "Dig in" she said. Once again Albus noticed the kindness and sincerity in her voice. Luke wasted no time in shoveling some of everything onto his plate. Albus and Scorpius took a slower approach while Draco and Astoria were going just a tad slower than Luke.

They all ate in silence until Scorpius made a comment. "I've eaten with you for almost a year and I'm still amazed at how much you can eat" he said, shaking his head in amazement. They all laughed.

"I gotta agree with Scorpius. I'm still in shock every time I see you eat." Albus said. There a small amount of laughter as Luke continued to eat.

Luke swallowed his food and spoke. "It's not my fault I have a big appetite. Did you buy this house? It's huge" he added as an afterthought.

"No, it was my parents house but they decided to move to do some travelling. Mother said she wanted to see more of the world. They stay here when they're in Britain. Speaking of which, they'll be here tomorrow around twelve."

Dinner came and went and Astoria had magically sent everything into the kitchen as the other four sat at the table and let everything digest. "So what are the Quidditch teams?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Luke and Al" Scorpius said. "I think that would be the best and the fairest"

"Yeah? I was going to put you and Albus together" Draco said to his son.

"You alright with that Luke?" Scorpius asked.

"Me and your dad? I'd prefer to be with Al. No offence Mr. Malfoy but I've seen Al play"

"None taken" he replied with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, the four had put their gear on and were standing out on the pitch. "I've put a charm on the Snitch so it can't leave the boundaries of the Manor. Okay so Albus you're the Seeker on your team and I'm it on our team. Anyone can score, alright?" he said loudly as they hovered above the ground. He flicked his wand and the Snitch and a Bludger went up. Luke was multi-tasking as a Beater and a Chaser. They agreed that whoever was closest to the hoop would act as Keeper. The Quaffle went up and Albus used his superior speed to pick it out of the air. Luke went forward and Albus hauled it towards him. Draco went towards him and Scorpius went with Albus. As the Quaffle neared Luke he drew back his Beater bat and swung it. He sent the Quaffle soaring back towards his team mate. Albus caught it and feinted right as Scorpius flew past him. Albus ducked back to the left and was on the inside of Scorpius. He threw the Quaffle and watched it soar through the hoop. Luke and Albus retreated as Scorpius and his father launched an attack. Scorpius looked like a younger Draco. They flew at top speed up the pitch. Draco let fly and the Quaffle went past Albus and Luke and through the right hand hoop. The game continued in this vain and after thy each scored four goals apiece, Luke scored his first to put his side in the lead again. Scorpius and Draco roared up the pitch as they had done after every goal. Draco threw a pass to his son but Albus had timed his charge.

"G'wan Al!" Luke roared. This caught Scorpius' attention and he saw Albus soaring to the Quaffle. Albus intercepted the pass and began on the counter-attack up the pitch. He dropped the Quaffle suddenly and went into a dive. The others thought that he was falling from the air and they all cried out. Albus, however was chasing the glimmer of gold and he pulled out of the dive. Albus dismounted after he gracefully touched down. He could feel the flutter of wings in his left hand. He held up his left hand and pulled it down, bending his arm at the elbow. The others saw his signal and flew down towards him. Draco summoned the Bludger and the Quaffle into the crate. Albus opened his fist and handed over the Snitch.

"Nice catch Al" Luke said patting him on the shoulder.

"How did you see the Snitch?" Scorpius asked

"I was wondering that too. I didn't even see it. I thought that your mother was going to kill me because I was sure that you didn't mean to go into that dive" Draco added.

"I was just flying and I saw the Snitch fly down in front of me so I dropped the Quaffle and went into the dive. After that, it was pretty easy." Albus said, trying not to smile too much.

"And I thought Scorpius was being modest earlier" Luke joked. The three laughed as Draco went back inside.

"I try my best" Albus said to laughter from the other two. The boys put everything away and retreated to the library.

Albus felt someone shaking him. He swung an arm but missed. Albus looked as if he was trying to swat a fly. The shaking became more rapid and he swung an arm again. "Wake up Al" Luke said.

"Whaddya want?" Albus said groggily as he sat up. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. The three had been asleep for about two and a half hours.

"I'm hungry" Luke said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Albus asked.

"Because he hasn't eaten in about five hours." came Scorpius' voice from the other side of Albus.

The three made their way down to the kitchen. It was a room off the dining room and was smaller than it. Like every other room on the lower floor of the house, the floor was made of stone, the majority of which was covered by a large rug. The walls were polished and Albus took in the room as a whole as opposed to every minor detail. He was tired and wasn't hungry. Albus got a glass of water as his mouth was slightly dry. Scorpius showed Luke around and the Irish boy picked out what he wanted. He ate some there and then, and brought a handful of food from the kitchen back up to the library.

Albus fell asleep almost immediately after they got back to the library. The last thing he heard was Scorpius. "Don't make a mess"

Albus awoke around eleven the following morning. Scorpius was already awake and was sitting up in his bed reading a book. Albus sat up and was soon followed by Luke. The three dressed and went down to the drawing room. Draco was sitting in an armchair reading the Daily Prophet. "Morning boys" he said not looking up. A moment later there was a gently tapping on the window. Draco flicked his wand and the window opened. Three brown barn owls flew inside and circled just below the ceiling before dropping down just above the table in the middle of the room and dropped three letters on the table. There was a letter for each of them. Scorpius picked up the one with his name and one of the owls flew out the window. Albus and Luke followed suit and the other two owls soared out the window. "Hogwarts letter. The poor owls have been waiting for ages." Draco informed them. "I've already talked to your parents. They will meet us, I mean you three and Astoria, in Diagon Alley around half twelve. The fire suddenly lit up. It was glowing green. Two people emerged. One was a woman, the other a man. The woman was tall, slim had blue eyes and graying-blonde hair. She had pale skin and when she spoke it was in a cold but clear voice.

"I know we're early Draco but we were ready." The man had a pale pointed face. His hair was similar to that of his wife's. It was somewhere between grey and blonde and was also of similar length. His voice was cold and drawling.

"I see we're not your only visitors, Draco." the man said. Draco put down the paper and embraced both his parents.

"Ah, well this is Luke O' Brien" he said gesturing to Luke. "And Albus Potter" he said gesturing to Albus.

"Oh yes, the youngest Potter son. Named after the former Headmasters of Hogwarts, Albus Severus. You resemble your father so much but you appear to be different in may ways. Your house the biggest one. A Potter in Slytherin was something I never thought I would see. Especially seeing as how much your father seemed to despise the house." he said coldly.

"I told the Hat to put me where I would do best. And it was Slytherin" Albus replied.

"And I presume you are also in Slytherin?" Lucius asked turning his glare on Luke.

"Yep" Luke replied, smiling.

"And are you pure blooded?" he asked. If glares could kill, Luke and Albus would probably both be dead several times.

"No, half blood." Luke replied.

"Very well" Lucius said, his voice cold. Astoria entered the room.

"Time to go now boys" she said cheerily. Albus, Luke and Scorpius obliged quickly and left the room. "I heard you all and knew Lucius would start asking questions. We're going to get some food in Diagon Alley. I've already sent your bags back to your houses" she said. They went into a different room. It was similar to the drawing room but wasn't as intricately detailed in design. There was a fireplace in the room and Albus presumed that they would Floo from there. Albus was right. Scorpius went first, followed by Albus, then Luke and then his mother.

They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. It was a familiar sight to Albus and they sat at a table for four. The pub wasn't as dimly lit as it used to be and it was much more appealing since Hannah Longbottom had become landlady. She came over to them and took their orders. Albus was having a bacon sandwich, Scorpius was having the same while Luke went for a breakfast of bacon, sausages, eggs and toast. Astoria was having eggs and toast.

About an hour later the Potters and the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo that is, entered the pub. They boys had been waiting and when they arrived they wasted no time in getting into their shopping. The one thing that Albus loved about his aunt Hermione was that she was a quick and efficient shopper. She swiftly tapped a brick in the wall and the arch opened up. Diagon Alley was quiet, there were only a handful of people littering the cobbled streets and the shops. They wasted no time in buying new robes, Rose needed a new cauldron and they quickly bought that along with the Potions ingredients they needed, they spent about ten minutes buying their new books and Harry didn't say anything about whether or not he would be teaching again this year. They were out of Diagon Alley in a little over an hour with nothing more than they needed.

They had lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. The adults sat at one table while Albus, Lily, James, Rose, Hugo, Luke and Scorpius sat at another. They ate in silence and just before the Potter's left, Albus was alone once again with Luke and Scorpius. "You never told us Azkaban"

"Never got the chance" Albus replied, smiling at Scorpius. "Anyway, see ya soon" he said, as he approached the fire. He stepped into the fire with a handful of Floo powder. "12 Grimmauld Place" he said, tucking his elbows and closing his eyes and mouth. He inhaled just before he dropped the Floo powder and he did his best to close his lungs. He was gone, in a flash of green.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said this would be up Wednesday but I just didn't have the time. So, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this. Leave a review.**


	5. Returning

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Harry Potter series.**

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I posted the last chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I haven't had the time to stick to the schedule I made. Don't get me wrong, I've had so much inspiration and a will to want to write but I've been unable to make sufficient time lately. This is due to the fact I partake in a lot of sport and I've had either training or a match almost everyday this week and last. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review, I appreciate knowing what people think.**

**5: Returning**

The last few weeks of the summer passed by in a blur for Albus. It hadn't really been action packed and he had seen Scorpius again since his trip to Malfoy Manor and the shopping trip to Diagon Alley in successive days. Harry had been working non stop, following every small lead and minor detail of useless paper trails in an attempt to locate Michael Parker and his accomplice. The Weasley and Potter's ended up celebrating Harry's birthday at the same time as Ginny's because it was the only day he could get off.

Albus invited Scorpius to the dual party. He also invited Luke but he wasn't able to come because he was visiting his grandparents. Albus was still delighted that one of his friends would be there and he wouldn't have to spend time listen to James taunt him about being in Slytherin. Albus didn't mind this anymore. He hadn't feared being sorted into Slytherin once he thought about it. He had always been different. He didn't like all the attention he got, he didn't like being in the spotlight. He didn't want to follow what everyone else did, he wanted to be his own man. He didn't want to be defined by what his father did, he wanted to be defined by what he did.

Scorpius was welcomed by some Albus' family like Victoire, Bill, Fleur, Hermione and Percy. He was ridiculed by others such as Ron, James, Fred, Louis and Rose. Albus knew that Rose didn't like Scorpius, she had made that clear the previous year. She had told Albus after they got off the train that her dad had told her to stay away from the 'Malfoy boy' because he was dangerous like all the Malfoys. Scorpius didn't let anything they said get to him at the start but about halfway through the taunts and snide comments, Scorpius hit out. "I'm not my grandfather. I'm not my father. I haven't done anything to you. Don't judge me on what happened in my family in the past. I wasn't even born then. I'm different than them. Judge me for me!" Scorpius roared, standing up and pointing his finger at James and Louis. Scorpius seemed to calm instantly. "Sorry" he muttered. James and Louis were staring at him. Their mouths were open so wide, they're chin's nearly hit the floor. Everyone had stopped and turned to stare at Scorpius. His face was a deep shade of red and he embarrassingly sank back into his chair. Albus had slipped in beside James on the couch who also seemed embarrassed. It was his taunts that caused Scorpius' outburst. James was talking animatedly with Louis but Albus felt it was only a façade to hide his embarrassment at causing Scorpius' one sided yelling match.

"I'm sorry Al" Scorpius said, hanging his head.

"It's okay, I know how you feel." Albus said reassuringly. "James is always bothering me."

Scorpius was still red and they pair decided to go to the kitchen. Albus led Scorpius down the stairs and into the basement kitchen. The kitchen was a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the centre. Teddy was sitting at the table while Ginny was bustling around. Albus and Scorpius sat across from Teddy. "Who was shouting?" Teddy asked as the two sat down. His eyes seem to widen in interest as he asked the question. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other hesitantly. "Come on, I've been waiting for ages" he said, sprouting a long grey beard. Albus and Scorpius chuckled.

"How did you do that?" Scorpius asked

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." he said off-handedly. "Now, who was shouting?" he asked again.

"Me" Scorpius replied.

"Why?" Teddy asked, leaning towards Scorpius slightly.

"James" Albus said. Teddy nodded his head in understanding.

For the rest of that evening, Albus and Scorpius stayed in the kitchen talking to Teddy. They were joined by Lily, Bill, Charlie and Harry at different times. The only time the three left the kitchen was when they brought out the cakes for Ginny and Harry.

* * *

Albus awoke on the morning of Saturday, September first quite early. He had packed the night before and had plenty of time to spare. He took his time in double checking he had packed everything. Albus opened his window to allow his snowy white owl back inside after a night of hunting. He coaxed the owl back into her cage and locked it. After feeding her a few treats, and patting her head, she nipped his finger and Albus turned his attention back checking over everything in his trunk. He dressed in casual Muggle clothes: jeans and a t-shirt and stowed his wand in his pocket. He would put on his robes later on, when they were on the train and nearing Hogsmeade. He carried his trunk and owl cage downstairs and left them at the base of the stairs and near the front door. Walking down the long narrow hallway, he turned left at the end of the hallway. Albus shuffled quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lily was already sitting at the table and his mother was poised over a large cauldron, a puzzled look on her face. "Morning Al" she said, turning her head away from the cauldron for a few moments.

"Hey mum" he said, stifling a yawn. "Hey Lils" he added before his sister could say anything. His mother dropped a bowl of porridge in front of him, as well as a glass of pumpkin juice. He was hungry and began to eat it greedily.

"Hello" Lily said to her brother who was now eating so fast, it looked like a blur.

"Slow down Albus" his mother said. Albus heeded his mother's advice. He always did when she called him by his full first name. He slowed but still finished rather quickly. James came into the kitchen, still groggy. It was obvious that he had only just woke up.

"We're leaving in about forty-five minutes" Ginny said as James began to eat. Have ye packed?" she asked.

"Yeah, my trunk and owl are at the bottom of the stairs." Albus replied.

"Not yet" James said between yawns. He ate quickly as his mother glared at him. She didn't lift her head from James' direction until he got up and left the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Albus asked, realising that he hadn't seen his father all morning.

"He's upstairs… somewhere" his mother said. "He's waiting for Ron and then they'll go. They've got to be in. Me and Hermione will go with you to Kings Cross."

At the mention of her name, Hermione walked into the kitchen, followed by Rose and Hugo. "Ron's gone upstairs with James. Said he'd help him pack quickly," she said.

"Oh no" Ginny said. Hermione nodded. Albus, Lily and Rose laughed. Ginny frowned as she rushed from the kitchen. In that instance, his mother reminded him of his grandmother. "RONALD WEASLEY" Albus heard her bellow up the stairs. The others went into the hall to watch the events unfold. James and Ron came down the stairs, with James' trunk trailing behind them. Ron stopped about four steps from the floor.

"What did I do this time?" he asked his sister. Harry came out of one of the rooms on a higher level and bounded down the stairs. "Let's go Harry" Ron said quickly as Harry approached the group gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere, Ronald" Ginny said loudly, but it was too late. Ron had turned and the spot. A loud crack sounded and Ron was gone. "I'm going to kill him the next time I see him" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"I suppose I better be off" Harry said as he stepped off the last step. "I'll see you later" he said. He hugged each of his children individually as well as his wife. Just as with Ron, he turned on the spot and created a loud crack. He was gone.

There was silence in the narrow hallway of Grimmauld Place. A knock on the door broke the silence. Hermione opened the door. A small white haired old man wearing a grey hat and suit stood on the step. "Your transport to King's Cross is here." he said formally. "Is this the luggage?" he asked nodding to the two trunks and the owl cages sitting at the base of the stairs.

"Yes" said Hermione. "There's more" she added. "Accio trunk Rose Weasley" she said pointing her wand down the narrow hall and towards the kitchen. A trunk with the letters **R.W. **zoomed through the hall and stopped in front of Hermione. The man levitated the three trunks and owl cages out the front door and down the steps. The seven stepped out of the house and followed the small old man into the sunlight which was just breaking through the clouds. A cold breeze blew but it was a nice breeze. Walking down the front steps, the man stopped in front of a black car. It was a Volkswagen Passat. The boot popped open and he lowered the trunks into it, as well as the owl cages. Albus suspected it was charmed to make it bigger. The man opened the door and Albus, James, Lily, Rose and Hugo jumped into the back seat of the car. This confirmed Albus' suspicions as the five fit easily into the back and still had space to spare. Hermione and Ginny sat in the front as the man started the car.

The trip was relatively quiet, except for the odd comment from James about Albus' house. This didn't bother Albus but he noticed that every time James' said something, Rose hung her head slightly. Albus knew this was because she had ignored him for about half the year because he had been sorted into Slytherin. "Quit it James" his mother quipped. James stopped instantly.

The driver pulled into King's Cross and opened the doors for the two older women as well as for the five children. He went and got three trolleys and carefully placed one trunk on each trolley. He left the owl cages placed on the stone ground because he was unsure who owned which owl. Albus picked up the cage containing his snowy white owl and placed it on top of his trunk. They walked through the station towards platforms nine and ten. They attracted a fair bit of attention because of the hooting owls. When they reached the wall between platforms nine and ten, they stopped and looked around. When there were no Muggles near them, they casually pushed into the wall and disappeared onto Platform 9 ¾. James went first, followed by Rose then Hermione and Hugo. Albus went and his mother and Lily were the last onto the platform.

The smoke of the steam engine was blown off the platform because of the wind. The platform was clear and Albus could have easily seen the length of it if it wasn't for the fact that the platform was crowded with children. "James, don't get in any serious trouble. I don't want any owls home" Ginny said sternly as she hugged her eldest son. Once she let go of him, he took off down the platform. Hermione was in the process of levitating all the trunks onto the train.

"Albus, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but I'm going to tell you anyway. Your father received word that Parker is after you. I don't want you to go looking for trouble. Inside or outside the school."

"I don't go looking for trouble. It usually finds me" he replied. His mother laughed as she embraced her son. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You sound so much like your father. I remember him being told not to go looking for trouble and he said that trouble usually found him." Albus thought about the stories his father had told him about his childhood and his father was right. Trouble always seemed to follow Harry and now it seemed like it was following Albus. A loud whistle blew. "Time to get on" his mother said. Albus said goodbye to his aunt and hopped onto the train. He could hear his sister as the train door closed.

"I want to go" he said loudly. Lily had crossed her arms and was now pouting.

"Next year Lily" her mother told her firmly. Lily pouted even further if that was possible. Albus and Rose snickered at Lily before the door closed. The train started moving slowly. Albus and Rose took hold of their trunks and started moving slowly down the train.

"Who are you looking for?" Rose asked. Albus had been looking into every compartment.

"Guess" he replied, smiling at his cousin.

"That's who I thought. Luke and that other thing." she said.

"You and Scorpius are very alike. If you would talk to each other, you two would be great friends." Albus told his cousin. Rose snorted.

"Well, this is me" she said pointing to the compartment. Albus saw a girl he recognised but couldn't remember her name. There were two boys sitting there too. Albus knew he had been introduced to all in the compartment but couldn't remember any of their names. He shrugged his shoulder. 'Doesn't matter anyway' he thought to himself as he walked down the corridor now alone. He passed by each compartment, looking through the glass in each. About ten after Rose left him, he looked into a compartment where two boys were seated. He recognised them immediately. Sliding open the door with one hand while pulling his trunk with a precariously placed owl cage on top of it, with the other. "Bitta help here?" he asked. The two boys had looked up when they heard the door open. Luke O' Brien jumped out of his seat and helped Albus pull his trunk in which they put under the seat and put the owl cage beside Scorpius. Albus sat down and the two looked at him. "What?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Well, before you came in we were just saying how you never told us about your trip to Azkaban." Scorpius said.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that." Albus replied smiling.

"So… you'll tell us now?" Luke asked.

"Sure" Albus replied. "So anyway…" he started but the door slid open again. A blonde girl stood at the door.

"Room for one more?" Ashley Wilson asked.

"Yeah" Scorpius said, putting the owl cage on the floor.

"Hey!" Albus said in mock disgust. "My owl was sitting there!" The owl hooted loudly and Albus stuck a finger into the cage and stroked the owl. The four laughed at Albus' mock outburst. Ashley put her trunk under the seat. "No pet?" Albus asked.

"I have an owl but he stayed at home. My mum said she'd send him up tomorrow." she told them.

"I almost forgot that you were coming here this year, Ashley"

"You seem to almost and nearly forget a lot of things" Scorpius remarked. Luke laughed but Ashley looked at him. She was thoroughly confused. "During the summer Al, went to Azkaban and when he and Luke were over in my house he was going to tell us about it but we had to go. Then he told us just before you came in that he nearly forgot about it. And now he almost forgot that you were coming here" Scorpius quickly explained.

"My dad told me about that" Ashley said. "You and your dad went to the prison."

"Let him tell the story" Luke said. He was trying to be mean, he just wanted Albus to tell it.

"Okay, so anyway" Albus started. "My dad told me I had to go. He said everything would be okay but I wasn't sure. I was sorta scared because… it's Azkaban and I didn't know what to expect" he said tentatively. "We apparated onto the island. There's a special apparation zone set up but it's moved every so often so you have to know where it is or you'll get splinched because…" he paused "I can't remember what else my dad said. That's not important." Albus said. He tried to talk fast. He didn't like reliving it but he needed to tell someone, just to get it off his chest. "We went inside. It's really dark and dirty. There's only a few torches on the walls for light. There's a few Aurors on every floor but if I'm honest, I don't know which Aurors would want to work in Azkaban." he said.

"Well, it's up to your dad, isn't it? I mean, he's Head Auror so he gets to chose who works there." Scorpius said.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Continue with the story" Luke said impatiently.

"Fine. We walked to the end of the corridor and there was a white elevator. Like really white and bright. It really stood out. There was some charm on it to stop it from getting dirty."

"Imperturbable Charm" Scorpius added.

"Yeah, that thing." Albus said. "So we went to level 12 which was the High Security Unit. We had to go through this really big heavily guarded and locked door. We went down to the end of te corridor and turned the corner. There were three Aurors and we went into the cell. That man that was on the school grounds, the small one, was there. My dad asked me what happened on that night and I told him… everything." Albus said. He knew he wasn't great at telling stories so he just said everything and see what the others would say. "Then my dad charged him with loads of things and he accepted the charges. He is having a sentencing some day, I dunno when." Albus finished. There was a long pause, as if the others were waiting for him to add something and he did. "That's it"

"Were you scared? When you were in the cell?" Luke asked.

"I dunno… sorta." Albus said shrugging his shoulders. "I really didn't know what to expect."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" an old woman asked as she poked her head into the compartment. She was pushing a trolley along the corridor, poking her head into every compartment.

"Gimme two chocolate frogs and Pumpkin Pasties" Luke said, reaching into his pocket. He handed over the correct amount of money. Albus bought a Liquorice Wand and a chocolate frog while Scorpius bought a chocolate frog and Bertie Bott's beans. Ashley bought cauldron cakes because she said they were the only thing she recognised.

"I got your dad, Al" Luke said after he had devoured his food. Albus laughed. The train ride passed with lots of jokes and laughs. It was only when James opened the door that Albus stopped smiling.

"Hey, snakes and…" he paused in mock shock. "…a female. Wait, I know you. You're Australian, the one Al nearly killed in the Quidditch last year." James said. "I'll give you some advice: Stay away from these Slytherins before they infect you. You don't want to be in Slytherin." he said.

"I don't care what house I'm in once everyone isn't as stuck up as you." she said. James was shocked and he backed slowly out of the compartment. Ashley slammed the door shut and sat down.

"James seem to make everyone's temper rise" Albus said looking from Scorpius to Ashley who sat down and looked as calm as ever. "Speaking of houses, which house do you think you'll be in?" Albus asked his Australian friend.

"I dunno, what do you need to get into to each house?" she asked.

"It's not what you need. It's what you already have." Scorpius explained. He was thankful Albus had quickly changed the subject and nobody asked about his remark about James making everyone's temper go sky high. "Slytherins are cunning, ambitious and resourceful among other things. Gryffindors are mainly brave and courageous. Ravenclaws are smart and Hufflepuffs are loyal and just." he said.

"Sounds interesting. I wonder which house I'll be in." she said. The rest of the train ride passed with talk of many things. One of the interesting topics that came up was the following summer's Quidditch World Cup which would be held in Ireland. Luke said he would probably be going because it wouldn't be far from him. The others weren't so sure.

"We better put on our robes" Scorpius said looking out the window. Ashley left and returned five minutes later, decked out in plain black Hogwarts robes. Albus, Luke and Scorpius were dressed in their Slytherin robes. Dominique had popped her head in to ask if he had seen James. Albus sent her further down but not before she could make a remark about beating him on the Quidditch pitch. He laughed. His family were always on about Quidditch. He now made a silent vow not to lose to Gryffindor.

They walked onto the platform, leaving their trunks behind. It was almost completely dark on the platform, the only light was the glow of the moon. Albus heard the familiar deep voice of the half giant Hagrid. "Firs' years this way!" he bellowed. "Firs' years follow me now!" he continued to shout.

"Hey Hagrid" Albus said approaching the half giant. Hagrid looked as he always did. His bushy hair and beard looked as if it was all one. His huge brown over coat made him look even larger.

"'Lo Al" he said happily. "You lot better be movin' on" he said directing them towards the carriages. Albus looked around and saw his three friends. He shook his head in disbelief. He thought he saw a tall, maniacal and familiar looking man by the train station. Albus quickly looked back to where he was sure he had seen Michael Parker only moments ago. There was no one there. He led his friends towards the carriages.

"What is that?" Luke asked pointing to the creature pulling the carriage. It had a skeletal body covered with what looked like leather. It's face looked like that of a reptile and a horse combined. A mane of black hair ran down the back of it's neck. It had white eyes which bore straight ahead. Once the four of them were in the carriage, it started to move slowly up the path.

"It's a Thestral" Scorpius said slowly.

"What are we talking about here?" Ashley asked. She looked extremely confused.

"The Thestral. It's pulling the carriage." Scorpius said.

"Wait… can't you see them?" Albus asked and Ashley shook her head.

"Thestrals are creatures that can only be seen by those who've seen death" Scorpius said. He looked utterly exasperated.

"Oh" Ashley said quietly.

The carriage pulled up and the four got out. Albus took one last look at the Thestral. He shuddered slightly and jogged slightly to catch up with the other three. "Where should I sit?" Ashley asked as they entered the castle.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Sit with us" Luke said. They entered the Great Hall. As usual, thousands of candles floated above the four House tables that were spread lengthways along the Hall, lit the large room. Albus, Luke, Scorpius and Ashley sat at the Slytherin table. They say across from each other and Albus realised that he was sitting beside Jeremy.

"Hey Al. Tryouts will probably be next Saturday, I just have to talk to Kelly first. I expect you to be there." he said. Albus noted the Quidditch captain's badge on his chest as well as another one and it wasn't the usual Prefect's badge.

"You're Head Boy" Albus said to him.

"Yes" he replied. "Still, I'm more focused on Quidditch. It's my last year and I want to win that Cup."

"You've got some competition from my cousin. She's been harping on about it every time I see her." Albus said.

"Ah, Dominique. She did seem rather upset that we beat them last year."

Suddenly, everyone started clapping. Albus and Jeremy realised they had just missed the Sorting Hat's song. "It doesn't matter" he told Albus. "It's the same every year."

Professor Longbottom unrolled a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come forward and place the Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your House." he told the timid looking first years. "Anker, Sarah" he called and a small, scared, black haired girl stepped forward.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted.

Baker, Barnes, Clarke, Coles, Conlan… and the list went on. Albus tuned out. Eventually, Paul Zhang was sorted to Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall stood up and the few murmurs that there were in the Hall, stopped immediately. "Dig in" she said, sitting back down. The plates in front of them filled with food. Albus was starving and he and Luke were eating at similar speeds. About an hour later, Professor McGonagall stood up again. Albus realised that there was a free seat at the staff table. He wondered whether his father had resigned or if he was just working late.

"Now that you have all eaten, I can make my start of term announcements. Welcome to all our new students and welcome back to all of you who are returning. The Forbidden Forest is exactly what it's name suggests… forbidden. I would appreciate if the first years could remember that and some of the older students would do well to remember that also. Her gaze fell upon James who smiled back up at her. Check the office door of the caretaker to see the list of banned items. I can tell you now that every product from Weasley Wizards Wheezes' is on that list. I'm sure you've all noticed that there are three empty seats. Professor Potter has kindly agreed to stay on another year as our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor but he is not here as he fulfilling his duties as Head Auror. I can assure you he will be here for the start of classes on Monday. Professor Anthony Williamson will be our new Transfiguration professor. Professor McMahon has decided to retire and he will be replaced by Professor Billius Goyo. Both will be here tomorrow or by Monday morning at the latest. Talk to your Head of House or Quidditch captain for details of the Quidditch trials. Now, I believe that's it for now. First years should follow a Prefect to your Common Rooms."

Albus got up and was ready to leave but felt someone catch his robes. He turned to see Ashley pulling him. "Come on. I want you to come with me, I'm not going on my own" Albus didn't know what she was talking about but followed her anyway. They made little headway through the crowd but the hall had quickly emptied. They approached the staff table and Ashley stepped forward. "Professor McGonagall" she said.

"Ah yes, Ms. Wilson." she said. "And Mr. Potter. Follow me, you may come if you wish Mr. Potter." They walked out of the Great Hall. Albus soon recognised the path they were taking, They were going to the Headmistress' office. They arrived at the stone gargoyle. "Percival" she said. The stone gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a winding staircase. The pair followed the Headmistress up the stairs and into the large round office.

"Please sit on the stool, Ms. Wilson" she said, placing the old wooden stool in the middle of the floor. Taking the old patched hat off the stool, and telling Albus to sit down, McGonagall told Ashley to relax. She placed the hat on Ashley's head. Albus realised for the first time that the Hat didn't actually speak out loud until it called the House. It was about a minute of what looked like debating between the blonde haired Aussie and the frail, patched Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN" the Hat shouted.

"Very well, Ms. Wilson. You are now a member of Slytherin house. I will alert Professor Kelly that you are now a member of his House. I'm sure Potter can show you to the Common Room." she told them.

"But Professor" Albus said. "I don't know the password."

"It's your middle name, Albus" she said smiling at him.

* * *

**I had to re-upload this because I remembered "oh yeah, they need a new Transfiguration" and I had forgot to put it in as I wrote this chapter without having my plan by my side because this was fairly straight forward... or so I thought!**


	6. The New Professor

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**6: The New Professor **

"Ah no." Luke said. "We've got Transfiguration first." The three boys sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. They had just received their new timetables from Professor Kelly.

"And it's a double" Albus groaned. Transfiguration was his worst subject and it didn't help that they had a criminal as their teacher last year. He just hoped that Williamson would be fair.

"Double Potions on Monday and Friday." Scorpius told Albus.

"They gave us a double History of Magic on Thursday. Are they serious?" Luke exclaimed. Ashley sat down beside them.

"Hey guys." she said. "You gotta show me around" she told them. Luke opened his mouth to object but a glare from Ashley closed his mouth.

"We better go now. Don't want to be late for our first Transfiguration class. We don't know what the new professor is like." Scorpius said rising from his seat. The other three followed.

"I wonder who we have Transfiguration with" Albus said as more of a loud thought rather than an actual question.

This question was answered as soon as they entered the classroom. He saw Rose sitting with the same girl she was with on the train. He still couldn't think of her name until he walked past Rose's desk. "Alison, what do you think he's like?" she asked her friend. Albus now remembered. Her name was Alison Noone and had a twin, Alex, in Gryffindor. He took his seat across from Rose. Luke sat beside him, while Scorpius and Ashley sat in front of him. The room was set up the same as last year.

"Sit down" said a man, entering the room. The door closed behind him. He was very tanned and had hair that was very blonde. His cloak billowed behind him as he strode to the top of the classroom. He turned to face the class and noticed that he had a lot of freckles. He wore a long brown travelling cloak which he took off and hung clumsily on the back of the chair. He stood in front of his desk. "Put away your books for now. Your wands too." his voice was silky. Albus had a feeling that the man lived abroad because he was very tanned and all of the freckles. Everyone put away their books with gusto but not many had drawn their wands from their robes. "Firstly about me. I'm Anthony Williamson. I did attend Hogwarts in my youth. I'm here because Professor McGonagall asked me." Rose raised her hand. "I will answer any questions later on." he said, directing his words at Rose. "I did not live in Britain since I was eighteen until last night when I arrived back at Hogwarts. I have being living in Europe, mainly Spain and France. I have somehow managed to retain my accent. I have been filled in on what you have done in your first year as well as all your test scores. There are some of you who seem to naturally excel-" he said looking at Scorpius and Rose. "-and others who could excel with the proper teaching." he said glancing at Albus.

"As your teacher, I will not favour any students. I will not favour any house. I'm well aware that your former teacher is a wanted criminal. I've been told that he disliked some students with a passion for no apparent reason. He favoured other students. I was told that he didn't help the students in need of it and thus, many of you struggled. If you are struggling, I am now making it my business to help you. If you are excelling, I am making it my business to push to and help you to reach your full potential. That goes for all of you. I will not favour any house, any student. If needed, I will give you after hours lessons. A teachers skills are reflected by the results of the students in their class. I am here to help, to teach. Now, I will take any questions you may have. Please raise your hand." he said calmly, his silky voice boomed around the silent room.

Almost every hand in the room shot up. "Yes, Ms. Weasley" he said nodding at Rose.

"Did you top your Transfiguration class while you were at Hogwarts and did Professor McGonagall teach you?" she asked.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yes. I received and Outstanding in both my O. and N.E. . And yes, Professor McGonagall did teach me during my time at Hogwarts." he answered. Most of the hands went down. One of the few that remained was Scorpius'. "Mr. Malfoy?" he asked Scorpius.

"Have you ever taught Transfiguration before?" Scorpius asked.

"A question I was waiting for. As a matter of fact, I have taught Transfiguration. I accepted a post at Beauxbatons in France. I taught for a year but then I received a letter from the Headmistress. I couldn't say no to teaching at Hogwarts." A few more of the hands went down. Only one remained. It was the boy Albus recognised as Rose's friend. Conor Kavanagh was his name, or so Albus thought. "Mr…?"

"Conor Kavanagh, sir" he said. "What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"I was in Slytherin house" he said slowly.

"And were you a coward like all the other Slytherins?" he asked. "Joined Voldemort, abandoned the school during the Battle." he said loudly.

Williamson spoke and his voice retained its silky calmness. "Had you been listening you would have known that I wasn't in Britain during the Battle. I came, but it was almost over. I was too late. Voldemort had duelled your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter in the Forbidden Forest. I fought alongside Horace Slughorn, who was head of Slytherin house at the time, during the Battle. We fought on the side of Hogwarts. We fought on the side of Hogwarts. I opposed Voldemort. Now, twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting your professor and the House of your fellow classmates." Conor Kavanagh crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair. Professor Williamson took out an old pocket watch from inside his robes.

"We have just under twenty minutes left." he said. "Take out your books." he walked around the room watching everyone slam the book onto their desk. "I'll take that if you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy." he said picking Scorpius' book from his desk. "Go to page 6" he announced to the class after flicking through the textbook. "Read…" he flicked forward a few pages. "…to page sixteen and for homework…" the class groaned "…summarise them ten pages."

Rose raised her hand. "How long should the summary be, sir?" she asked. A few people shot her angry glares but she didn't even notice them.

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "I am not going to set a limit on how long or short it should be. I will collect them during our next class and grade them. Have you ever heard the phrase 'quality over quantity'?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Well, that phrase applies here. It is the quality of the summary you write that I care about. I don't care about the length, if you manage to summarise it successfully in six inches of parchment, it could receive the same grade as some who wrote six feet of parchment. So, remember that, when I set you an assignment for homework, I'm looking for quality, not quantity. I don't want to read ten rolls of parchment of crap and waffle." he looked at his pocket watch again. "Pack up. There's five minutes left and I'm dismissing class early."

Albus wasted no time in hastily packing away his book. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Albus followed Luke out of the classroom. Ashley and Scorpius followed.

"I hope we don't have History of Magic with them cowardly Slytherins. I couldn't stand three classes in a row with them, a double is bad enough." Albus heard Conor Kavanagh say and he saw Alex Noone nod his head in agreement.

"No, don't worry" Albus said loudly. "We've Herbology next." Albus drew his wand and Luke followed suit. The two Gryffindors drew their wands quickly. The corridor was empty. Classes weren't due to finish for another three or four minutes.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Kavanagh shouted.

"Protego" Albus said swiftly, deflecting the spell with ease. "That the best you got Kavanagh?" Albus taunted.

"Stupefy" was his response. Albus ducked and watched as the spell whizzed over his head.

"What's going on here?" a loud voice asked. It was Professor Williamson. The four tried to hastily stuff their wands back into their robes. "Duelling?" he asked. "Ten points from each of you. Now get to class before I give you detention." his silky voice boomed around the empty corridor. The two Gryffindor boys walked in the direction they had been going and Albus and Luke turned and went the other way.

Arriving at the greenhouse just in time for the start of class, they took the only available seat. They would be taking this class with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Longbottom entered the greenhouse. "Good morning class" he said cheerily.

"Good morning Professor" they all chided back.

"A quick look at the year ahead" he said. "We'll continue on the course that we started last year. I will be available should anyone need extra help. Any questions?" he said searching for a hand. "No? Let's get started then. Pair up" They all paired up, Albus paired with Luke, Scorpius with Ashley. "We're going to be repotting Mandrakes. Who knows what a Mandrake is?" he asked and Scorpius' hand was raised lazily into the air. "Malfoy" he said.

"Mandrake's juices are used to return those who are petrified to their original state. The cry of the Mandrake can potentially be fatal depending on how mature the Mandrake is" he said matter-of-factly.

"Correct" he said. His voice was no longer cheery. "Ten points to Slytherin" he said through gritted teeth. "Now these Mandrake's cries wont kill you yet but they could knock you out for several hours. I've placed ear muffs on the desk. Put them on now." The class obliged.

Forty minutes later, the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs left the greenhouse. Their robes were dirty from the dirt of the plants. Albus brushed himself down before entering the castle. It was lunch and Albus was starving. He had only had a light breakfast because they spent so much time looking at their new class schedule.

Albus piled his plate with food. He noticed Luke looking at him as he piled his own plate. Scorpius just watched on, eating slowly. Ashley, however, hadn't even picked up a fork. She looked on in shock. "You should eat something" Luke said nodding his head at the food on the table.

"How… do you… how do you eat so much?" she asked, stuttering. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

The four finished eating and went back to the Common Room. "Al-" Scorpius asked. "-how did ye know the password on the first night back. Like the two of ye went to McGonagall's office and everyone was in the Common Room when you two came back."

"McGonagall told me the password was my middle name. I knew she wasn't able to tell us, only the Head of House or a member of the House can tell it" he said.

"Wait, your middle name is Severus?" Luke asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah" Albus confirmed, hanging his head slightly.

"So your name is Albus Severus? Wow… I thought mine was bad: Luke Bartholomew Cillian" he said, now laughing out loud.

"I'm Scorpius Hyperion" Scorpius said, and the three laughed. "What's yours?" Scorpius asked looking at Ashley between laughs from the three.

"Ashley Victoria" she said, snorting slightly.

"Wow! What were our parents thinking?" Luke asked.

"I was named after two Headmasters, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape."

"I was named after my dad's great-granddad and great-uncle. Scorpius and Hyperion."

"Well, Ashley isn't too bad, I don't really like it but it's alright. Then Victoria is my mother's middle name and my grandmother's name" she said.

"Well, my granddad is Bartholomew and me ma' just likes the others names" Luke said.

The three boys split from Ashley and went into the boy's dormitory while Ashley went into the girl's. They packed their books and went out. Albus, who was bringing up the rear of the group, took a glance over his shoulder at the fifth four poster bed, the one that now lay empty, the one that had belonged to Finn Riddle. He closed the dormitory door and followed his two friends.

They met Ashley in the Common Room and walked through the dungeons. The four met Rose and her friend, Alison, along the way. "Hey Rose, where are you headed now?" Albus asked his cousin.

"I heard you two-" she said to Albus and Luke. "-got into a duel with Alex and Conor."

"We did but it's a long story." Albus sighed.

"Well, we're headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts" she said, turning and walking away from the four Slytherins.

"I hate how Rose is always so different in school. During the holidays she'll talk to me but when we come here, she's different." Albus said.

"It's alright, Al" Scorpius said. "Come on" he said taking the lead and bringing the group them to the classroom on the second floor. They were the first Slytherins into the classroom. Conor Kavanagh gave Albus a dirty look which Albus returned. Taking his seat beside Ashley, he sat as far away from the Gryffindor as possible. Kavanagh was sitting at the back of the room on the left hand side and Albus sat at the front on the right hand side. Harry entered the room.

"Last year, we talked a lot about and practised many offensive spells that could be used in the offence as well as defensive. The disarming charm, for example, can de offensive if the opponent is struck with enough force but can be defensive by simply disarming your opponent and allowing you to then, take the offensive. For the first part of this year we're going to focus on defence. The first one we're going to look at is the Shield Charm. The incantation is Protego. You have to make a waving type movement with your hand. Who can perform the shield?" Rose raised her hand. "Very well Rose. I will cast the disarming charm and you will deflect it." Rose withdrew her wand from her robes as did her uncle. "Expelliarmus" he said.

"Protego" Rose said almost immediately, swiping her wand diagonally. A bright, blue transparent shield appeared and deflected the spell.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, take out your books and go to page nineteen. Read about the Shield Charm and we will practice it in our next class. I'm telling you now, if you know the basics behind performing this shield, you will succeed. Should you fail to either answer a question I ask or make a decent attempt you will be responsible for getting the entire class an essay." The bell sounded. "You're dismissed." he told them.

The dungeon Potions classroom was as it usually was: large and square in size. There were large tables in the room and the huge windows allowed the light to enter the room. Albus sat with four other Slytherins at one of the large tables. They were Luke, Scorpius, Ashley and Emily. Professor Kelly was sitting at the top of the classroom, waiting for it to fill up. They would have Potions with the Ravenclaws for the coming year.

"Now, we're going to have a little competition to start the year. You are all going to make a Potion, any one that you want, and I will judge it to see which is the best. The winner-" he announced, reaching a hand inside his robes and withdrawing a small vial of golden liquid "-will receive this. Felix Felicis, more commonly known as liquid luck. This vial will give you twenty four hours of perfect luck. You will succeed in anything you try. I should tell you, however, that you may not use this playing Quidditch. Begin" he said. Everyone took out their books and the rustling of pages filled the classroom. Albus finally found one and settled on it. It was the Shrinking Solution. He looked at the list of ingredients. Picking up his book, Albus walked across the classroom to the store cupboard. He took out everything he needed: daisy roots, shrivelfig, caterpillars, a rat spleen, and some leech juice.

Albus followed the method in the book and minced the daisy roots, peeled the shrivelfig and sliced the caterpillar. He put his cauldron on the desk and turned on the heat. He added everything and was careful to read every instruction twice. Taking his time, Albus was sure he was brewing the perfect potion. It was now acid green and he smiled when Professor Kelly stood up. The professor was no longer observing from his desk but he was going to take a closer look.

"Your time is up" he said. "Stop brewing and stand away from the cauldron. He walked around the classroom, starting on the Ravenclaw side and looked into every cauldron. He usually gave the name of the Potion himself but there were a few occasions he had to ask the brewer which Potion they had attempted to make. Albus' table was last and he had already called two Potions 'excellent' and had set them aside. He nodded his approval at the first four Potions he came to. Professor Kelly stopped and peered into Albus' cauldron. "A shrinking solution, Potter?" he asked and Albus nodded. "If it works, we have a winner. I have had third year students struggle to brew this correctly. This is quite an advanced potion to be able to brew successfully at the beginning of your second year." He went back to behind his desk and retrieved a bird. Taking a small vial of the shrinking solution, he poured it down the bird's throat. The effect was instantaneous. The bird began to shrink in size. Albus smiled. Professor Kelly returned the bird to it's normal state.

"Well done, Mr. Potter" Professor Kelly said handing Albus the vial of liquid luck. Albus could see a few looks of resentment from some of the Ravenclaws but continued to smile. "Albus, I was wondering if I could keep some of your potion to use as an example for my third years tomorrow. It'll save me from making it"

"Yeah, no problem" Albus replied.

"Quidditch trials are Saturday at noon but don't say anything until Finch announces it. I expect to see you there, you were excellent last year. We would have won the Cup had Wood not asked for it to be cancelled because he thought your team work needed to improve" Professor Kelly said.

"I thought it was cancelled because it was too much work" Albus pointed out.

"That's the reason being given. It was really because if you were all playing against each other and competing for the Quidditch Cup, your team work wouldn't be as good as it would be if the Tournament was your only focus." he told Albus.

* * *

Albus had completed his homework, and he had admitted he should have started it earlier in the evening. It was nearing eleven o clock when Albus had finished his homework. He looked around the common room and saw everyone relaxing. Jeremy Finch stood up. "Quidditch trials are at noon on Saturday. Spread the word" he announced loudly.

Albus saw that everyone had stopped and turned to listen to the Quidditch captain and Head Boy. Once he sat back down, everyone returned to what they were doing. Albus was slumping the back of his chair which was in the corner. They had been doing their homework there because it was the only free table. He looked around and saw Ashley and Emily deep in conversation. "I'm going to bed" Albus said to his two friends. He yawned and stood up and retreated to the dormitory. Albus put on his pyjamas, dragged the hangings shut and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_He was soaring around the Quidditch pitch and was chasing a glimmer of gold. He stretched out his arm and was about to close it on the Snitch when he was struck by a Bludger. _

_He was falling through the air and into darkness. Two men suddenly materialised. They were standing in a stone cave. The wind was howling outside and there was a fire burning in the middle of the cave floor. Their mouths moved but Albus couldn't hear anything. He was unsure of what they were saying. There was a creek outside of the cave and both men quickly drew their wands and pointed them at the cave entrance. Michael Parker's and Nott's faces were illuminated by the fire. A man walked into the cave. The two men's faces widened in shock. They were both unsure what to do. The man tucked his wand his wand back inside his robes and walked calmly towards them. "Good evening gentlemen" he said coolly. _

Albus awoke with a start. He was sweating profusely. Albus sat bolt upright. He hopped out of his bed and rooted through his trunk. He took out his Invisibility Cloak and draped it over him.

Albus was able to navigate his way to the second floor and his father's office. The door was locked and Albus knocked quietly. His father appeared at the door and Albus entered. "Dad" Albus started. He didn't intend to waste any time. "I had another bad dream. About Parker"

"I thought this had stopped" Harry said.

"Me too" Albus said. He was now slightly scared because his father seemed be worried.

"What happened?" his father asked. "In the dream"

"Parker and the other guy were in a cave. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then another man came in and the other two looked shocked. I didn't see the man who came in. It's like… it's like I was the man."

"Oh no" Harry said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going on holidays on Wednesday (August 22nd) for a week. This will probably be the last chapter until I get back. There might be one up Tuesday but there's about a 35% chance that it will be up before I go away.**


	7. The First Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. My laptop hasn't been working since I've come back from holidays. I got it fixed and fortunately, I didn't lose any of my work. I'm back working on this now so you can expect regular updates.**

**7: The First Lesson**

"What dad?" Albus asked. He noticed his father's eyebrow heighten in worry, his forehead wrinkled.

"Remember when I told you that we were told Parker was inadvertently using Legilimency on you?" Albus slowly nodded his head thinking back to the back end of his first year at Hogwarts. "I thought that this had stopped but obviously, it has not. I talked to your mother, Hermione and Ron about this during the summer. Your aunt suggested, or more demanded, that should it continue, you would be taught Occlumency. You know what Occlumency is?"

"It's like closing your mind so people can't like… get inside your head" Albus said.

"In essence, yes. It prevents the mind from external penetration."

"Who'll be teaching me it?" Albus asked.

"Professor Kelly. He his a highly skilled Occlumens. I'll talk to him and see what he says" he told him.

* * *

Albus awoke early on Saturday morning. He wondered what the conditions outside were like. Pulling back his hangings, he got out of his bed and dressed quickly. He put on his Quidditch gear, tucked his gloves inside the waistband of his trousers and put his broom over his shoulder. He decided to wear the black Hogwarts Quidditch robes which were trimmed with green and silver. He walked down to the Common Room and sat in one of the armchairs beside the fire. Albus left his broomstick at his feet. Shortly thereafter the Common Room gradually filled with people.

Albus went down to breakfast with Ashley, he had given up on waiting for Scorpius and Luke. He told Jeremy to tell his two friends that he had gone down. "Why are you wearing your Quidditch gear?" she asked him. She was dressed in her normal clothes and carried her broom.

"Jeremy said for everyone that was on the team last year to wear their robes." he told her.

"But you're wearing Hogwarts robes, not Slytherin" she pointed out. "Showing off, are we?" she asked smirking.

"Not at all" he replied. They walked up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall and then, into the Great Hall. The pair sat at the sparsely populated Slytherin table and began to eat. "What position are you trying out for?" he asked her.

"Well, what positions are open. I can play anywhere really. My dad made sure that I could. I know, obviously, that Seeker and a Chaser is gone." she told him.

"Well, Bletchley and Burke left last year so, there's the Keeper spot and one Chaser spot" he told her.

"I think I'll go for the Chaser spot."

Scorpius and Luke dropped into seat beside the pair. "Talking about Quidditch, are we?" Scorpius asked. The two nodded. "Are you trying out?" he asked Ashley.

"Yeah, for Chaser. Are you?" she asked.

Scorpius inhaled deeply and then exhaled. He nodded. Albus turned to quickly, he cracked his neck. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I wasn't really sure what you'd think"

"Come on, let's go" Albus said as he noticed Jeremy leaving the Hall. The four rose from their seats and left the Great Hall. The conditions weren't exactly ideal but they weren't terrible either. The sun was shining but it was a cold day. As the breeze blew, Albus felt even colder. They walked down the grassy slopes to the Quidditch pitch. When they entered the changing rooms, Jeremy was sitting there, tying his boots.

He hadn't looked up but when he did he saw Albus standing with three people. "Are you all trying out?" he asked them.

"I'm not, they are" Luke said.

"Alright, go to the stands then. You two put on the gear" he said, gesturing to the pile of Quidditch robes and gloves on the floor. "Al, get the crate, please?" he asked and Albus nodded. He left the dressing room and found the crate of balls which he pulled out onto the pitch. By that time, there were a number of people on the pitch. Jeremy was coming out of the broom shed and was levitating a large number of brooms onto the pitch which he dropped beside the crate.

About half an hour after Albus had arrived, Jeremy was ready to start. The returning team were standing in a group behind their Captain. "Okay, if you're planning on trying out for Seeker or Beater, you can go sit in the stands. Them spots aren't open, I have faith in who we had last year." A number of people groaned loudly with displeasure and slumped off the pitch. "For the rest of you, there are two spots. Keeper and Chaser. Do a few laps around the pitch." Albus knew this was done to weed out the weaker flyers. After watching the group fly three laps around the pitch, Jeremy called them down and halved the group. There were people who hadn't completed one lap and others who had failed to get off the ground.

Next were some passing drills. There were people who simply couldn't catch the Quaffle and others who's throw was very weak. They were all sent to the stands. Six people remained. Two spots were open. Scorpius and Ashley were two of the six. Scorpius smiled towards Albus, who returned it. There were two Keepers left and four Chasers, excluding the two already on the team. Jeremy sent Scorpius and the other Keeper, a fourth year who's name Albus didn't know. One Bludger was released and Jeremy told the two Beaters to only aim at the people who were trying out. He rotated the a Chaser in each time they had three shots on each Keeper. The first Chaser to enter the fold was a seventh year. Every time he took a shot, it wasn't accurate. He didn't test either Keeper. He was sent down and a fifth year was next to be called up. He joined with Jeremy and Higgs to make it a trio. He tested the Keepers more. The first shot was on the fourth year who was beaten by the shot.

The next shot, which was on Scorpius, taken by Jeremy, was fired towards the left most hoop. Scorpius got across swiftly to bat it away. Scorpius saved the next two, one was easy as it was straight at him and the other one wasn't too difficult either but the other Keeper had been beaten two times out of three in that exchange.

A third year Albus recognised as Mark Johnson was next up. The trio seemed to interact seamlessly but they failed to put the Quaffle through Scorpius' hoop. The fourth year Keeper hopeful saved two out of the three, the goal he conceded, he let the Quaffle slip through his hands.

Ashley mounted her broom and kicked off, soaring into the air the moment she received the signal. She joined the pair and the three moved quickly, tossing the Quaffle back and forth. Albus had thought that the returning Chasers had worked well with Mark Johnson, but they two worked unbelievably well with the Australian import. She scored twice on the fourth year and made a brilliant play to beat Scorpius for the first time. After being denied twice by the Scorpius, the Chasing trio finally scored. Higgs took it out and switched it to Jeremy who flew diagonally. He popped the Quaffle up to Ashley and continued to fly towards the hoop furthest away from him. Ashley picked up the Quaffle and rifled it towards the opposite hoop that Jeremy was flying too, the right hoop. It hit the inside of the ring and went in. Albus could only clap as he watched. He had never seen a play as good and Scorpius had even managed to get his fingertips to the Quaffle but not enough to deter it from going through the hoop.

They all landed back on the ground and gathered in a circle. "I'll announce the team tonight, I gotta think about this" he announced to them.

* * *

Albus was excited. The duelling club was beginning and Albus stood outside the Great Hall. Scorpius and Luke were standing with him. There was a large gathering in the Entrance Hall. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the students thronged inside.

Harry Potter called for silence in the Great Hall and the students immediately fell silent. "For our new second years, sit in the middle of your House table." he said loudly. He looked at the top end of the table, the end nearest the doors, and saw one of the Slytherin teams. He turned his head and saw the other Slytherin team sitting at the other end. His father and Professor Kelly started at the tables furthest from and divided the second years into the teams.

Working through Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the two Professors made their way to the Slytherin table. They went to the two teams at either end and talked to one person who Albus presumed was the captain. The two walked to the centre of the table where the second years sat. "Albus Potter" Professor Kelly said and Albus looked up. "Team Seven, down there" he said pointing to the far end of the table. Albus got out of the chair and walked towards his new team. They were all separated into small groups talking to their friends. One girl sat away from the rest of the team and Albus presumed that she was the captain of the team. Her hair was shining black and was draped over her shoulders, falling halfway down her back. Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at Albus approach the table. "Albus Potter" she said kindly. "Welcome to our team. I'm the captain this year, my name is Katie Rodgers. I was so happy when I heard that I had the first pick for our house." Her voice was sincere, kind and Albus was slightly confused.

"Pick?" he asked, the confusion clear in his voice as he spoke. "What pick?"

"Well," she started, "each captain gets to pick one second year to be on their team. When I was made captain, I remembered your duelling skills from last year. I had to pick you, you're better than many of the older students here. The other team were not happy, considering you were a member of it last year. They picked Scorpius Malfoy, mostly in hope that you're skills and the skills of the late Mr. Riddle had rubbed off on him."

"You are now all in teams, and know how this works. Go to wherever your name is called. This is the first of five meetings throughout the year" Professor Kelly said loudly. "You will practice with your team mates throughout the year, weekly, probably. After five meets, the highest ranked team from each house will compete in the final. The winning house receives fifty points. You all now how the ranking system works, so without wasting more time, we will begin." Harry and Professor Kelly unfurled a roll of parchment each.

Albus looked around at his team mates. Luke had been put on his team as had Emily. The other three second year Slytherins that had chosen to attend the duelling club, Scorpius, Ashley and Brian had been put on the other team. There were roughly fifteen people on each team. There were five third years, Jonathan Waters, Michelle Cook, Jacinta Ramsden, Tim Asall and Anthony Anderson. Six fourth years, made fourteen on the team. The captain Katie Rodgers, Alice Feeney, Alistair Greene, Mark Rohan, Kim Johansson and Jimmy Blake. Professor Kelly called his name first and the group turned and looked at Albus. There were murmurs of good luck from his team mates and a clap on the back from Luke. "Good luck, Albus" Katie said kindly as he made his way towards Professor Kelly. There was a Ravenclaw girl with long brown hair standing, holding her wand in her right hand which dangled down by her side. Albus recognised her vaguely as Allie Watson, a second year who was in his Potions and Charms classes. She smiled as he approached.

"You know the rules. Three… two… one… duel" he said and Albus was immediately on the back foot. Allie fired a quick disarming spell at him which he deflected with a flick of his wand. Another spell, was fired at him and he deflected it easily again, this time straight at the Ravenclaw. She moved aside and Albus fired a trip jink, which Allie Watson managed to sidestep. The pair exchanged spells. Albus and Allie continued to work their feet around. Allie wasn't the best duellist in terms of skill but she used her head and continued to almost dance around as Albus fired a variety of different offensive spells. She had pretty much stopped firing spells and was now concentrating solely on dodging the bolts of light sent her way.

"Impedimenta" Albus roared, growing weary of the game of cat and mouse the pair were now playing. The spell struck her on the legs and she slowed immediately. Her movement was much slower. Albus stepped forward planting his left leg and brandishing his wand. "Expelliarmus" he said. The spell hit it's mark and Allie's wand flew into the air, which Albus caught in his right hand. He heaved a sigh of relief. Professor Kelly released the jink from Allie and Albus walked over and handed her back her wand. She smiled at him. "Thanks Potter. Great duel" she said, tucking her wand back inside her clothes.

"You too, Watson" Albus replied, turning away and walking back to his own table. There were murmurs of congratulations, slightly louder than the ones of good luck. Luke saw him and Albus smiled. "She's Muggle-born you know" Luke said. "Used to do Muggle dancing when she was younger. I suppose that was her little show there"

"How do you know?" Albus asked his Irish friend.

"Long story" Luke replied. Albus heard his father making the announcement of the next two duellists.

"Luke O' Brien, Slytherin" he announced loudly. "David Dursley, Gryffindor" he said, sparing a glance at the Slytherin table. Luke walked forward, sparing a glance back at Albus. He drew his wand. Albus watched intently. He knew his father was now explaining the rules to the pair. The two readied themselves and Harry stepped away, signalling the start of the duel. It was a sluggish start, neither boy fired anything of note and they were either dodged or deflected. Luke and David were aiming for the head and torso. _Aim for the legs,_ Albus thought to himself. Then it happened.

Luke dodged a scary and dangerous looking bolt of purple light and fired three spells in quick succession. Albus recognised the first two as Stunning Spells, the third a disarming one. David was quick to dodge the two Stunners but couldn't do anything about the Disarming Spell. His wand flew high into the air. Luke pumped his fist slightly. Albus saw his father indicate victory for Luke.

The Irish boy couldn't contain his excitement as he rushed back over to the Slytherin table. Albus congratulated him but the pair's celebration was short lived. Katie had poked Albus' shoulder and told him that his name had been called by his father. He began the walk towards where his father stood and saw Scorpius also leave his table, wearing a disappointed expression.

He drew his wand as he walked and stopped beside his father. Scorpius also came to a halt beside Albus. Now Albus knew why Scorpius didn't look happy. Silence seemed to fall in the Great Hall. Albus thought that every eye was looking at him. Neither of these were actually true, Albus was just so immersed in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

Harry Potter's voice interrupted his son's thoughts. Albus pointed his wand in Scorpius' direction. Scorpius had his wand at the ready. "Three… two… one" Harry said stepping backwards.

"Expelliarmus" Scorpius said but Albus cast a shield charm which deflected the spell easily. Albus whipped his wand forward, "Petrificus Totalus!" he roared, aiming his wand low just before he finished the incantation. Scorpius couldn't do anything, he tried to move his feet but couldn't do it quick enough. He stumbled and his feet went from under him, slipping sideways. His legs were spread and the spell soared through his open legs. Albus raised his wand again, nothing but the thought of victory going through his head. "Expelliarmus" he said calmly. Scorpius' wand instantly reacted and flew from his hand. Harry caught it in his right hand. Albus smiled and then walked over to his friend, who was still lying on the ground. He stretched out his hand, which Scorpius took, and helped him off the ground.

"You really are good at duelling, Al" Scorpius said to his friend as they walked back towards the Slytherin table. Albus, having duelled twice, was finished his work for the night. He sat back at the table and watched the end of the night.

Luke was beaten in his second duel, Emily had the same fifty percent record as Luke. The last duel ended, with James duelling a fourth year Hufflepuff whom he beat to a round of applause from his team.

Harry tapped the parchment, totalling the scores, and looked down at the end. "In third place, Gryffindors team, captained by Roxanne Weasley. In second place, the Hufflepuff team captained by Phillip Donovan. In first place, the Slytherin team, captained by Katie Rodgers." Harry Potter announced loudly. Professor Kelly smiled and the Slytherin team cheered. "The scores will be posted in the Common Rooms tomorrow.

* * *

Monday night was Albus' designated night to learn Occlumency from his Potions professor. He made the short walk from the Slytherin common room to the Potions classroom. Professor Kelly sat in dungeon classroom, behind his desk. He was marking essays when Albus entered. "Ah, Albus, you're early." Albus was indeed early. He had been told half past seven and it was now only seven twenty. "Your father asked me and when a student, especially one in my house, needs help, I am always available. Now, you know what Occlumency and Legilimency are?" Albus nodded his head. "That's a good start. We will be using this book-" he flicked his wand and a book landed on the desk beside Albus "-written by my uncle. We will read from the book, talk about the correct methods…and finally practical work. Straight to work then" Professor Kelly slapped his hands together and moved back behind his desk having walked towards Albus. "We will just talk first. Occlumency is the counter to Legilimency. Now, most wizards need a wand to use Legilimency but some wizards can master Legilimency without using wands. Many of these wizards must then make eye contact without their wands but there are some that can do it without that and the person we're looking at can do this. Now to master Occlumency, it is much more advanced. You can use your Shield Charm, yes, but this is not the most effective way. Shield Charms can be broken. You must use your mind. That is the most effective defence against Legilimency. You have to clear your mind of all thoughts, all emotions. If the Legilimens has already entered your mind, you have to force them out. If they haven't got that far, you need to keep it that way. We'll talk more about that in our next class. Take this book, and do some research about what the author, my uncle, thinks is the best technique to practice and master Occlumency. You don't need to write, just be ready for it next Monday." Professor Kelly said, pulling the stack of parchment back in front of him and fingering his quill.

"Yes sir" Albus said, packing up his book.

"Oh, and Albus-" Professor Kelly had looked up "-I'd appreciate if you put a lot of practice into Quidditch, I prefer to have the Quidditch Cup in my office… or maybe I'd put in the Common Room" he said thoughtfully. Albus smiled at his Professor and walked out.


	8. Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

**A/N: This has been a hectic two weeks for me and I've got very little work done, which I am disappointed at because I had planned to be much further into this story by this stage of the month. Anyway, I'm doing my best to get back to work at this.**

**8: Worry**

The Quidditch team was announced the next morning. "Sorry about the delay, it was a difficult decision. I'll call it out now and I'll pin it onto the notice board for anyone who isn't here" he told the gathering of students in the Common Room. "The Keeper... Scorpius Malfoy" he smiled and looked at the shock on the face of the blonde haired boy. Albus had known the team as Jeremy had talked it over with the returning team members. "The Beaters are unchanged... Montague and Avery. Albus Potter is the Seeker. Joining myself and Higgs as the third chaser is Ashley Wilson." There was a smattering of applause around the Common Room. Albus looked around for his Australian friend but didn't see her.

The door to the Common Room opened and everyone turned to see Ashley enter. They began clapping. The look of bewilderment was obvious on her face. Albus walked over to her. "You're the Chaser" he whispered to her. Her face lit up. She was elated at the news.

Nobody knew what to expect of the new Australian chaser. Everyone had seen her play the previous year but she had Seeker at the time and had been beaten to the Snitch by the current Slytherin Seeker, Albus. The applause for her was more because that's what usually happens, rather than actaul excitement from the Slytherins towards their new Chaser.

* * *

Albus took his Professor's words to heart and was now urging his team mates to work harder at every practice session. He also tried his best at Occlumency. It wasn't easy and it consumed much of his time. He was getting better at it and Professor Kelly was quite the Occlumens.

Transfiguration changed from one of Albus' worst and least favourite class to one he looked forward too and achieved steady E's in. Professor Williamson took his time and care in making sure that every student understand what had to be done and could do it before moving on. He even hosted an after school class for struggling students. Albus had attended this class at the start but had made such a vast improvement the Professor said that he didn't need to go and was capable of learning everything without his after school guidance.

September, Albus thought, went particularly slowly. It was difficult to get back into the rhythm of school: sleep, food, classes, homework, food, Quidditch/Duelling/Occlumency, sleep and so on, so forth. The month of October, however, was a completely different story. As the workload grew larger, the month came and went in an instant for Albus. He noticed the teachers showed no mercy to the second years when it came to dishing out homework. He remembered last year, in first year, the teachers went easy on them when it came to homework, taking Quidditch and other homework into account but this year, they were ruthless.

Albus managed to get it all done, but he juggled it precariously with everything else. The hype to the first match of the season began much earlier than usual. It was mid October when it all started. The game was being billed by the students as "The Battle of the Potters" and "The Potter Rematch". Albus and James had very little contact in the period leading up to the match because they were the poster boys of their respective Houses and it would be seen as some sort of betrayal of their respective Houses. Jeremy wasn't going overboard with the practice sessions. "I devised a whole new plan over the summer. When we train, it's going to be intense. We're not going to over train. No point in that, everyone would just be too tired." he told Albus one evening in the Common Room. "Not to mention, I've my Head Boy duties as well. And I've my N.E.W.T's at the end of the year so I have to put in study to that as well.

* * *

Albus was the second last person out of the changing rooms. It was the evening before Halloween and a Quidditch practice had been called because the first match of the season against Gryffindor was only about a week away now. Albus slung the broom over his shoulder and walked towards Hagrid's cabin. The friendly half giant had invited him over for tea after his Quidditch practice. He took his wand from inside his Quidditch robes. "Lumos" he muttered and his wand tip ignited. He walked along the grass, the ground was soft beneath his feet.

Albus knocked on the door of Hagrid's cabin. He heard a lot of bustling and movement inside the cabin and the barking of Hagrid's dog, Podge who replaced Fang when he died. The door swung open and Hagrid was beaming down at Albus. He welcomed Albus inside who was happy to get inside. The wind had picked up during the walk across the grounds and he was cold. Hagrid had a fire blazing and Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He stopped when he saw James sitting at the table, a large mug in his hand. "Hey James" Albus said. It was the first time in about two weeks he had spoken to his brother.

"Hey Al. How was practice?" James asked.

"Fine" Albus replied. He left his broom beside his door and extinguished his wand. He took a seat next to James.

"Tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, sure" Albus said even though James had been shaking his head. Albus laughed at his brother.

"Wha's so funny?" Hagrid asked, trying to keep a straight face but cracking a smile himself. The three laughed

"Oh, nothing" James said nonchalantly. Albus quite often enjoyed being in his brother's company, particularly for reasons like this. He missed not being able to openly talk to James, just because they were in different Houses'.

The three stayed in the cabin until about ten o clock. They talked about random things Hagrid told them stories about their father, Ron and Hermione, they talked about anything and everything. "I think they're going overboard on the Quidditch" James said. "I love Quidditch and everything but there are other players than us two."

"Yeah, it's sorta annoying." Albus told them.

"Ih's ridiculous" Hagrid's voice boomed. "Never seen anything like it in all me days." The two boys nodded in agreement. "I think it's time for you two to move out. Come on, its gettin' late"

Albus and James thanked Hagrid for the tea and headed back towards the castle. Albus reached into his robed and withdrew the Invisibility Cloak. James was already holding the Marauder's Map. James lifted his head. "Hey Al..." James looked around. "... where did you go?"

"I'm here" Albus said, turning back and facing his brother. He squinted his eyes, trying to see into the distance. There was a small ball of light in the Forbidden Forest. Albus began walking back towards the Forest. James sighed and followed his brother. "Look at your map" Albus called. "Find out if there's someone in the Forest."

"The Forest isn't mapped" James called back. At this, Albus sped forward. The light suddenly disappeared and Albus was unsure where to go. He turned back to see James looking oddly at him. "What the bloody hell was that about?" James asked.

"There was a light in the Forest. Someone was in there" Albus insisted. James turned and went back towards the castle. Albus threw the cloak over him and walked closely behind his brother.

He bid James goodnight in the Entrance Hall and made his way back to the Common Room without encountering anyone. He thought he was fortunate and, even though he was invisible, he walked slowly and kept as silent as possible.

Albus refrained from telling anyone about the light he saw in the Forest. He didn't want to burst straight out and say that someone was on the grounds that shouldn't be or people might start thinking he was losing his marbles. He thought that he'd keep it to himself until he had proof that someone was on the grounds. It also gave him a real reason to get really good at Occlumency.

* * *

The Quidditch was hyped unlike any other the week before it. Albus forgot completely about the possible intruder on the grounds, his mind was now cometely focused on the match. The practice was limited to one intense, near three hour session on the Wednesday before the match.

He had his strategies planned, but didn't put them into practical use during the session. 'Just in case someone is watching' he thought. He simply watched the others practice while hovering high above the pitch. He released the Snitch a few times, but always caught it easily. He decided to join in with the others. He was going to practice dodging Bludgers. He did so, but got much more than he bargained for. The Bludgers came thick and fast and Albus had to use every ounce of skill he possessed to not be knocked from his broom and plummet to the ground below.

"Okay, we'll wrap it up here" Jeremy called. The team flew back to the pitch below and walked back to the changing rooms. "That's some good work tonight. Now, we're going to meet up in the Common Room on Friday night, talk about tactics and that sort of thing." Jeremy said to the other six players who were quickly changing out of their Quiddich gear.

"I've said it once, and I will say it only once more. You should be listening." Professor Williamson said. "Just because there's a Quidditch game on Saturday, I won't be letting players off homework. I don't want any of you making excuses. You will do your homework that I set for Monday unless you spend the weekend in the Hospital Wing with an injury. Nothing else will be sufficient. Are we clear, all of you?" as asked.

"Yes, sir" they chided back.

"Good, now back to work." The professor took out his wand, flicked it and a matchstick box appeared in front of every student. "Continue with your work from the last day" he announced.

By the end of the class, Albus had successfully managed to transfigure a matchstick into a needle, and then reverse the process. Only a handful of people had managed it before him. "Your homework, due on my desk on Monday morning, a summary on the work you've done in the last few classes." he announced. The professor glimpsed down at his watch. "Dismissed". The class hustled and bustled to be first out of the classroom. Walking with Luke and Scorpius, the three discussed the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Nervous?" Luke asked Scorpius. Albus had seen Scorpius in training and knew he hadnot reason to be nervous. He had been excellent since he'd been selected, since the first practice session.

* * *

The bell sounded and the last class was over. When the trio arrived back in the Common Room on Friday evening, a handful ofstudents were gathered around the notice board. The first Hogsmeade visit had been the weekend before, it was James' first but Albus hadn't really talked to his brother so he couldn't ask him anything about it. 'Surely they can't have the next date announced' Albus thought.

It was only an advertisement for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "I've known about all this so called new stuff for months now" Albus told his two friends as they sat down at their usual table out of the way.

"Yes, but you're part of their family" Scirpius told him. "You will be one of the first people to know about it. Your uncle owns it!"

"Suppose. My uncle actually sent me a few of those new things a few weeks back. I've still got some TTT's." Albus said.

"What are TTT's?" Luke asked.

"Well, they don't want anyone to know what it stands for. But George told me what they all do. Apparently TTT stands for Terrible Tantrum Tasers. They're sweets you give to some one when they're angry or having a tantrum or whafever and it gives the person a shock. Its supposed to knock the person out or something... And then there's something in the sweets that makes the person all happywhen they're asleep. I think" Albus added at the end.

"Why don't thy want anyone to know what it stands for?" Scorpius asked.

"i dunno. They're just marketing them as something for a person who's in a bad mood or whatever" Albus told his friends.

"Quidditch team. Over here." Jeremy shouted in the Common Room. Six people stood, and everyone else flocked away from the area they were soon to be in.


	9. Potter v Potter Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm doing my best to work on this but time isn't on my good side lately. I could slap something together but I don't want to give you guys anything that isn't my best work.**

**9:Potter vs Potter... Again**

The night before, Jeremy had talked them through the tactics for the game. He had gone through all the plays the Chaser would make, what the Beaters were to do, and he told Albus "you know what you're doing, I don't have to tell you. Whatever tactics you feel comfortable with, just catch the Snitch." It was half ten when they finished and Jeremy insisted that they have an early night. Albus trudged unhappily, with Scorpius by his side, to the dormitory. Despite the warning from the captain to be well rested, Albus lay awake for about an hour and a half.

* * *

The following morning, Albus was awoken by the excitement of Scorpius. Scorpius, who was usually very relaxed, was almost literally bouncing off the walls. He was already dressed by time Albus got out of his bed and was sitting on his trunk at the end of his four posters clipping the twigs at the bottom of his broom. "Relax" Albus told his friend. Scorpius breathed deeply and the smile on his face changed instantly. He now looked serious, he had the same face as he had during the tryouts. Albus was quickly ready to leave and the pair made their way down to the Common Room. It was completely empty except for the other five members of the Quidditch team, who were sitting on the couch closest to the fire, all gathered around the table.

"Dig in" Jeremy said as he saw the boys approaching. Albus and Scorpius' face displayed confusion. "We-" he said gesturing to the other team members, "-are eating here alone. I got some food from the kitchen. I don't want to eat in the Great Hall, I don't trust them Gryffindors." Albus shrugged his shoulders and began to eat breakfast. They had already discussed tactics last night, so the breakfast was filled with recollections of games from previous years. Albus heard Jeremy talk about games in his earlier years on the team and Albus realised that Slytherin hadn't won a game, let alone a Cup, for years. Gryffindor reeled off four straight cups, the most recent, two years ago when Slytherin finally broke their duck, reached the final and were beaten comprehensively by the Lions.

Jeremy had stopped everyone from entering or leaving the Common Room while the team ate breakfast. After they finished, he lifted whatever Charms he had placed on the doors and people began to pour into the room from the dormitories. The team was led out by the Captain and marched down the grassy hills to the slope. It was a winters day: cold, a stiff breeze and a clear sky.

They were soon into the dressing room, sitting quietly, listening to the growing noise outside. People were obviously entering the grandstands in drones and they weren't shy about making their allegiances known. "Do you hear that?" Jeremy said quietly, just loud enough so that his teammates could hear it. "Do you hear that?" he asked again, slightly louder than before. "Do you hear that?" he asked again, practically roaring now. "Well? Do you hear it?" he roared at them.

"Yes!" they all responded loudly.

"They're nearly all against us. They _want_ to see us lose. But, we're not going to let that happen. We're going to upset all those people shouting against us." his voice was loud but he wasn't shouting. "We can beat these, this is the same Gryffindor team as last year and I believe we're better than our team from last year. Now-" he said, "-let's go beat them!" he roared. Albus felt a surge of pride and passion in his House and stood up from seat. They followed Jeremy out of the dressing room, one by one , all with their brooms slung over their shoulders. They walked onto the pitch, and Albus kept looking straight ahead of him.

"Shake hands" Oliver Wood said loudly. Albus watched as Jeremy and his cousin, Dominique walked forward and shook hands, staring intently at each other. "Mount your brooms" was the last thing Albus heard before the game started and the crowd erupted into a cacophony of shouting and screaming. The Slytherins were outnumbered three to one and their singing was drown out. The noise of the crowd and the wind meant that Albus couldn't even hear the commentator. He saw James instantly make his way towards him as the Snitch was visible for only a matter of seconds. The Gryffindors won the Quaffle and launched an attack straight away. Molly passed to Lucy who flicked it straight back to Molly. She was through, one-on-one with Scorpius who came flying out, at pace, from his goals in an attempt to narrow the angle. Molly lobbed a shot over his head but he was turned and after it the minute it left her hand. He managed to catch it and make a pass by throwing it over his left shoulder. Jeremy was luckily there to clean up. But he only had the Quaffle for a matter of seconds. A well placed Bludger from Fred meant that the Quaffle was knocked from the Slytherin captain's hand and Lucy was quickly in to pick up the loose Quaffle. Setting up Roxanne this time, Lucy's pass was almost perfection. Roxanne glided into the open space between Scorpius and the rest of the Slytherin team. Scorpius was like lightning off the mark and managed to intercept the pass. It was only the fingertips of the blonde haired boy but it was enough. After five minutes of the game, the Slytherin goal was under siege. Gryffindor blitzed Scorpius with shots from all angles but time after time, Scorpius was equal to them and so the game went on, still scoreless after nearly ten minutes. Slytherin were yet to get a shot, and Albus was nothing more than a passenger in the game. James was following his every move and was nearly always within arm's length of his brother. It was pointless, however, because the Snitch was nowhere to be seen.

Albus decided to try and throw off his brother. He glanced at the players gathered around the Slytherin hoops and saw Scorpius make another magnificent save. Lucy had shot powerfully into the left hoop from the right hand side of the field. Scorpius managed a strong hand to parry it down the field. Ashley picked it up and was one-on-one with Dominique. She faked left, and managed to take it around the keeper and toss it into the unguarded hoops. 10-0 Slytherin after about seventeen minutes of play. Albus initiated his plan. He put on a burst of speed towards the base of the Gryffindor hoops. Albus looked over his shoulder and saw his brother take the bait and follow him. James was about three metres behind the back of Albus' broom. Behind James' head, Albus saw a glimmer of gold and quickly, sharply, turned his broom. James followed suit, closing the gap. He was within reach of the back of Albus' broom. James reached out an arm and pulled back Albus' broom. James was now narrowly ahead of his brother after his underhanded tactic and it went unseen because most of the attention was focused on the game above them. Scorpius had made yet another fantastic save. "... And Malfoy somehow manages to keep the Gryffindors out again. Still 10-0 to the snakes" Albus heard the commentator say as the brothers had begin to climb upwards and they passed by the commentator grandstand. One that they shared with the staff.

The brothers flight line was flattened out, it was nearly a straight race. James was still narrowly ahead. The Snitch began to duck and weave through the crowd who were taking siege on the Slytherin hoops. Albus and James followed and then the Snitch went into a dive. The pair followed suit. The Snitch obviously sensed the end was near and so began to zig zig around the pitch. Albus and James couldn't keep up with the movement of the Snitch. If they went down to follow the Snitch, it would instantly make a move in a different direction.

Albus began to tire from the chase. They next entered a steep climb upwards with James still in the lead. Albus tried to pass his brother time after time but James was always quick to block off any possible path past him and closer to the Snitch. Albus then did something before even thinking about it.

Albus stood up on his broom and jumped onto James' back. Albus then leapfrogged over his brothers head and grabbed the Snitch just as James had stretched out his hand. Albus then realised he was still in midair, nothing to stop him falling the whole way to the ground. Just as his free fall began, Albus felt someone sweep underneath him.

It was James. Albus readjusted himself on the broom. They glided down to the ground without a word. They landed onto the pitch where the green clad team and supporters were celebrating. They had hoisted Scorpius onto their shoulder. Albus dismounted to find his broom was still floating high above everyone else. But before he could worry about it, James had tapped his shoulder. Albus turned around. "Well done, Al. Didn't think you had something like that in you" he said and smiled. Albus could only smile when he thought of his boldness.

"I didn't really think about it. I just jumped before I realised what I was doing." he replied. "Thanks for saving me" he said.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you fall, even if you are a Slytherin..." James was cut off by his brother.

"... And I just beat you"

"Yes, and you beat me..." James started.

"Again" Albus interrupted again, smiling at his older brother.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." James said. "Well done anyway" James said turning around and walking towards his cousins, also his teammates. They all congratulated Albus, even though they were thoroughly upset and annoyed at losing 160-0 when they could have been so far ahead because of the amount of shots they had. Only a spirited display by Scorpius and a completely outrageous catch from Albus denied them victory. The Gryffindors skulked back to the dressing room while Jeremy had to drag his team away from the celebrations and into the dressing room. It took three of them to wrestle Scorpius away the crowd.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" someone shouted and the rest of the crowd started singing again.

Malfoy! Malfoy!  
_We have super Scorpius!_

The crowd continued to sing. Scorpius smiled in the dressing room. "Sit down" Jeremy said. "Was that good enough?" There were murmurs in the dressing room. "No, it wasn't. Albus and Scorpius were the only people who played good. Ashley you scored, and played decent considering it was your first game, but they had too many shots. Where were our beaters?" he asked rhetorically. "It was like we didn't have any out there. But let's celebrate a win today. We'll talk Wednesday night at practice." he said. They all changed quickly and returned to the Common Room.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived, and only when Scorpius asked him where his broom was, he remembered that it was still floating high above the pitch when they were ushered into the dressing room. "Al!" Luke shouted. "I brought your broom" he said as he approached the two.

"What? You did?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. When you fell I cast _Wingardium Leviosa_, and kept your broom aloft" he told him.

"Yeah, I was wondering why it was floating up there. Well, thanks" Albus said.

"Well done Scorpius. You played savage! 'Twas unbelievable!" Luke exclaimed.

Everyone was saying 'well done' and patting Albus and Scorpius on the back as they walked to the dormitory.

The party went onto the early hours of the night. Nobody had left the Common Room since the match, except for when two sixth years went to the kitchens for more food and drink. Albus and Ashley were left in the Common Room. They sat on the couch, staring into the glowing coals of the fire. "Nice catch" she said. "Didn't think you'd do something like that. More of a James thing I thought" she said. Albus smiled at her.

"Suppose it was more of a James thing. Nice goal, by the way."

"Thanks" she replied.

"Ashley" he said, a change in mood evident. "Can you ask you something serious?"

"Go ahead" she replied.

"Well, it's not really a question, but anyway. The other day, I saw a light in the Forbidden Forest and I sorta think it was Parker but I'm not really sure and I don't want to tell Scorpius or Luke because if I tell them and I tell them I think it was Parker, they'll probably get worried because... well you know what happened at the end of last year."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think you shouldn't tell them because there's no way of knowing it was actually him. It could be any of the staff or students just out in the Forest or something like that. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Maybe tell your dad, if you want to tell someone else." she said. Albus pondered this for a minute.

"Thanks" he said, getting up and walking towards the dormitory door. "Night Ashley" he yawned.

"Night Al" she said, smiling and going towards her own dormitory. "Happy to help."


	10. Bragging Rights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**10: Bragging Rights**

After a spectacular catch in the first Quidditch match of the season, Albus owned the family bragging rights. Having been the only family member to date to be sorted into Slytherin, he was the only one on the victorious side the previous Saturday. It was evident from the game that the House passion was as high as ever. Whatever Hogwarts ties had united everyone the previous year, the Slytherins were once again quick to display the emerald and silver at every chance. Albus was as guilty of this as anyone, he was sure to always have a scarf or tie or the green of his robes showing. Albus was also smirking at his brother and cousins every time he saw them in the hall which usually earned him a dirty look. Albus, however, knew not to think much into these,he knew that they would all get over it and began preparing for their next match in the next week or two. The smirk was wiped off his face the Tuesday following the match. He was walking to breakfast on a particularly cold morning which meant he was wearing his scarf, and he saw James walking towards the Great Hall. He smiled at James, when his brother looked over at him. James turned quickly and walked straight towards his younger brother. "You think you're so great, don't you?" James said, his voice cold and harsh. "You and the other snaked. Just because you beat us in a Quidditch match? You didn't even deserve to win. Just wait until the Final, we'll beat ye in it." James said, staring daggers at Albus. If looks could kill, Albus would be dead several times over. "If ye make it that far" James added coldly.  
Albus was upset and annoyed for the entire day. Luke and Scorpius, who were with him in the Entrance Hall, understood why he was so upset, but to everyone else, it looked like he was sad when he should be happy. He trudged around the school, hanging his head. He thought about what James had said and realised how silly he had been to brag about his victory. It was the first game of the season,a game between the two big rivals but the only game people remembered was the Final game. The game that decided the destination of the Quidditch cup.  
Albus didn't pay much attention in his classes throughout the day. He did the minimum through the day. He made sure to take note of the homework and was also sure to make notes on any practical work they did during any of the classes. He kept telling himself he'd practice it later. After the end of classes that day, Albus was alone and was walking back to the Common Room. Luke had gone with Scorpius to do homework but Albus was in no mood to accompany them. He hung his head as he walked. "Salazar" he said as he reached the entrance to the Common Room. The door duly opened to admit him. He quickly scanned the room and saw Ashley and Emily sitting at a table in the corner, laughing. Albus didn't want to dampen their high spirits but as he tried to escape to the dormitories, he was spotted and called over, which left him with no choice but to join the two girls. He sat down beside them. "Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked. Albus looked up at the two girls.  
"Luke and Scorpius told us about your little run in with James this morning" they said. "We met them on their way to the library. We were leaving and noticed they seemed one lighter than usual." Ashley said.  
"So..." Emily said, "...wanna talk about it?" she smiled kindly at him after finishing the sentence.  
"I just realised how much of a prat I'd been" Albus said. "James was right." That's all Albus had to say on the topic.  
"No, he wasn't right. I remember you saying that you never got anything on James when you were younger and he always made sure you remembered that." Ashley said. "You finally beat him and then he can't handle it. You had every right to brag about beating a team full of family members. I'd do the same thing in your situation." she said, very calmly.  
"She's right. He was the prat, you were just taking pride in your house being victorious, even if you were related to the seven players you beat. It was not your fault and James really should apologise for what he said." Emily added. Albus considered this and realised that they were right. Suddenly his mood changed. He was no longer hanging his head, he was happy, excited and done the strangest thing. He picked up his bag, took out the sheet of parchment he was writing on earlier and began to practice everything he had neglected during class earlier in the say. The pair of girls watched in disbelief as in the next two and a half hours before dinner, Albus was fully up to date on all his work. Essays due for Friday or Monday were complete. He mastered spells with one or two attempts. His confidence was sky high, his confidence had returned. The same confidence that was knocked out of him that morning, that he had obtained from catching the Snitch, beating his brother spectacularly.

Luke and Scorpius seemed to be surprised when they returned to find Albus in a good mood rather than the downtrodden Albus they had left in the Entrance Hall. They sat in the corner table, waiting for dinner to come. "What's got you so happy?" Luke asked.

"Nothing" Albus said. The two eyed him suspiciously. Before they could ask him another question, a small first year boy approached them holding a scroll of parchment. He stopped at their table and looked at them for a while. He handed Albus the scroll.

"This is from your dad" he said, and, when Albus took it, he walked away. Albus furrowed his brow. He unrolled the parchment and scanned through it. He was even more confused now.

Albus,  
I don't have the time to meet with you personally today so giving this to a first year from my class was the best idea I could think of. Meet me tonight, at the sleeping hour in my office. Make sure to keep warm and wear a cloak.  
-H.J.P

Albus had to read it a second time to understand it fully. "I don't get it" Luke said.

"What's the sleeping hour?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I remember my dad used to call midnight the sleeping hour for some reason. So, he wants me to meet him at midnight I suppose" Albus said.

"And why's he telling you to 'keep warm and wear a cloak'?" Luke asked, still wearing a puzzled expression. Albus was now deep in thought. He stared at the stone wall straight ahead of him, at the opposite side of the Common Room.

"He wants you to wear your Invisibility Cloak" Scorpius said.

"Oh" Albus said. "That makes sense now." Albus remembered the previous year when he had been going to his dad's office and had been caught in the hallways by Parker. His father must have remembered that as well and aptly warned his son to be careful when going to their rendezvous later that evening.

Albus' mood changed once again. He was worried. Whatever it was that his father wanted to talk to him about, he didn't want anyone else to know about it. Albus was worried, he was nervous. He wondered what his father wanted to talk to him about. Harry Potter was Head Auror. He was used to covert meetings and he was employing his skills to meet with his son.

* * *

The evening passed and Albus still didn't know what it was that his father wanted to talk to him about. Albus went to bed as normal, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. His normal routine continued, do some homework, dinner, finish off his homework, go to bed at the same time at Luke and Scorpius. They talked in bed for a while, as they usually did. Brian, who was there sometimes but was usually well asleep by now if he was there, was only ever in the dormitory to sleep and get his stuff. He had become good friends with a Hufflepuff and rarely was in the Common Room unless he was required to be there.

Albus continually glanced at his watch. Time seemed to move slowly, Albus was still wearing his uniform and had his Invisibility Cloak in the bed beside him. Eleven o clock, ten past, twenty past, half past, twenty to twelve, quarter to twelve, ten to twelve. Ten to twelve and Albus was ready to leave. He got out of his bed and pulled the hangings shut. Concealing himself under the Cloak, Albus crept out of the dormitory and through the almost empty Common Room. There were two or three seventh years still up and the glow of the almost dead fire illuminated the stone room. He was sure not to make any noise and none of the older students seemed to notice the Common Room door open. Albus again crept through the ice cold dungeons and walked as quietly as possible up the steps into the Entrance Hall. Albus walked around the Entrance Hall, having a look up the marble staircases from several angles in an attempt to make sure there were no Prefects doing rounds on the higher levels of the school.

Albus was convinced there was no one there and proceeded up the stairs. Albus knew he couldn't be seen but wanted to be safe rather than sorry. He walked quietly, barely taking half a step at a time. Once he got to the second floor, he walked slightly faster but maintained his quietness. Albus finally arrived and knocked quietly on the office door. The door opened slowly and Albus still didn't remove the Invisibility Cloak. His father's face appeared at the door and Albus walked in past him. Only when his father closed the door did Albus remove the Invisibility Cloak. "Ah, Albus, I wasn't sure if you understood my message" he said.

"Just about Dad, Luke and Scorpius helped me decode it. Well, only Scorpius did really, Luke was just there." Albus said, laughing slightly. His father smiled down at him.

"I also sent all the Prefects to the fifth floor. Sent them a note saying that some Gryffindors were planning a prank." Harry said.  
"And are they?" Albus asked.

"From what I heard, James is planning a prank… in the Astronomy Tower. You shouldn't have to worry about the Prefects."

"And aren't you worried that James will get caught and get into trouble?" Albus asked.

"No" his father chuckled. "He has the Map, he should be fine" Albus laughed at his fathers disregard for the rules as a teacher and wondered what he must have been like as a student. "While we're on the subject of James, I hear the two of you had an altercation. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Everything is sorted." Albus replied. His father eyed him up and down before turning away and taking a seat behind his desk. "Now on a more serious note, I have talked to Professor Kelly on your progress in Legilimency. He says you're doing well Al, what do you think?"

"I'm getting the hang of it now, I'm doing my best. I try to work hard…"

"There's no need to elongate your answer. If you think you're doing well and Professor Kelly thinks you're doing well then that's it" Harry said. Albus noticed that this was not like their normal friendly conversations, this was serious, almost businesslike.

"While talking to Paul, he mentioned that while he was penetrating your mind, he tapped into one of your memories." Harry started, almost beating around the bush. Albus knew this wasn't what his father was normally like.

"What happened in this memory?" Albus asked.

"Well, according to Paul, you were probably on the school grounds, around Hagrid's cabin, and you were looking into the Forest. You saw a light in the Forest. You stared at it for a few more seconds before turning and walking back towards the castle. Did this happen?" he asked after pausing for a few moments at the end of his explanation.

"Yes" Albus replied quietly.

"Al," Harry said, the sincerity had returned to his voice. "you should have told me about this. I was put in charge of the school's security, if this was nothing, it was nothing but it might have been something. I was in contact with the Auror office and they found five dead, suspected it was Parker or his allies. Is there anything you can remember about this night?"

"Yeah, it wasn't like it was in the Forest. It was more like there was somebody outside the Forest and the light was just shining through. I don't think anybody got onto the school grounds. "

"Alright Albus. I believe you. If something like this happens again, alright?" Harry stared at his son.

"Okay, dad". Harry gestured for Albus to leave and Albus wasted no time in draping the Invisibility Cloak over him and leaving the office.

When Albus arrived back in the Entrance Hall, there was a loud bang, somewhere else in the castle. Albus turned to see if there was any significant damage when… BANG!  
There was a bright light and a big noise from somewhere just outside the Entrance Hall. Albus was hurled to the ground and the Slytherin was quick to stuff his Invisibility Cloak into his trousers and hoped it wouldn't be noticed. As he hit the ground, his made contact with the stone floor and Albus blacked out.


	11. Worst Conclusions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter series. **

**A/N: I'm now back to full time work on this. My parents bought another laptop so I now have my own laptop to use whenever I need. Hope you enjoy.**

**11: The Worst Conclusions. **

"Well, that was unusual" Albus heard a voice say. He recognised it.

"What do you think happened?" Albus heard another voice ask. Again, he recognised it. The first voice was Scorpius and the second was the unmistakable voice and accent of Luke.

"Prank" Albus croaked. His mouth and throat were dry, his head was pounding and his vision was blurred. Scorpius and Luke immediately turned towards Albus.

"You're awake" Scorpius said.

"Great observation there, mate" Luke said sarcastically. Scorpius shot him a disgruntled look.

"What do you mean 'prank'?" Scorpius asked.

"I just have a feeling." He said.

"Oh, Mr Potter, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey said, bustling her way over to Albus' bedside. "Drink this, it will help the headache." She said handing him a large goblet of blue liquid. Albus didn't want to drink it but because his head was pounding he decided that the headache would be more annoying than having to drink one goblet of liquid. Albus downed it in three gulps. His head felt better instantly. "Is your vision still blurred, Mr Potter?" she asked.

"Not really. What happened to me?" he asked.

"You were knocked out, Mr Potter. There was a blast. The culprit has been caught. The Headmistress should be dealing with them right now." Madam Pomfrey said. After examining Albus for a few moments more, she retreated back to her office. Albus wanted to know who was behind it. He now knew it was definitely a student and not a security breach, because why else would they be with the Headmistress.

"What time is it?" Albus asked.

"It's around half five. You spent the entire day in here. The teacher insisted on giving us your homework." Scorpius told Albus.

"They insisted on giving me my homework too" Luke said. The three boys laughed. "Better get going, dinner soon." Luke said. Albus knew he was bored in the Hospital Wing and was using dinner as an excuse to leave.

"See you later guys." Albus said as they stood up.

"Oh, Al" Scorpius said. "Emily and Ashley were asking us if you were alright. What should we tell them?" he asked.

Albus smiled. He was happy that so many people cared about his well-being. "Tell them I'll live" Albus laughed.

"Okay then" Scorpius replied.

Albus was alone in the Hospital Wing, except for Madam Pomfrey who was in her office, and started to think aloud about who could have caused the blast. "James was planning a prank but I don't think he would go for me." Albus murmured. "Maybe it was that Kavanagh lad, he doesn't seem to like me" he continued to murmur

. Albus continued to talk to himself about his options.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Albus looked over and saw his father and the Headmistress enter. Trailing behind them was James, Louis and one of James' friends who's name Albus thought was Shane. "Are you alright Albus?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied without thinking.

"Well, these three hooligans are the reason that you're here." She said gesturing to the three boys behind her.

"Sorry Al" James said.

"Yeah, sorry Al" Louis added.

"Sorry Albus" Shane said.

"We didn't mean for it to happen to you." James said.

"As Mr Weasley put it earlier in my office 'it was meant for someone else'" Professor McGonagall said. "Now boys, you know your punishment so don't be late." She said. The Headmistress then left the Hospital Wing.

"I'll leave you boys to sort it out" Harry said. He didn't appear to be disappointed in James or angry. He followed Professor McGonagall out of the Hospital Wing.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"We didn't mean it for you." James said.

"Who did you mean it for?" Albus asked.

"Conor Kavangh" Louis said.

"Why for him?" Albus was now intrigued as to why they tried to prank one of their fellow Gryffindors.

"He was saying bad stuff about Slytherin" James started "which we were alright with. Then he started insulting your Quidditch team. He was saying that you guys can't even play Quidditch and stuff like that. Again we weren't really bothered. But then, he started insulting you Albus." James said.

"I don't even think it's appropriate to repeat what he said" Louis told him.

"So we decided to teach him a lesson." Shane added.

"And then you happened to be there when we had it set to go off." Louis added.

"I'll explain." James said. "We had got Kavanagh to be down in the Entrance Hall. Then our plan was going to work perfectly. We cast a sensor charm and set the conditions for it to go off. You had to walk down so far and then when there was the first explosion we had planned the person was to walk back towards the stairs and then... 'boom'... they're blown away. You obviously happened to met these requirements." James finished.

"Well, at least you guys had good intentions." Albus said.

"Looks like we have to go now" James said.

"See ya Al" Louis said.

"See ya" Shane said.

"Talk to you later Al" James said, leaving last.

Albus rolled over in his bed onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He hated being in the Hospital Wing. Having been wearing a cloak over his pyjamas, it was only the cloak that was on a chair beside his bed where the clothes are usually left. "Hold on a minute" Albus said. "What happened to my Invisibility Cloak?" he said. Albus couldn't remember everything that happened very clearly. He tried to remember where his cloak could be. He remembered where he put it. Albus pulled the covers to the side and reached a hand into his pyjamas bottoms and pulled out the silvery cloth. He ran his fingers through it and was relieved he hadn't lost it. Albus was unsure what to do with it. He couldn't leave it out in the open, he couldn't risk having a member of staff find out about it. Just as he pondered where he could leave it, Scorpius returned to the Hospital Wing. Albus smiled when he saw him. The blonde haired boy walked straight over to Albus' bed and was surprised to find his friend smiling at him.

"What?" Scorpius asked. "I just came back wondering if I left my watch here?"

"Have a look for it there. And I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Scorpius asked. "Don't worry, we won't say anything about why you were out of bed."

"Were people wondering?" Albus asked.

"Professor McGonagall" Scprpius said. "I think she's going to wait until you're out of the Hospital Wing."

"Damn" Albus said. "I'm going to have to think of an excuse. Anyway, that's not what this is about..."

"Got it" Scorpius said. "Sorry, go on"

"Here, put this in my trunk please" Albus said, giving Scorpius the Invisibility Cloak.

"Okay" he said taking it off his friend. "We were wondering what happened to the Invisibility Cloak, nobody, that being me, Luke, your dad and brother, couldn't find it."

"I stuffed it into my trousers" Albus said sheepishly.

"I'm not sure I want it anymore." Scorpius laughed.

"Just throw it into the bottom of my trunk." Albus replied. Scorpius glanced at his watch.

"It's nearly curfew, I better get going. Do you know when you'll get out of here?"

"No, tomorrow I hope. See ya anyway."

As Scorpius departed, Madam Pomfrey returned with another goblet. "Take this before you go to sleep" she said. "If you're feeling good in the morning, you can leave" she said. She picked up the empty goblet and walking back into her office. Albus was feeling good but soon became drowsy.

* * *

Albus awoke bright eyed the following morning. "Ah, Mr Potter, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She had been opening some of the windows in the Hospital Wing.

"Good" he replied.

"Right, you can leave. Get dressed, your father left clothes in last night, I didn't think he would drop by again so I gave you a sleeping potion. Come to me to sign out." she told him and then retreated to her office.

Albus wasted no time in getting dressed and gathering his things. He approached Madam Pomfrey's desk. "So that's yesterday's date, that means that today is one more and it's 8.27am" she murmured to herself. "Please sign this" she handed him the quill and turned the book around to him. Albus quickly scribbled his name and looked at Madam Pomfrey who gave him the go ahead to leave which he happily did.

Albus walked back through the empty halls and returned to the Slytherin Common Room. "Ol Sluggy" he said when he reached the door which duly swung open. Albus ran through the almost empty Common Room and up tohis dormitory. He threw his pyjamas in his trunk and looked over at his sleeping friends. He decided it was time to wake them. They weren't usually up this later. He opened the hangings around Scorpius' bed to find it was empty. He paced quickly over to Luke's bed which was also empty. "Breakfast, I presume. Luke musn't have eaten last night or something" Albus said aloud. He turned back around and headed out of the dormitory and through the Common Room.

"Hey, Al" Emily said walking up beside him.

"Hey" he replied.

"How are ya?" Ashley asked walking up the other side of him. The trio were walking through the dungeons.

"I'm good. Good enough toget out of the Hospital Wing, I suppose" he told them. They smiled at him. "Have Luke and Scorpius told you what happened or am I being nailed for an explanation?" he asked them.

"No, they told us what happened." Emily said.

"Oh thank Merlin" Albus exclaimed. The three laughed and arrived at the Great Hall. The great oak doors were already opena and they entered and walked over to the Slytherin table, easily locating the two boys, one of whom was reading _The Daily Prophet _and the other was eating. "Hey, mind if I see that after you?" Albus asked Scorpius as they sat down. Scorpius lowered the newspaper and smiled as he saw Albus sitting acrossfrom him.

"Aey Abus. Hu ard du?"Luke asked through a mouthful of food.

"Nice to see you too Luke. I'm good, you keep on eating" he replied.

"How are you Al?" Scorpius asked.

"Didn't I just answer that question?" he asked Scorpius.

"You know what I mean" Scorpius told Albus. "Here's the paper. Nothing too interesting." he said sarcastically. "A few Muggles found dead in a wizard house. And the Dark Mark was cast above the house."

"Where abouts?" Albus asked.

"Brighton" he said.

"I bet you anything that Parker is behind that."

"What would be doing with Muggles?"Scorpius asked.

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling it was him. Time for class, I'll talk to you later." The five left the Great Hall but didn't get far. Professor Kelly called out.

"Albus Potter, please wait where you are. The rest of you, may go to class." The Potions professor and Head of Slytherin House walked over to Albus. "Albus, Professor McGonagall has asked me to send you to her office immediatey. She will be waiting there for you." he told him. Albus would be lying if he said that he hadn't expected to be called to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

"Potter, please sit down" Professor McGonagall said, gesturing towards the seat separated from her by only a desk. Albus sat down, he was nervous because he was unsure what was going to happen. "Now, when I'm sitting in my..." The door opened. "Ah, Potter, please do come in." she said.

"Sorry, Headmistress. I had to assign some work to my class."

"That's alright, Potter. Now Potter, Albus I mean, when I'm in my office after midnight and I hear two explosions in quick succession, I have to jump to the worst conclusions. I have to suspect that the security of school is breached but when we find out it was a harmless, or we thought it was harmless, prank, then, I have to discipline the students involved which, I have done. Then, we find the brother of one of the students involved lying unconscious in the Entrance Hall, we have to again suspect a security breach until the involved own up to setting the trap, unintended for yourself. Anyway, your father has explained to me why you were out of bed and I'm going to give you a stern warning Albus: Be careful, don't be out of bed" she said. "You are a target, we suspect, of Michael Parker. I am aware that yousaw the headlines, at the very least, of today's newspapers."

"Yes miss" he replied.

"Well you will know then that four Muggles were found dead in a wizard dwelling by your father's forces."

"And the Dark Mark was cast above the House." Albus said.

"Not exactly" Harry said. "It wasn't the proper Dark Mark. It wasn't cast by the _Morsmordre _spell. It was just an arrangement of dirt in the sky in the shape of the Dark Mark."

"We suspect it was Michael Parker, or his acquaintances" the Headmistress said.

"His acquaintances?" Albus asked. "You mean he has gained support"

"We're not sure" Harry said. "That's all we know at the moment. I'll keep you filled in." Harry told his son.

* * *

Later that evening, Albus was cornered by the four he had left behind earlier in the day. He had done his best to avoid the quartet for the remainder of the day. "Tell us everything they told you" Luke demanded.

"Fine." And so Albus explained in detail, almost word for word, everything that had been said to him.

"So, you were right this morning?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes." Albus replied smugly.

"Hold on, you weren't completely right, your father siad they 'suspect'" Ashley pointed out.

"His dad is Head Auror, I'm gonna say that when he 'suspects' his suspicions are usually right" Emily said.

"My dad's an Auror too but his suspicions aren't always right." Ashley said.

"Yeah,but his dad is Head Auror. That means he's the best" Luke said.

"Do you guys have something against Australians?" she asked rheotorically.


	12. A Day Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. **

**A/N: This chapter contains Irish dialogue. It is very simple and is all translated, as well as kept to a minimum.**

**12: A Day Out**

"The key to perfect Transfiguration is concentration." Professor Williamson said. "You need to be concentrated and you need to focus. For example, if I want to transfigure this table to a, say, chair, then I need to concentrate on the table and a visualisation of the chair. He flicked his wand and his desk changed into a hard backed wooden chair. "It is very easy to change the shape of objects when you attempt to transfigure them into something that is made of the same material. For example, my desk was wooden and this chair is wooden. Rather than had I wanted a metal chair, it would be significantly more difficult. That is why anything you transfigure will be of the material and make up." He said as the bell sounded, signalling the end of class.

"How come when he gives us lectures he always finishes two seconds before the bell?" Luke asked. "It's bloody scary"

Hufflepuff had narrowly overcome Ravenclaw in the season's second Quidditch match. The following Monday, the Hufflepuff's walked happily while the Ravenclaw's were also proud of their effort, ultimately being one hundred and thirty points ahead, their Seeker's effort to catch the Snitch was poor. The Hufflepuff Seeker clasped the Snitch fairly uncontested, flying the broom at a canter.

Albus' day had begun with a double Transfiguration and was soon, he hoped, to end with another double, this time; Potions. The day passed and Albus was yet to receive and homework. He, along with the rest of his classmates, was on a high: they were looking forward to a free evening, unless they had any homework to complete for tomorrow's class, which, fortunately for Albus, he didn't.

"Now sit down. Now, I am Head of Slytherin House, but that doesn't mean that you Ravenclaws don't have to listen. This could be beneficial. Yes, I know it's only the middle of November but in late March or April, you will all have to pick a minimum of two subjects to take on at the start of your third year. Students usually take three subjects, more can be… problematic. We will spend this class talking about subjects and the other class doing some theory." Professor Kelly began pacing around the room. "These subjects are important choices. Pick subjects you think you will like and do well enjoy. If you don't have interest, don't pick a subject. If you don't pick a subject for your O. , then you won't be able to do it at N.E.W.T level. Now, don't get all worked up about your subject choices, you have months yet but don't wait until the last minute either. Give these subjects a think. There are five subjects to choose from and these are: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Potter, you have a brother in third year. Correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Albus replied.

"And which subjects did he pick?" Professor Kelly probed.

"Eh… Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies."

"And, how is he getting on in these subjects?"

"I'm not too sure, sir" Albus told the Professor.

"Well, I hope he is getting on better in them classes than he is in my classes." Professor Kelly retorted. There was a smattering of laughter in the room.

"Seriously, this is very important. People may think that because they're only in second year and will be choosing subjects that have no impact on their life. It is the complete opposite. I'm not going to lie, it is important. As I've previously said, if you don't know what you want to do after school and aren't sure what subjects to choose, choose subjects you like because more than likely, after school you will end up doing something that you like and enjoy." he reiterated. "There are only a few minutes left in class so we will begin Potions now" he announced after a few minutes of silence. "Take out your books. Open page forty two." he said. "Today, we are going to learn about the importance of having your Potion at the correct temperature when you are brewing it. You all may think that you should have learned this last year but many of the Potions you brewed last year was done at a steady temperature. I mean that there wasn't change rather than a few of the potions you will brew this year will have temperature fluctuations. Can anyone tell me the importance of having the correct temperature?" he asked.

The class fell silent. Professor Kelly rose from his desk and began pacing the classroom. "Nobody?" he asked. "How about you, Mr Potter?" All the heads turned to Albus and Albus turned around to face the Professor.

"Well... if you don't have the right temperature then you're brewing a different Potion" Albus responded.

"Yes... yes. I've never heard it phrased like that before. Albus is right. If the temperature is incorrect, you are, in essence, brewing a different Potion. Now, some Potions' strength can vary depending on the temperature you brew them at. So, the temperature changes are very important. Ms Wilson, temperature is one important aspect of Potions, can you give me another?" Professor Kelly asked.

"Eh... the... the amount of each ingredient you put in" she replied tentatively.

"Excellent." he said, clapping his hands together. "Now, the quantity of ingredients is important, again as the same reason as the temperature. Too much or too little of an ingredient can cause you to be brewing a different potion or a different strength potion than you require. Temperature and ingredients quantity are the two most important aspects to correctly brewing a potion. So, for homework I want you all to write an essay on the importance of temperature and quantity of ingredients in potion making."

"How long, sir?" one of the male Hufflepuff's asked. Albus wasn't sure of his name.

"Well, I believe one of your Professor's says 'quality over quantity' so that will apply here. Be warned, if you write a short essay but it does not come up to scratch, I will not be so lenient next time. It's due Friday."

The class began to pack up their bags and they all turned to face their professor, hoping we would allow them to go early. "Go on" he said, waving the class out of the room. They rushed out of the room and through the narrow dungeon hallways. Slytherin house second years had the rest of the day off, they were being brought on a field trip to the Ministry of Magic, along with the Gryffindors. They knew that they couldn't let their rival house ruin the day. They would break for lunch before meeting at the Entrance Hall, where they would be brought in groups of five to theHeadmistress' office to Floo to the Ministry. Each group would be brought around the Ministry seperately as the school had been asked to keep the groups small. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were going to the Ministry next week.

The three boys, Albus, Luke and Scorpius, ate a quick lunch and joned with the rest of the group in the Entrance Hall. Professor Kelly and Professor Longbottom showed up and each took a group with them to the office. Professor Kelly took a group of Slytherins which included Brian, Chloe, Zoey and two Gryffindors, both of whom were friends with Brian. The group of five Gryffindrs included Rose, Conor Kavanagh, Alex and Alison Noone and one other boy who Albus didn't know. Professor Potter was the next teacher to arrive. "Albus, Scorpius, Luke, Ashley and Emily. Come with me" he said. The five followed him without delay. He talked back to the group as they followed him. "We're Flooing from my office and I, along with a colleague, will be showing you around the Ministry."

"Why can't you show us around by yourself, Professor?" Emily asked.

"Well, there's a neew trainee in the Ministry so not only will you be learning about the Ministry, but she will too. Not to mention her English isn't too good. She's from Ireland and wherever she lived, they only spoke Irish. So, either her English isn't too good or she doesn't like to speak English."

"Oh, I can speak Irish" Luke said.

"Did she not go to school here?" Ashley asked.

"No, homeschooled. And Luke, I didn't want to ask if you could speak Irish or not. Good to know you can, our translator for the day." Harry joked.

They arrived at his office. "Has everyone here Flooed befroe?" he asked and they all nodded in agreement. He withdraw a jar of Floo powder from a nearby bag and offered it to each of them. "You must say 'Ministry of Magic Atrium'" he told them. "If you don't say that, we're not sure where you might go. Line up and off you go."

Luke went first, followed by Ashley, Emily, Albus and finally Scorpius. They were soon joined in the great dark wooded atrium by their Professor and supervisor for the day. They were each greeted by the Irish woman Harry had told them about. "Dia duit" she said.

"Dia is Muire duit" Luke replied. "Cad is ainm duit?" he asked.

"Siobhán Ní Neill is ainm dom agus tú féin?" she asked.

"Luke O'Briain. Ca bhfuil tú i do chónaí?"

"Conamara agus tusa?"

"Contae na hIarmhí. An labhraíonn tú Béarla?"

"Labhraím ach ní maith liom ag caint Béarla" she said.

"Bhuel, an mhaith leat do phost?"

"Is aoibhinn liom mo phost"

"Béarla a labhairt ansin" Luke told her. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Welcome to the Mnistry of Magic. I will be your tour guide today, assisted by Mr Potter. My name is Siobhán O' Neill."

"Hey" they all replied. Harry bustled towards Luke and hunkered down beside him.

"What did you say to her?" he asked.

"I asked her of she liked her job and she said yes so I said she has to speak English. I was going to tell her that she would be sacked if she kept talking in Irish but she seemed to get the message without me having to say too much." he told him.

"Well done" he said. "Okay" he said to the group and not just to Luke. "We're heading to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement first, that includes the Auror office. We will have a tour of my office, a tour that the other groups won't have. Follow us then" The leading pair walked through the atrium, they passed the lifts and stopped in front of a desk where a security guard was sitting, reading a book. Harry coughed to get his attention.

"Ah, Mr Potter, sorry. Wands please" he said. The security guard was old. He had a wrinkled face with grey hair, he looked quite small, but Albus wasn't sure if he was sitting or standing behind the desk.

"No problem, Eric" he said as each member of the group retrieved their wands from their cloaks. Ashley handed in her wand first. The security guard by the name of Eric took it and placed it on weighing scales type machine. A small piece of paper came out and he took it.

"13 3/4 inches, apple with a unicorn hair, supple, in use for since 2017. This correct?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied, taking back her wand.

"Ashley, you and Siobhángo over to the elevator area." Harry told them. Albus handed in his wand next. The security guard did the same thing again. He looked at the slip of paper.

"13 inches, elder and dragon heartstring, hard, in use since 2017. Correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Albus replied and took back his wand. He was sent over to the elevator area and he and Ashley watched every other member of the group confirm their details were correct. "Ya know Ashley, I thought that my wand was big but yours is huge!" Albus exclaimed. "13 and three quarter inches!"

"What length is your wand?" she inquired.

"Thirteen" he told her.

The rest of the group came over to them one by one. Scorpius was first followed by Emily and Luke. Harry talked to the security guard for a few moments more before heading back towards the students with a disgruntled look on his face. "Wand identification for visitors" he muttered angrily under his breath. "I bloody work here" he continued to mutter.

"Follow me" Siobhán said. The seven people piled into a lift as the golden grate slid open, and, as soon as it closed the lift shot backwards. The lift began to slow and came to stop. A cool woman's voice announced

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The seven people stepped out of the elevator and into the entrance area of level two. Siobhán stepped in front of the group and Harry stood behind the five students.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is considered the most important department in the entire Ministry of Magic. All other departments, except the Department of Mysteries, are answerable to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" she said. "The Auror office is probably the most important office on this floor. First of all, we're going to take a tour of the Auror office first. I think Mr Potter will talk you through the office that he is head of"

"Thank you, Ms O' Neill" Harry said. "The Auror office only deals with criminal law. If you follow me, we will take a look around the Auror offices"

The group followed Harry and entered through the door marked  
_'Auror Offices'_

Albus wondered why the door leading into the Auror offices was the only door not to have the head of the office and deputy head written on the door. "We are the only office not to have the head and deputy head of the office written on the door because my office is not actually located here. I am the only the Head of an office to have a separate office. It is located down that hallway" he said pointing to the hallway to the right of where they were currently standing. This floor was very similar to the atrium in design and in look except for the fact that there was a hallway with doors leading into different offices. Harry pushed the door open. It wasn't what Albus expected and by the look on is friend's face, they didn't expect this either.

The room was large and square. It was divided by small walls into cubicles. Each Auror, Albus presumed, had their own cubicles. The one closest to him was unoccupied. There was a desk and a chair. Decorating the walls were old wanted posters, obviously of criminals he had been tasked to catch. The desk was littered with all manner of items, most of which were tools that Albus had seen his father use before. One of the posters caught Albus' attention. He recognised the man's face and looked down at the name beneath it.

_MICHAEL PARKER_

_WANTED FOR: TRESPASSING; ASSISING MURDER; THEFT_  
_FORMER HOGWARTS PROFESSOR, DESCRIBED BY COWORKERS AS: MANIACAL; DANGEROUS_  
_IF SEEN DO NOT APPROACH, INFORM MEMBERS OF AUROR OFFICES IMMEDIATELY_

Albus turned back to face his father who had been watching them. "Each Auror has been assigned to a cubicle. As you can see, they usually put up posters of people they've been assigned to capture. If you look at this cubicle, it belongs to one of our most seasoned Aurors. He has been assigned to a classified location, a place where we believe his target is currently hiding." Harry said.

"Is the target Michael Parker?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes" Harry confirmed. "That's all I can say on that matter. If we move on, we'll talk to one of the most prominent Aurors in our office. They walked around the outside and Albus noticed that most of the cubicles were, in fact, empty.

"Dad, why are so many of the cubicles empty?" Albus asked.

"Well, today is a day off for anyone not assigned on field work. Even though they have a day off, I'm sure you know that they have to be ready to take a call at a moments notice." Harry answered. They walked around the outside of the cubicles before coming to narrow opening in the cubicles. Harry turned down it and the third cubicle on the left, Albus wasn't sure though, was a man sitting at his desk, reading through documents.

"Dad" Ashley said surprised.

"This is John Wilson" Harry said. "He is the Deputy Head Auror..."

"I thought Ron was going to be the new Deputy Head Auror!" Albus exclaimed. "

"Well, he was but he told me he didn't want so much responsibility, so I watched all the Aurors at work and decided that John here, should get the job." Harry told them.

"Mr Potter, I heard you were going to be here today" a deep voice said. They all turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt walking towards the congregated group. He wore a deep blue robe and hat, his customary golden hoop ear ring and smiled as he walked.

"Minister, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, I came to congratulate you on your offices' work with the Hogwarts ghosts last year." his deep voice boomed.

"I thought that guys only dealt with criminal law" Luke said

"We usually do but Minister Shacklebolt felt that some of the wizards and witches in this office possessed the necessary skill to do what was required."

"To get rid of the ghosts?" Scorpius asked. "I haven't seen any since we started"

"No, it would be a shame to get rid of the ghosts from Hogwarts" Kingsley said. "The ghosts are essentially invisible. They wander around the school as normal but they can't be seen by any of you. They can't interact with any of the students unless they are summoned, or less summoned, but if their name or nickname is said. This goes for that poltergeist as well."

"Interesting" Scorpius said. "It's a good plan, well thought out"

"That was what we wanted, Mr Malfoy" Kingsley said. He congratulated the two men and walked off. "I must return to my office. I have a meeting" he told them.

"I'm going to let John tell you about the work he does."

"Gather round mates" he said. Albus thought that Ashley had a strong accent but her father's was much more prominent. "Now, I'm currently looking through everything Michael Parker left behind him at Hogwarts and at his home house to see if they areany clues to where he would go. I have to read through sheets upon sheets of parchment and decipher locations, codes etc. This information is classified but I can tell you that we have Aurors located in areas that we believe he would go, according to everything he left behind. The biggest flaw of criminals on the run is never covering their tracks"

"Did you volunteer to do this or were you assigned to it?" Emily asked.

"A bit of both" he replied. "I was asked would I do it and I accepted. Your professor here seems to think that I have the best mind in the office. Or so he said." John told them smiling. Harry also smiled.

"I think it's time to move on, Mr Potter, we have to finish up by four and it is now two forty-five" Siobhán said.

"Quarter to three?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir"

"We were here much longer than I thought."

They proceeded to take quick tours of all the department floors, talking to the head of each department and learning what each department does and the offices contained on the floor. The Departent of Magical Accidents and Catasrophes was first, headed by a woman named Lia Jenkinson, then onto the Department for the Regualtion and Control of Magical Creatures, headed by an elderly man named Timothy Dempsey, next was the Department of International Magical Cooperation, headed by a young woman named Michaela Wilkshere, then came the Department of Magical Transportation, headed by a man kniwn as Hanson, and finally came the Department of Magical Games and Sports, headed by a man that Albus recognised from his youth. He was a former Kenmare Kestrals player Chaser. He was Gareth Rickards, a man his mother was good friends with as they played at the same time. They spent the longest amount of time wandering around the sports department.

They returned to the atrium at 3.59pm. "Whoo" Harry said as he heaved a sigh of relief. "Just made it in time."

"Are we not going to the Department of Mysteries, professor?" Scorpius asked.

"No. I was told that it was strictly off limits. As you may know, they are known as 'The Unspeakables'" Harry said as they trotted to the fireplaces to return to Hogwarts. They all Flooed back to Hogwarts after being waved goodbye by their tour guide, Siobhán.

"Thanks professor" they all said as they left Harry's office and headed for their Common Room.

"No problem." Harry rpelied, smiling at the five students.

* * *

**A/N: I have completely forgotten about the Hogwarts ghosts while writing this until I received a message on Twitter about it so I decided to put in an explanation as to why they haven't been in it, rather than just simply saying 'I forgot about them and I'm going to start including them now'.**


	13. Rivalries

**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I don't own Harry Potter**

**13: Rivalries **

A week on from their outing to the Ministry, Albus was tired of writing about his experiences there and everything he learned. Every teacher had given them an essay to write about a department in the Ministry or a department head and Albus was simply worn out. He lay in his bed, staring at the hangings above his head. Tonight would see the second duelling meet of the year. Albus was excited about it and hoped his team could win. It wasn't the same feeling of excitement that arrived in the pit of his stomach before the other duelling meets. This was a feeling of confidence in his stomach. He, Luke and Scorpius had practiced in the dormitory, even if it was only simple spells, this was mounted on top of a weekly duelling practice with the rest of his teammates. Albus smiled to himself as he lay in his bed. It took some persuading, but Albus finally dragged himself out of the bed.

* * *

Throughout the day, Albus played out different situations in his mind. He thought about beating people easily, beating people who put up more of a fight. He played out what seemed like every possible scenario in his head. Being a Friday, Albus wasn't worried about having to do homework. 'I'll do it tomorrow and Sunday' he told himself as he returned from his last class of the evening. He was one of the only people in the Common Room when he entered. Luke and Scorpius went to the library to do their homework.

Albus was sitting on his own in his usual corner seat. He saw a first year boy approaching him. He had relatively long brown curly hair and was small enough "Are you Albus Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah" Albus replied enthusiastically.

"I'm Rohan and I was told that you were the best there was a Potions."

"Who told you that?" Albus asked.

"I dunno his name but he talked sorta funny. I asked him a while ago in the library and he told me to ask you."

"What essay can't you find enough information to write long enough?"

"Dragon's blood. I can only find four uses and I need five and I dunno who discovered the uses."

"Let me see your essay" Albus replied, reaching his arm towards the boy. The young handed Albus the roll of parchment he was holding and scanned it quickly. "Well you have the person who discovered all the uses" Albus said.

"Albus Dumbledore discovered all twelve uses?" young Rohan asked incredulously.

"Yup" Albus responded. "And the final use you can write about healing injuries." Albus said handing the roll of parchment back.

"Wow thanks!" the boy said taking back the proffered roll of parchment.

"No problem"

Albus was ready for duelling and the evening seemed to pass agonisingly slowly. Albus waited for his two friends to return,which they eventually did, about ten minutes before dinner. Albus ate what seemed like a lot of food and suddenly felt like he needed to relax and let all the food digest. He knocked back his goblet of pumpkin juice and was accompanied back to the Common Room. He went up to his dormitory and fell onto his bed. He exhaled loudly and rubbed his stomach. "Luke" Albus said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How do you eat this much every meal?" Albus asked his friend. "I feel like getting sick" Albus said.

"Do you think you'll be able to duel?" Scorpius asked.

"Definitely" Albus replied. "Definitely" he repeated again, much more quietly this time.

"Let's go then" Scorpius said after about five minutes of lying on their beds.

"I hope I get to duel Kavanagh. I want to beat him... Hurt him" Albus said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Albus Potter?" Luke asked. The three boys laughed.

Still smiling, Albus asked, "Why do you think I'm not the real Albus Potter?" he asked, being mock offended.

"I've never heard you talk about intentionally hurting someone" Scorpius added.

"He's just such a prat" Albus said. The pair of boys agreed with him as they walked, what was now a monotonous walk, through the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall where there was a group gathered. The large doors to the Great Hall were still closed. Everyone knew, or assumed that they were still setting up.

"How long can it take to set up if you're using magic?" Scorpius asked. Anyone that was standing near him appeared to nod their heads in agreement. Just as people began to grow impatient with a wait that wasn't usually this long, Professors Kelly and Potter walked down thesteps, side by side and with a flick of Professor Kelly's wand, the doors swung open. The large group of students piled inside. Albus and Luke went to their usual seats at the end of the Slytherin table and their team slowly joined them. Katie Rodgers, team captain, was the last to join them and she was holding a roll of parchment.

"I have a list of who everyone is duelling tonight and the order." she told them, handing the piece of parchment to the closest person to her, which happened to be Albus. "Have a look and pass it around." she told him. Albus scanned the lsit and found his first duel early on. It was the second duel under the supervision of Professor Kelly. His lips curled into a smile, it would be against Conor Kavangh. He had gotten his wish. Albus didn't bother looking for his second duel, he passed the roll of parchment and looked over towards the Gryffindor table and scanned it for Conor. He made eye contact with the boy and Albus smirked at him. Obviously unaware of their inpeding duel, he looked puzzled before Rose whispered in his ear. It was obvious that she had told him that he would be duelling Albus because he smirked back at Albus who then turned back to his teammates and saw that they had all once again split into groups and were talking among themselves.

"Have you seen this?" Luke asked Albus holding up the piece of parchement.

"Yeah" Albus told him.

"Looks like you got your wish then" Luke said.

"I definitely did." Albus grinned smugly and a few moments later he heard his name being called. Professor Kelly called his name again as well as Conor Kavanagh's and glanced over to the Gryffindor table and then over to the Slytherin table. Albus rose from his seat and walked towards his Head of House. While walking, he reached inside his robes and withdrew his wand. He pointed it down towards the ground, hands by his side and walked towards the duelling ring. He faced Conor Kavanagh, about ten feet away from him and smirked once more.

"Ready?" he asked and both boys nodded their heads. "Duel" he shouted stepping back a bit. Albus was quickest and fired two disarming spells straight at his opponent. Conor managed to conjure a shield and block the two spells, only just. He fired back but Albus was quick on his feet and was able to easily dodge the spells.

"Stupefy!" Albus shouted. Conor dodged it and fired a stunner of his own. Albus moved left and fired a spell back at him.

The pair exchanged spells and none of them made any contact. Albus was beginning tp get tired and he could see that Kavanagh was getting tired too. Albus raised his left arm, his wand arm, once more. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" he yelled, aiming one down the middle, the second to the right and the third down the left.

While moving to his right, Albus' left, he fired a spell back. "Reducto" he bellowed before the disarming spell sent his wand flying from his hand. Albus, breathing a sigh of relief, didn't see the bolt of light hurtling towards him. It hit his right arm and he hunkered over in pain, dropping his wand and clasping his right arm.

"Point Potter" Professor Kelly announced before he saw Albus doubled over in pain. Kavanagh picked up his wand and walked back towards his table. Albus was slowly helped to stand by Professor Kelly. "What happened?" the Professor asked Albus.

"I think my hand is broken." Albus told him.

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing" he told him. He walked Albus through the Great Hall, Albus still holding his arm. Just as they walked into Entrance Hall, Professor Kelly saw Professor Longbottom. "Neville, bring Potter here to the Hospital Wing, will you?" he asked.

"Sure" Neville said and he walked beside Albus to the Hospital Wing. "What happened Al?" he asked.

"Duelling." Albus said and Neville could tell from the tone in Albus' voice that he didn't want to say anything more. 'Just like his father' Neville thought to himself as they walked down the hallway and Neville pushed open the doors.

"Don't say Quidditch" Madam Pomfrey said as she saw Albus enter.

"Nope, duelling." he replied.

"Come over here and sit on the bed. You may leave now Longbottom. I have this taken care of." she told Albus and Neville both of whom followed the instructions. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"Reducto spell" Albus said. She looked over his arm and as she did, Albus winced in pain.

"I apologise if I hurt you but it has to be done" she said. Murmuring spells with her wand, while also tapping her wand on his arm. Albus' arm felt better when she finished. "Now because it was a curse which broke your hand, I can't fix it fully using magic. The rest of the healing has to be done naturally. I will bandage your arm adn give you sling. You are only to take the sling off when you are sleeping. You will come back here every three days so I can check your arm. Do you understand, Mr Potter?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Alright then. Let me bandage your arm and you may leave" she told him returning to her office. He could hear her talking to herself while looking for a suitable bandage. "Ah hah" she said. Moments later she re-entered the room and asked Albus to stretch out his hand. "If you are wondering Mr Potter, you broke two bones in your hand. Are you right-handed?" she asked.

"No, left" he replied.

"So you won't have a problem doing your homework." she said. "And Mr Potter, don't even attempt to get on a broomstick." she warned him. It only took about two minutes for her to finish bandaging his hand.

"How long before my hand is fully healed?"he asked.

"No longer than two weeks, I should think." she told him. "You may leave, in a moment." She gave him a sling which he put around his neck and rested his hand on the fabric. He felt a slight strain on his neck for a moment before readjusting his hand and easing the pressure off his neck.

"Back here on Monday, Mr Potter" she told him as he walked out of the Hospital Wing. Looking at the large clock straight ahead of him he noticed it had only been about half an hour and told himself that the duelling would still be on. He walked back the same route he had come and entered the Great Hall to see two duels in full flow. One of them involved James who just won and Scorpius who appeared to have just started. He looked around and fortunately for him, no heads had turned towards him. He walked back down to his table where his entire team was gathered. Katie was the first to see him.

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed when she saw Albus' bandaged hand. "What happened?"

"Reducto curse" he said. "In my duel earlier on. Broke my hand. Madam Pomfrey healed it but not all of it. She said that because it was a curse, she couldn't heal it all my magic, it had to be done naturally" he told him.

"You wait until Finch see's this. He's going to kill Kavanagh!" she said.

"That's for sure" someone else said.

* * *

Albus' team had finished in sixth place. They were all disappointed and afterwards, Albus had been brought to the Headmistress' office by his Head of House. Already there was Professor Longbottom and Conor Kavanagh. "Mr Potter, you're here... again" she added. "Now I've been informed of some misconduct on your part, Mr Kavanagh."

"You have been incorrectly informed then, miss" he said.

"I don't believe I am" she replied. Her voice was calm but authoritative. "Did you or did you not use the Reductor curse during your duel with Mr Potter?"

"I did" he replied.

"Do you remember being told that you may only use duelling spells during the duelling tournament?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" he said, hanging his head.

"Well I certainly don't consider the Reductor Curse a duelling spell. As I am no longer Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Longbottom will decide your punishment." she said. "Dismissed" she said after a few moments and Kavanagh his Head of House exited the office.

"On a much, much more serious note, Albus, this-" she withdrew a letter from under her desk and held it up "-arrived for you today. We, however, intercepted it because the owl came to my window over there and I recognised the handwriting." The Headmistress handed Albus the letter and removed it from it's envelope. Carefully unfolding it, he looked at it and read it.

Albualooked at for a matter of moments before his thought were interupted. "You can go now Albus. Will you accompany him back to his Common Room Paul?" she asked.

"No problem" he said. The pair walked in silence and soon arrived at the entrance to the Common Room. Albus entered without saying a word. He went straight up to the dormitory. Luke and Scorpius saw him and quickly followed. Albus was sitting on the end of his bed when Luke and Scorpius entered.

"What's wrong Al?" Scorpius asked. Albus didn't say anything, he simply handed Scorpius the letter. Scorpius began to read as did Luke who was peering over Scorpius' shoulder. They looked at him.

Nothing was said for a while and Albus was the first to speak. His voice was gravelly "he wants to kill me"


	14. Perfecting Plays

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: So, I'm back and fully committed to writing this story. Now, I'm currently juggling school and sport and I don't have loads of time on my hands but I have enough to write at least a chapter every week. Upload day will more than likely be Saturday every week unless I manage to squeeze another one in between.**

**14: Perfecting Plays**

Albus looked at his bandaged hand. He still hadn't told Jeremy about his hand injury and they were scheduled to practice later that Sunday afternoon. Albus had hid his hand every time that he had seen Jeremy. He had also asked everyone and anyone that knew not to tell him, otherwise he'd be even angrier than when Albus tells him because he had to hear it from somebody else. Albus was alone in the Common Room, this, he thought seemed to becoming a regular occurrence He had been left to complete his homework, Luke and Scorpius had gone somewhere, where he wasn't sure. 'I break my hand, why couldn't that stupid git at least break my other hand' Albus thought as he continued to write his Transfiguration homework.

After working on, and completing, his homework since the conclusion of breakfast, he had spent about four hours doing it and vowed that he would always stagger his homework over the weekend from now on. Emily saw that Albus was finished his homework and walked over to him. Albus saw her coming and propped himself up in his chair after being slouching after finishing. "This is another thing that's seems to be becoming a regular" he said as Emily sat down beside him.

"What?" she asked.

"Me being alone and then being joined by you... or Ashley" he added at the end.

"Maybe you should work on the being alone. Where have the other guys gone?" Emily asked him. Albus knew by the 'other guys' she meant Luke and Scorpius.

"I'm not really sure." he told her.

"Why aren't you gone with them?" she probed.

"Homework" he replied simply.

"Ah" Emily said in understanding.

"Well, I'm going to tell Jeremy about my hand. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Definitely not" she said. "I'll be surprised if it's only your hand that's bandaged after you tell him." Albus chuckled before he could say anything.

"He shouldn't be too bad because we don't have any more games 'til after Christmas. It's just that I can't train. But you know what they say right?" Albus said rhetorically. "Form is temporary, class is permanent."he said with smirk. Emily returned the smile.

"The real question is: do you have the class?" she asked. Albus knew she was trying to wind him up. He rose from his chair.

"You tell me" he said and on that note he trotted off and up the stairs to the dormitory. He located the door that read '_SEVENTH YEARS' _and entered. He peered inside the door. There was nobody in there. He sighed and turned back around, returning to the Common Room. Albus scanned the room quickly but was unable to locate Jeremy. Albus concluded that Jeremy must be doing his rounds, or out doing something. It was Sunday afternoon, where could he possibly be gone. Albus trudged from the Common Room and made a quick journey to the library. He scanned the room, but once again he was unable to find the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Albus was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse between himself and the Head Boy. Sighing in annoyance, he turned and began aimlessly wandering the castle.

The young Slytherin meandered through the halls of the castle with no particular location in mind. Arriving at the far end of the castle, Albus turned around and walked back in the direction of the Common Room. He was happy to have at least killed some time. Albus had completely switched off, the fact that he was actually looking for Jeremy, had almost slipped his mind until he saw a shadow turn the corner. He also saw Jeremy's head peer back around the corner before continuing down the adjacent hallway. "Jeremy" Albus said, starting into a jog before breaking into a run. "Jeremy" he shouted again, turning the corner. Albus skidded to a halt as Jeremy turned around quickly and drew his wand, all in the one move. "Whoa" Albus said but he had instinctively drawn his own wand.

"Oh, its only you Potter" he said.

"Yeah, you can put your wand away." Albus told him.

"You can do like wise" Jeremy said nodding at Albus' wand to indicate his point. The two boys tucked their wands back inside their robes and drew themselves back up to their full heights. "Is there something I cam do for you?" the Head Boy asked.

"I just wanted to tell you... ehh" Albus stuttered. He was unsure of how to phrase it. Albus sheepishly raised his hand and remained silent. Jeremy's mood changed in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, moving closer to Albus to examine his hand.

"Duelling"

"Who?" he asked, almost before Albus had finished speaking.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked. What Jeremy had asked hadn't registered with Albus immediately and he felt stupid when Jeremy asked the next question.

"Who broke your hand?"

"Kavanagh." Albus said.

"That cocky little second year Gryffindor?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah" Albus replied.

"He's lucky that we don't have any games until after Christmas otherwise he would have more than a broken hand." Jeremy said gritting his teeth. The pair started walking back towards the Common Room. Jeremy started talking. "Did you at least beat him?"

"I did" Albus said and this brought a smile onto both boy's faces.

"So what happened that you broke your hand?" Jeremy seemed to wonder aloud rather than actually ask.

"I fired my disarming spell and just before it hit him he fired the Reductor curse and it hit my right arm." Albus replied.

"And Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal it by magic?" Jeremy seemed surprised. What surprised Albus was when he took in the surroundings, they were already walking back through the dungeons.

"No, not one hundred percent. She said it had to heal itself naturally." Albus told him.

"Merlin" Jeremy said directing it at the wall and the door opened.

"Remember, just because you're injured, that doesn't give you an excuse not to show up. I expect you to be out there even if you're not togging out." Jeremy warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Albus told him. Jeremy nodded and trotted through the Common Room and up to the dormitories. Albus spotted Scorpius and Luke from across the room and approached them.

"He didn't look as angry as I thought he would" Scorpius said.

"Yeah, he took it rather well, if I do say so myself."

"And he wasn't angry at all when you told him?" Luke asked.

"He wasn't angry at me. I told him it happened duelling and that it was Kavanagh and he was really pissed off with Kavanagh. 'If we had a match before Christmas, Kavanagh would have more than a broken hand' is what I think he said or something like that anyway."

"Well, Kavanagh's an arrogant, cocky disrespectful twat, innhe?" Luke said.

"Very true" Albus and Scorpius said, both in unison and agreement. The three boys laughed at the coordination of the two friends. Jeremy came back from the dormitory, broom in hand and wearing his Quidditch robes.

"Hey Malfoy!" he shouted. "Get your stuff together, we're set to start in fifteen minutes" Scorpius got up from his seat and trudged up to the dormitories. "You two Wilson" he shouted when he saw Ashley sitting, feet up, talking to Emily. She got up and made her way up to her dormitories. Albus decided to wait for the pair to come back and head down with them.

After about five minutes, it was probably more, the two made their way back down into the Common Room. Both were wearing the green and silver Quidditch robes and had brooms slung over their shoulders. Albus joined their twosome and the trio walked. The walk was almost monotonous and ingrained into them, they did it without thinking. The large doors were wide open and the cold winter air almost split them in two as they walked outside. The wind was light, but it was freezing cold. Albus was thankful that there was no rain. Their walk became faster and they eventually broke into alight jog. As they descended the grassy slopes, there was a notable crunch under their feet. The Quidditch pitch was artificially lit, so the darkness didn't matter.

The warmth of the dressing room hit them instantly. Albus was now thinking that he should have brought a hat, scarf and probably a pair of gloves. "Hey, you didn't bring a hat, scarf or gloves with you by any chance?" Albus asked the team captain.

"No, but I can get them if you want" Jeremy responded.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You'd have to go all the way back up." Albus said.

"I've got my wand, Potter. Accio hat, scarf, gloves" he said, pointing his wand in the general direction of the castle. They waited and nothing happened for a couple of moments. A hat, scarf and gloves zoomed through the door and came to rest on the bench beside Jeremy. Albus hurriedly picked them up and put them on as the other team members went out on the pitch. He soon followed but between the time three people had left the dressing rooms and Albus had put on the gloves, hat and scarf, the number had doubled to six people and the practice session had already started. Albus took a seat in the stands. Because he had been on the team since first year and he was on the Hogwarts team, he had yet to watch a game from the stands so he wondered what it was like.

Albus looked on as his team went through the usual warm up routine. The Beaters, who usually had one Bludger and tried to pummel Albus as he attempted to catch the Snitch while the Chasers worked on certain plays and tested Scopius in the hoops. Tonight they changed it up a bit and put the Chasers chemistry and teamwork to the test. The Beaters retrieved a bludger and the Chasers took the Quaffle and went to the far end of the pitch. Scopius took his positions guarding the hoops and the Chasers began to play. Jeremy started with the Quaffle and the other two zoomed forward. Higgs skidded to a halt turned and caught the pass which had been thrown the moment he began to slow. Ashley had also turned and looped around behind Higgs. He popped the Quaffle off to her and Jeremy careened forward down the opposite flank to Ashley. The Beaters were punishing the Bludger but couldn't hit the chasers. Their interweaving movement was too much to handle for them. As Ashley streaked down the right flank, Jeremy cut inside as Higgs banked left. Ashley threw the Quaffle and, on his way inside, Jeremy raised his hands as if to catch the ball, Jeremy punched it with the outside of his hand. The Quaffle had a lot of pace on it and all Jeremy did was change it's path. The Quaffle looped towards the far hoop and was met by the head of Higgs which was enough to guide it past Scorpius. Higgs followed the Quaffle through the hoop as he banked to the left and the three Chasers congregated and patted each other on the backs for their brilliant work. Jeremy signaled the end of the practice session and they put the balls back into the crate and went back into the dressing room. Albus, seeing that the session had finished early, something he was happy about, went into the dressing room to join his teammates.

They were all sitting and Jeremy had a board. There was a Quidditch pitch drawn onto it and seven markers floated above it. Each marker was circular and had the player's face on it. Albus watched as each movement of Jeremy's wand moved a different circle in a direction. He started talking. "Some tactics before we finish. You saw the move we did out there. I start with the ball, one Chaser goes down the left flank, the other down the right. Higgs turns and receives a pass that I throw when he begins to slow." he flicked his wand and the two markers representing Ashley and Higgs zoomed down either wing. Higgs' marker turned and a small marker representing the Quaffle was already on it's way towards the half way mark and Higgs' marker. Ashley came round on her loop and took the ball, as the markers demonstrated. Jeremy came down the right flank as Ashley went down the other. Higgs peeled away to the outside and Jeremy came through the middle. The Quaffle marker moved towards Jeremy but quickly moved on towards the far hoop where Higgs' marker guided the ball into the hoop.

Albus had watched it from the stands and watched it again and realised how impressive a move it was. "Now, we can vary how we end this and the pop pass. Forget this board." With a flick of his wand it was gone. "So, I can catch the ball from Wilson's final pass instead of punching it. The Quaffle can go directly across the field to Higgs at the far hoop. You can come inside and let a shot off. Make sure you go for the near hoop if you do. Or else at the pop, Higgs, you can turn and go into space until you're stopped and Wilson and I will be either side of you for the pass. Beaters, you have to protect us when we attack and you have to halt the progress of the other team when we defend. Malfoy kept us in the game against Gryffindor. We let them through far too easily. We shouldn't have won that game. But we did. They say good teams win when they shouldn't. I'm not going to say anything more until after Christmas because you will all forget it. We're not going to go again 'til after Christmas but that doesn't mean that you can't practice on your own or with your friends and family during the holidays." he said. Jeremy clapped his hands together and went to sit down on the bench. This was the signal meaning that they could leave. Albus was followed by Ashley and Scorpius. The crunch of the grass under their feet was much louder than on the way down and that was because the temperature had dropped below zero during the practice session. They once again broke into a jog in an attempt to reach the warmth of the castle as quickly as possible.

"That was a really good move you three put together" Albus said. "Really impressive."

"Jeremy came up with it during the summer. He came up with loads but we only have practiced three. That was the first time we perfected that play."

The trio walked back to the Common Room after arriving back in the castle. They were all warmer by time they got to the Common Room, Jeremy and the rest of the team weren't far behind. Once they had dropped their brooms back to their dormitory, Jeremy moved some first years who were sitting by the fire telling them that 'they had been working their asses off in the cold to bring a Quidditch cup to this house and this Common Room'. The Quidditch team and a few other people, friends of Quidditch team members, took the best seats to warm up. All the heads turned as the Common Room door opened. It was past curfew so everyone turned to see who it was. As a tall figure entered, a figure that turned out to be the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Kelly, silence fell over everyone in the Common Room. "Students" he said loudly. Anyone's attention he didn't already have, he had now. Every set of eyes in the room was focused on the Potions professor.

"I have an announcement to make. It was given to me by the Headmistress and she asked me, as well as the other Head's of House, to make the students aware of what will be happening. So, your attention please." he said, withdrawing a roll of parchment from his robes.


	15. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Just thought that I'd let you all know that the FIFA 13 craze has subsided so I'm not playing it as much anymore which gives me more time to write this.

15: Curiosity

"Dear students,

Due to reasons that must be kept private and confidential, the Hogwarts End of Term Christmas exams are going to be moved forward, starting next Monday and finishing the following Friday. The Saturday after you finish your exams your Christmas holidays will begin. The Hogwarts Express will leave Hogsmeade Station at eleven a.m. sharp that morning. Your holidays will continue as normal until the Hogwarts Express return journey will take place on January sixth from King's Cross station at precisely eleven a.m. To compensate for this, you will finish for summer a week later than usual. While the O. and N.E. take place, classes will continue as usual whereas they usually end during Ministry examinations. I'm sure that you will have no problem with examinations as I'm sure you have all been studying hard.  
Enjoy the early and prolonged Christmas holidays,  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress" Professor Kelly read out.

The Common Room was silent. Nobody was sure whether they should be excited for early Christmas holidays or dreading their exams in the morning. Albus was happy. He hadn't been studying but the teachers were saying that for this year, they would have a largely practical exam for the majority of their subjects. He knew that Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy and Charms would all be more practical work than written. History of Magic was the only out-and-out written exam that they had. History of Magic wasn't exactly a subject that he was particularly bothered about.

"I'll have your exam timetables for you at breakfast in the morning." he said. "Any questions?" the professor asked, looking around the room. No one had any questions. "Very well then" Professor Kelly tucked the roll of parchment inside his robes and, turning on his heel, exited the room. The silence continued to fill the Common Room before suddenly bursting into a cacophony of noise. Albus, Luke and Scorpius talked about the impending exams.

"Can she do this?" Luke asked.

"She's the Headmistress, she can do whatever she wants" Scorpius said. "Good thing I've been studying" he added.

"I wonder why they're making our holidays longer. What are the reasons that they're not telling us." Luke said

"I'm not sure, but I'd like to know" Albus said.

"Well you have the best chance of any us to find out. Maybe Scorpius has a good chance too, his dad does be in the loop. I've absolutely zero chance of finding out." Luke pointed out.

"That's not true" Albus said, reaching out and putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke looked utterly bewildered. "If me and Scorpius find out, we might tell you" Albus said. He and Scorpius started laughing.

"Leave me alone." Luke said, but not that he was properly upset.

The trio talked until about half past ten, still sitting in front of the now, almost dead fire. "I'm heading up to bed." Scorpius said. He stood up and stretched out and walked slowly through the Common Room. Albus yawned and decided to follow suit. Not wanting to be alone, Luke decided to 'hit the hay' as well. The three boys were all asleep before the eleventh hour struck.

At breakfast the following morning, they were handed their exam timetables. "Transfiguration. That should be almost all practical" pointed out. "And then an extended lunch break." Luke said happily. "And a free afternoon" Luke continued. "What a day!"

"Yeah, we've a fabulous Monday. Tuesday we have Defence Against the Dark Arts-"

"Practical" Luke said with a fist pump.

"- and Charms" Scorpius finished, ignoring Luke.

"More practical" Luke said, pumping his fist once more.

"Free day Wednesday except we have Astronomy at midnight." This announcement was followed by another fist pump by Luke.

"History of Magic on Thursday morning and Herbology that afternoon.

"And Potions to finish on Friday morning. Get in" Albus said. They all knew that Albus would have an easy Friday morning to achieve and Outstanding in his Potions exam, be it practical or written.

The timetable also assigned the classrooms they would be in and which Professor would be supervising the exams. They were to be in the same classroom for every exam except for Potion. Every year had the same exam timetable but were allocated different classrooms. Albus was excited but he was nervous too. They had been assigned to the Transfiguration classroom and Professor Williamson had been assigned as their supervisor. The three boys sauntered to the classroom, not in an arrogant or cocky way, but in a lazy way. They arrived and were the first into the classroom. Where the desks were usually set beside each other in pairs, the desks were set out individually. They were expecting it as the same thing had happened last year. The boys, as instructed by their Professor, took their assigned seats. The seats were assigned in alphabetical order which meant that

The classroom slowly filled up with their classmates. They were sharing a classroom with the Hufflepuffs. "Silence please. You will have a written exam and then I will individually assess your ability. I will call you by name in alphabetical order, you will come up to me, do as instructed and leave without speaking to anyone who has yet to finish. You will have two hours Do you all understand?"he asked.

"Yes sir" they all responded in unison.

"Very good. You may start once you receive your parchment." he flicked his wand and the stack of parchment distributed itself throughout the room. Albus already had his ink and quill on the table so he started the minute the parchment hit his table. He scribbled his name onto the top of the parchment, right hand still bandaged and resting in the sling, on the table beside him. He quickly scribbled through the exam, mentally being grateful for the fact he left his essay until Sunday afternoon. All the answers were rolling off his quill and after about forty minutes, he had finished. Albus rolled the quill in his fingers and began reading over his answers. He was satisfied with what he had written and slouched down in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced around the room and saw that Scorpius was finished too. He was supporting his head in his hands. The last twenty minutes passed agonisingly slowly. "Time's up, put your quills down" he said firmly."Accio" he said. All the parchment flew towards the Professor and he collected them. He flicked his wand again and a large box appeared around his desk as well as a tunnel leading from the box to the door. "To ensure privacy and confidentiality." he told the class. "Take a seat and I will call you in."

Albus slouched back down in his chair and waited for his name to be called. He zoned out completely and let his mind wander.

"Potter, Albus" Professor Williamson roared. Albus was startled and jumped from his chair. He hadn't heard Scorpius or Luke's name being called. He walked towards the large box and entered through the small door. "Albus, I'm going to flick through this book, starting from where we last left off, and you will tell me stop. Whichever page is open, you will do something from that page. You have to complete three different tasks. Here we go." Professor Williamson had only flicked through about three pages when Albus said stop. "Okay, Potter, please turn some beetles-" he produced a box from under his desk and emptied two beetles onto the table.

Albus withdrew his wand. "Buprestis ad puga pyga" he said, touching a beetle which turned into a button. Albus heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's go again, Potter." Albus let the book go a bit more this time when he said stop. Professor Williamson had started the book from the start this time when Albus finally said stop. "Please turn rabbits to slippers. This time, a rabbit was placed on the desk in front of Albus.

"Lepus crepidatus" Albus said. The rabbit turned partly to slippers. They still had ears and eyes and twitched on the table.

"Partial marks. Incantation was incorrect. And finally Mr. Potter. Once more." starting from the start of the book this time, Albus stopped him rather quickly. "Switching spells, Mr Potter. Please switch the eyes of the this rabbit to Snitches" he said.

Albus looked at the rabbit that only moments ago was unsuccessfully transfigured into a pair of slippers. He visualised a golden Snitch and murmured the incantation. He opened his eyes and was looking at one eye of a rabbit, and one Snitch in place of an eye. "You only visualised one Snitch, didn't you Potter?"

"Yes" he responded.

"You are dismissed" he told Albus who walked quickly down through the tunnel and out the door. It was unofficially lunch time and Albus had a very good idea where he could find his friends. He had made some silly mistakes but he had failed Transfiguration the previous year and he felt he had done enough for an 'E'

Later that Monday evening, Albus went alone to the Hospital Wing. He was hoping that his wand would be fully healed. He was tired of the sling, it was hurting his neck. He continued to readjust the sling every so often. The doors to the Hospital Wing were already thrown open and Albus walked straight in. "Potter, sit on one of the beds" Madam Pomfrey said as Albus entered the room. He took a seat on the nearest vacated bed. Albus waited for twenty or so minutes while Madam Pomfrey tended to other patients. He had already removed the sling.

Madam Pomfrey finally tended to him. Simply flicking her wand, Madam Pomfrey removed the bandage from Albus' hand. She then picked up his hand and started feeling each bone thoroughly. "That feels alright. It's fully healed Potter, just give it a few days without much action." she told him.

Albus was delighted. He wasted no time in returning to the Common Room and giving his friends and a jubilant Quidditch captain, the good news.

The rest of the week passed. He had done well in most of his exams. Defence Against the Dark Arts was all practical and he felt that e did really well.. Charms was the same format as Transfiguration. He was very tired during Astronomy and only got about half of it finished. He felt, however, that he had at least done enough to get a pass. History of Magic was almost painful to Albus. He didn't know many of the answers but he didn't care too much. History of Magic wasn't exactly a subject at the top of his list of priorities. Herbology turned out to be an all written exam, something that Albus wasn't expecting.

He did alright and thought that Professor Longbottom, being really good friends with his dad and knowing Albus since the day he had been born, would be kind enough to make sure that he passed the exam but you could never be sure what Professor Longbottom might do. Albus was happy now. He felt that no matter what Professor Kelly made them do, he knew he would do well.

They arrived to the dungeon classroom. Professor Kelly was already there waiting for the room to fill. "You have assigned seats, pleases go to them" he said. Albus took his seat. His cauldron was sitting in front of him and there was also a cabinet of ingredients sitting on the table in front of him. When the classroom was full Professor Kelly proceeded to hand out a piece of parchment to everybody. "Now this is rather advanced but simple if you follow the instructions correctly. This is the Girding Potion. In front of you all is your cauldron and a small cabinet full of various ingredients. You shouldn't need to leave your seat until you are finished. When you are finish, place a sample of your potion into a glass vial, label it with your name and leave it on my desk. You may then leave. You will have two hours but you shouldn't need that much time." he glanced down at his watch. "Begin"

Albus read the instructions twice over. He flipped the latch off the cabinet and began to search through the jars of ingredients, finally finding the four, dragonfly thorax, fairy wings, flying seahorses and doxy eggs, that he needed. Adding two dragonfly thoraxes first and then stirring four times clockwise, Albus' potion turned a murky yellow colour. Next, he removed a few fairy wings and crushed them into a powdery form. After adding the powdered fairy wings he stirred six times clockwise and nine times anti-clockwise. He read the next instruction twice over. He had to chop up three flying seahorse which he duly did. Adding them a couple of pieces at a time. He continued to stir the potion as he did so. It tuned from the murky yellow colour to an extremely bright, almost blinding yellow. Albus glanced at the instructions and knew he had the right colour.

Albus proceeded to finally add three full doxy eggs, as instructed. He stirred his potion the required seven times in a clockwise direction but his Potion quickly bypassed the golden colour Albus sought. He had added too much of something. Taking a quick glance once more at the ingredients he knew exactly what to do. He began rooting through the cabinet in front of him and found a smile vile labelled 'DRAGON'S BLOOD'. Albus quickly uncapped it and began slowly pouring small drips into the potions, stirring very slowly in a counter-clockwise direction. The potion began turning from the light brown colour it had been to a shining gold. Albus switched off the heat. It had to simmer for seven minutes. He flopped back into his chair and heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

Seven minutes later and the potion was finished. Albus had the vile labeled with his name ready and he quickly filled it with the golden liquid. Albus rose from his chair and was the first of the class t do so. Nobody was surprised as he left the vial onto the Professor's desk. Professor Kelly looked up at Albus and smiled. "I see you fixed my mistake" he whispered.

"What do you mean your mistake?" he hissed back.

"Come to me at lunch and I'll tell you" Professor Kelly whispered back.

Albus left the room looking very confused, unsure of what he meant. The young Potter returned to the Slytherin Common Room and decided to wait for his friends there. Albus knew that Scorpius would probably be the next out. Surprisingly it was his blonde haired, Australian friend who entered the Common Room next. She was closely followed suit by Emily and Scorpius entered only a few minuted later. Luke was the last to return to make the group of four a five. The group mutually decided to go to lunch.

As they ate they began to talk about what they were doing for the holidays. "I presume my family's gonna do what we do every year" Albus said. "Go to our grandparent's house for the entire holidays with the rest of the family."

"Hey Al, I always meant to ask but never did, does your family give you a lot of stick for being in Slytherin?" Scorpius asked.

"Eh, a bit but not too much. My cousins sorta get on with but there is the odd joke and slagging about it now and again. It's mostly some of my uncles who make jokes about it." Albus told them as he continued to eat. "What are the rest of you gonna do?" he asked the group in general.

"Well, I'm going to London because that's where my parents are." Ashley said. "And my brother is coming back from America for a while" she told them.

"I'm going home to my family too. My mum's parents usually come for dinner on Christmas day." Emily said.

"Well me ma has a really big family so we go to a different house every year. I think it's our house this year and all my dad's family lives abroad so we don't worry about including them." Luke said through bites of food. The Great Hall was only about half full, if even, because the lunch break was longer than usual so everybody wasn't eating at the same time.

"Well, I'm gonna spend Christmas at my house. My dad's parents will probably be there but my mum's parents were killed during the war." he said.

They continued to discuss their holiday plans for the whole of the lunchbreak. On departure of the Great Hall, Albus met Rose. "Hey Al" she said."What do you have now?" she asked.

"Nothing we're finished. We had Potions this morning and that was last."

"Oh... we've Potions now. We had a free this morning" she told him.

"I'll let you go then. Hope you do well Rosie" he said.

"Thanks Al, I'll talk to you later on" she said.

"Come on Al, we're going for a fly" Scorpius said. Albus followed the blonde haired boy to the Common Room.

He retrieved his broom from underneath his bed and joined his friends awaiting him in the Common Room. Luke and Emily weren't sporting brooms but Albus knew they would probably end up taking one each from the broom shed. "'Bout time" Ashley said. The other four murmured in agreement.

"Let's go" Scorpius said.

When Albus got back on his broom and was streaking through the crisp winter air. The ground was still frozen and the temperature was just above freezing. Albus loved the feel of the cold air in his face and he did a few laps of the pitch while Ashley and Scorpius retrieved the crate of balls from the broom shed and also got two of the better brooms for Luke and Emily.

"Two on two and Scorpius can be keeper" Ashley said. "Luke you're with me" she said. With the teams ready, they all took off into the air. They played for over an hour and they finally wrapped the game up when they were too cold to continue. The five went into the dressing rooms. They were all red cheeked, shivering, hands hastily shoved in pockets or under armpits. They left the crate of balls in the changing rooms as well as the spare brooms. Albus tried to warm himself up as he rubbed his hands together, blew them to try and warm them up.

Despite the cold, Albus thoroughly enjoyed being back on a broom. He led the group back to the castle, mostly because he was almost running. He wanted to be back in the heat of he castle. Albus jumped into a chair beside the fire and beside Jeremy after he left his broom back up under his bed. "Jeremy, I was wondering if you knew about us getting out holidays early otherwise you would have had us training again."

"I did know. The Head Boy and Girl are at all the staff meetings. We represent the students but we're not allowed to say anything about it until it has been announced by the Headmistress or the Head of House." Jeremy told Albus

"So do you know the reasons why we're getting off early?" Albus continued to probe.

"I do" he answered shortly "Why all the questions?"

"I'm just curious" Albus responded.

"Well, I can't tell you the reasons but if your father wants you to know, he will tell you. It's not up to me whether or not you are to be told" Jeremy replied. "And remember Potter; curiosity killed-"

"-the kneazle. Yeah I know" he butted in.

* * *

**A/N: I remembered reading a review saying I needed more of the other young Potters and the young Weasleys. Well, whoever wrote that, if you're still reading, are getting your wish. Giving them ther Christmas holidays can give me more time to write about the Potter and Wesasley children and it also ties in with my storyline**


	16. Closure

******Disclaimer: I unfortunately, still don't own the Harry Potter series.**

******16: Closure**

Albus awoke early on Saturday morning. He wasn't too sure of the time, it was difficult to tell when your Common Room was located under the lake and there were no windows to even make a guess by the position of the sun. Concealed behind the curtains of his four poster, Albus flattened, to the best of his ability, his messy black hair and reached a hand out to the bed side table and felt around for his watch. He grasped it and felt around for his wand. He felt the handle and grasped that. Carefully making sure to hold onto both items, he brought them back inside his bed. "Lumos" he muttered and his wand tip ignited immediately. He pointed it down to see the time. Seven thirty. Albus decided to get up because he knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep. He got out of his bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He wandered down to the empty Common Room, except it wasn't entirely empty. Professor Kelly was by the notice board.

"Morning sir" Albus said.

"Albus, good morning. I'm just updating the notice board. The date for the next Hogsmeade visit has been provisionally set so I'm just putting that up. Along with taking down and putting up a few things." he said.

"I didn't think you did that" Albus said.

"I like to do it. I also have a look around the Common Room, make sure you lot aren't up to things that you shouldn't be" Professor Kelly said. "You never came to me after class yesterday"

"Sorry Professor. I forgot" Albus told him sheepishly. "Will you tell me now?"

"Since you were able to reverse it, I think you could tell me" Professor Kelly rebutted.

"I'm not really sure what it was exactly but I added too much of something" Albus replied.

"Correct. I edited the quantity of ingredients before I gave you out the sheet. You added one too many doxy eggs. I felt that giving you a Potion to make in such a long period of time was too easy. Not everyone would make mistakes unless you didn't know you were making one. You may recall that we talked about dragon's blood being able to reverse the effects of adding too much of certain ingredients in potion making" Albus nodded to indicate he remembered. "Well, not many people seemed to remember. A lot of 'Acceptables' if I say so myself. Nobody, except you, got that perfect golden colour you need to have the perfect Potion. Now, when I talked about dragon's blood, you obviously remember me saying that you have to stir drop by drop into the potion. Many people didn't do that but still managed an almost golden colour."

"You won't tell me who they were, will you?" Albus asked.

"No, I won't. And before you even think about asking, I can't tell you why you got your holidays early." Albus had thought about asking but was he that predictable. "We need to go back to Occlumency after the holidays. It's been far too long." Professor Kelly told Albus and the young boy immediately understood.

"Thanks anyway Professor."

"No problem, now, if you don't mind, I have to be off. Lots of things to finish before we head off for the holidays."

Professor Kelly departed the room and left Albus alone in the Common Room where we wondered what he could spend his remaining hours to keep him occupied. No matter what he thought about doing, the thought of finishing his packing kept coming to the forefront of his mind. After deliberating with himself for a considerable amount of time, Albus gave in to his subconscious and decided to go and pack whatever he wanted to bring with him for the holidays. Albus tread quietly as humanly possible to the dormitories. Everyone else appeared to be still asleep but it's difficult to tell when someone is sleeping in a four poster bed.

Albus gathered his things slowly and placed them carefully and neatly into his trunk. He put his trousers in on the bottom followed by his t-shirts and jumpers. On top of everything, he lay his Quidditch and school robes. Crossing his fingers in hope that it would close with ease. He pulled the lid over and quickly latched it closed. Relieved, he attached the broom to the broom holder that his dad had put on the case and began relaxing. In the time that ensued between his starting to pack and finishing, everyone else in the Common Room had also started their packing. He looked around the room and saw that Luke was hastily shoving clothes into his trunk while Scorpius was using his magical abilities to pack his trunk. His spells first folded themselves before neatly placing themselves into the trunk. He finished his packing in next to no time and levitated his trunk over towards the door.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked his two friends.

"Yup" Albus said, getting up from his position on the bed and joining Scorpius who was half way out the door.

"I'm on my way." Luke said, dropping whatever he had in his hands onto the bed and following his friends.

"When are you gonna finish packing?" Scorpius asked.

"After breakfast, I suppose" Luke shrugged his shoulders as the three boys began to walk. The Common Room had filled up slightly but Albus presumed that most people were packing their bags or at breakfast. They didn't acknowledge anyone else in the Common Room and were soon in the dungeon hallway. The three boys walked in silence and arrived into a decently filled Great Hall. They took their seats and the post arrived soon thereafter. Albus or Luke didn't get any post but as usual, Scorpius received a copy of the Daily Prophet, after depositing the money in the owl's leg pouch. Albus and Luke continued to eat as Scorpius read the newspaper. Every so often, Albus and Luke would spare a glance over at Scorpius, expecting him to find something massive inside a paper that's banner headline and lead article were about a minor incident that involved a regurgitating toilet.

"You two are gonna want to hear it, aren't you?" Scorpius asked the pair of them as he put the paper down. Every morning Albus and Luke watched Scorpius read the paper expecting something about the three men involved in the break in to Hogwarts the previous June. Albus and Luke simply nodded their heads. "It's only the small article but remember the guy that your dad arrested Al?" Albus nodded his head once more. "Well, the Ministry announced last night that his sentencing is going to be on Monday at noon."

Albus was happy that the man was going to get his lifetime sentence in Azkaban. But, the minute that he heard about the sentencing, he had a yearning to go, to be there, to smile at the prisoner as he was carted off to Azkaban. He wanted to finally know that he was going to get to see the man pay for his crimes, that he and his friends would finally get some closure.

"I can tell by the look in your eye, I've known you long enough, that you want to go, you want to be there, don't you?" Scorpius asked.

"And you will be" said a voice from over the three boy's shoulders. It was Professor Potter or to Albus, dad.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I was at the Ministry last night when the decision was made and the Minister demanded more than anything, that you three be there as you guys were the only ones there, apart from myself." Harry said. Albus' face lit up immediately as his father broke the news. Luke smiled and Scorpius looked contented.

They finished their breakfast and returned to the Common Room. Albus done so with an added pep in his step. Scorpius helped Luke finish packing and left his trunk by the door. It was aready twenty to eleven and the trunks had just been brought, by magic, to Hogsmeade station and were being loaded onto the train. "Come on" Scorpius said calmly as the boys followed him. They got to a packed Entrance Hall. The doors were shut and there were murmurs of wonder as to why. Hagrid came from outside the doors, causing the crowd to part and the doors to fly open. Everyone rushed out and made the trip in overcrowded carts to Hogsmeade Station.

On arrival, the three boys were the first to disembark the carriage and rush through the station and onto the scarlet train. Albus found an empty carriage and the three boys took a seat and were soon joined by Ashley and Emily.

The clock outside struck eleven and with a blow of the train's whistle and a puff of white smoke, the Hogwarts Express started to move. "What would you like to get as a Christmas present?" Emily asked the compartment as a whole.

"I dunno, the Quidditch world cup is on in Ireland next summer and I was hoping that I'd get tickets for that but I dunno if I will" Luke said

"I forgot about the World Cup" Albus said.

"Me too" Scorpius added. The subject of the Quidditch world cup kept them talking the majority of the way home. As it turned out, the World Cup would take place around the area that Luke is from and further west of that. Luke was almost desperate to get a ticket to any of the games, especially any game that featured the host nation. As they passed by the many fields, the light faded, the sun set and night had fallen. The train began to slow and rain thudded the scarlet steam engine. Albus was led of the train by his group of friends and they all said a goodbye to each other on Platform 9 ¾. Albus saw the red heads of his mother and uncle, as well as the less distinguishable brown hair of his aunt.

All of the baggage was unloaded onto the platform. It was a simple matter of finding your own trunk which Albus did rather easily, mostly because of the broom attached to it. He loaded it onto a trolley and approached his mother and his sister who was by her side. "Hey Al" his mother said, hugging him as she did so.

"Hey mum" he replied. "Hey Lil'"

"Hi Al" his sister said.

"How was your term?" she asked.

"Fine" he replied. James found them soon after and they were on their way. Ginny informed them that they would be returning home for a few days and would then be journeying to the Burrow. They also found out in the walk from Platform 9 ¾ to the car park that Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo would be joining them at Grimmauld Place from Monday afternoon or evening after they visit Hermione's parents for a few days. Hermione's parents were going abroad for Christmas so they were going to visit them much earlier than usual.

They got to the car park but there was no means of transport to bring them from the train station to Grimmauld Place. "Come along" Ginny said as Albus and James continued to push their trolleys. Albus became confused as their mother led them down a side street and removed her wand and stretched out her arm. A large purple bus flew around the corner and screeched to a halt, stopping just in front of them. A tall man stood at the door. He had long hair, a full beard and it was difficult to tell where his facial features were. "Welcome to the Knight..."

"I know. Put away the cards and help us with these trunks." Ginny said irritably. The man jumped down from the bus and ushered them inside. He pulled the two Hogwarts trunks up and laid them with the rest of the luggage. "Grimmauld Place she said to the man who passed the message onto the bus driver and gave her a receipt.

"You look like 'Arry Potter" the conductor said.

"He's my dad" Albus said. The conductor smiled and turned back towards the driver.

"Eh, we got 'Arry Potter's son here, go straight to Grimmauld Place." the bearded conductor said. The bus' course changed instantly and they were soon in a street that Albus recognised. The bus swerved around the corner and ground to a halt across the road from their house. Ginny and Lily got off the bus and walked across the road and into their house while James and Albus waited for their school trunks. The conductor handed them down one by one and James and Albus took them. In an instant, without warning, the door of the bus closed, the large purple engine jerked forward and then sped away. Albus and James hauled their trunks across the road, up the steps and through the front door which had been slightly ajar. Both boys dropped their trunks at the bottom of the stairs and they followed their mother and sister down into the kitchen. The younger red head was sitting at the table while her mother had already started cooking dinner. Albus looked across the room and saw two owls. One of them was his, the other was James'. Hedwig II, more commonly known as Wiggy, was Albus' owl and she flew over and landed on his awaiting arm. Noddy, James' owl, remained unmoved when her owner entered the room. Albus left with his owl and went to his bedroom upstairs. The owl flew off his arm and perched herself on the window sill's edge. Albus sat down at the desk, pulled a sheet of parchment in front of him and picked up a quill. He forgot to ask Luke earlier and supposed he might have time to talk about what he was doing on Monday.

_Dear Luke,  
Just wondering what the story was regarding the sentencing on Monday. I'm sure you'd be welcome to stay here on Sunday night so you can come with me on Monday morning. You can send your reply with Wiggy and let me know what you're doing  
Yours sincerely, Albus S. Potter_

Albus tied to the offered leg of Wiggy and opened the window. "This is for Luke" he told her, rubbing her head. She pecked his finger and the owl flew out the window and Albus watched her until she couldn't be seen. "Albus! Dinner's ready" James shouted from the top of the landing. Albus only realised how hungry he was when he thought of it. He walked down to the kitchen and saw that the dinner was already laying on plates on the table. Albus ate slowly and enjoyed his meal. On finishing his dinner, he returned to his bedroom to find Wiggy tapping her beak on his window. Albus was shocked to see that the owl had already returned and he hastily opened the window. The owl landed on the bottom of the bed and Albus quickly untied the letter from the bird's leg. Unrolling it he began to read.

_Al,  
Me mother organised for me to stay with Scorpius until Tuesday so everything is alright. Appreciate your thought  
Luke O'B _

Albus was happy that Luke would be able to make it to the sentencing and the trio might finally get some closure. Albus flopped onto his bed.

* * *

Albus opened his eyes on Monday morning. He had been awaken by the load of James squeezing the air out of him. He shoved his elder brother onto the floor and sat up in the bed. James walked out of the room after telling Albus that he had twenty minutes before their father left for the Ministry. Albus was now hurried. Luckily for him he had left his clothes out the previous night and wasted absolutely no time in getting dressed. He ran down the stairs, jumping the last few, and continued down to the kitchen. Albus ate toast, bacon and sausages for breakfast and then found his father waiting by the fireplace. Albus took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fire. He was whisked away and stepped out of another fireplace and into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. His father followed him soon thereafter.

Albus went through the same procedure he did when he came here with Hogwarts. He got a badge this time that read "_Albus Potter, Witness_" which he pinned onto his top. "Albus, just follow me and don't speak to anyone you don't know." Harry said. Albus nodded his head in understanding and followed his father to the lift. The lift brought them to Level 9, the Department of Mysteries and they then had to go down another level to the courtrooms. Level 10 was only accessible by stairs. They entered one of the courtrooms and Harry told Albus to take a seat in the spectator area and he then left the courtroom once more. Albus looked around the courtroom. It was a large circular stone cut room. Where Albus was sitting was rows of tiered wooden seating which ran around to meet the seating for the Wizengamot. The centre of the floor had a wooden chair that had straps for the arms and legs, this was over to one side. Much more prominent in the room was a large cage. Spikes stuck inwards towards the prisoner and Albus began waiting. The courtroom began to fill up and Luke and Scorpius entered with Scorpius' parents and they sat beside Albus. Ginny, James and Lily were one of the last to enter and they were soon followed by two Auror. The Wizengamot emerged and took their seats. Kingsley sat in the middle with Harry to his left and an elderly wizard to his right. Kingsley nodded and the small bald man was brought up into the looked much worse for wear than Kingsley began to talk.

"I am Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Kingsley Shacklebolt. To my left is Head Auror Harry James Potter and to my right is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is Graeme Jamieson. Josef Mulciber, born in the United States, most recently living in Essex, you have been charged by Head Auror Harry Potter and you accepted the charges in the presence of Albus Potter. You have been charged with trespassing on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft ad Wizardry, using an Unforgivable Curse, the Killing Curse with intent to harm another human and killing Finn Riddle. In consultation all morning with the Wizengamot we have decided to issue a life sentence for each charge. That is four life sentences in Azkaban to be carried out immediately." The Aurors sent Mulciber back under ground where he would be transported from to Azkaban.

Albus smiled as did the two boys beside him. They had finally got some closure. Silently, they left the courtroom and they happily walked back through the courtroom and the Ministry. It went unspoken that they all knew that justice had been done. Albus could finally sleep soundly at night knowing that Mulciber would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.


	17. Traditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**17: Traditions**

Albus arrived home after the sentencing. Albus, Luke and Scorpius all agreed to write to each other on Christmas morning to tell each other what presents they received. Albus got back to Grimmauld Place along with his mother and siblings, to find Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo in the kitchen. Albus' day got better as he loved spending time with his cousins but due to their difference on school houses, this wasn't exactly something that was easy to do. Not to mention he and Rose didn't get on well with the other's friends. Albus also loved talking to young Hugo who seemed to have a very wise head on very young shoulder even if he appeared to be extremely like his father when he was a child.

The Weasleys were sitting in the kitchen, at the table, talking, about what was unknown because they stopped the second the four Potters entered. "How did it go?" Hermione asked. "The old bat who's head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement wanted to go easy on him because he said he was only a 'bystander dragged, possibly blackmailed, by a much superior wizard." Hermione quoted angrily.

"Life" Ginny said happily.

"At least Kingsley had some sense" Ron butted in. They all seemed to agree that Kingsley had made the right decision. "So we're going to celebrate I suppose" Ron said. "I already have some firewhiskey and butterbeer." Ron said. "Who should I invite?" he asked

"Ronald!" Ginny and Hermione both said together.

"You are not throwing a party" Hermione said decisively. Ron knew he was beaten and didn't even try to argue. "You may, however, drink your firewhiskey and share the butterbeer with the kids tonight."

Ron smiled and was contented with the decision. The dinner was cooked and ate in no time at all and the Weasley's and Potter's went into the sitting room. Ron summoned his small crates of firewhiskey and butterbeer, and distributed the latter among the five children. Albus sat and talked with his siblings and cousins. The conversation was brought straight in the direction of Quidditch by James after Rose tried to talk about school work. "You got so lucky" James said. They hadn't talked about the Quidditch match since early November. "I'm still bewildered as to how ye actually won that match. I dunno how Malfoy saved half of what he did" James said shaking his head. "And then what, you jumped on top of me, didn't know that was allowed" he continued

"I suppose we did get a bit of luck" Albus said.

"A bit?" Rose and James said incredulously.

"Yeah, a bit" Albus repeated

"Ye were so lucky, I don't think there's word for it!" James exclaimed.

"But you know what they say, right?" he asked rhetorically. "Good teams win when they don't play well" he told them with a smirk

"Oh give over" Rose said. "If they, we, Gryffindor I mean, get another go at the snakes, we, they will beat ye. I guarantee you that" Rose told him.

"If ye beat us in the final, I will resign from the Quidditch team!" Albus said.

"As in never play on the House team again?" James asked

"Yeah" Albus told them. Lily and Hugo just sipped their butterbeers as their older siblings talked about school matters.

"That's a bit much" Rose said. "How about you refuse captaincy if you get it later on in your school life" she suggested.

"I gotta agree with Rose. Never playing again is a bit much. So we're agreed you won't accept captaincy if you get in if we beat ye in the Quidditch cup final?" James asked.

"Deal" Albus said, shaking hands with his brother. "You're the witness Rose" who nodded her head in understanding. The brother's eyeballed each other until Ron dropped onto the couch between them. He was holding a glass of firewhisley which he sipped.

"How's school going for you all?"he asked. "James?"

"It's okay. I only think I failed the not important subjects" James said.

"That's the stuff" Ron said. "How about you two?" he asked the two second years.

"I already told you about everything from school daddy" Rose said.

"Right you did" Ron said. "What about you Al?"

"I think I did alright, could have been better, I wasn't expecting them last week so I wasn't really ready" Albus said.

"Yeah, yeah, not being ready is always difficult. You always have to be prepared, you have to be expecting the unexpected. Duty calls" Ron said finishing and getting up and running out of the room, the kids guessed he needed the toilet.

"Hey, why do you think we got off early?" James asked the other two. By this stage Lily and Hugo had left and were occupying themselves with a game that didn't bother the three older kids.

"I dunno but they've got to be pretty serious reasons if you ask me" Rose said.

"Professor Kelly told me that if dad wanted us to know, he'd tell us so it is something involving him I'd say"

"I think you could actually be right for once." James sad. "Wow, there's something I don't say often. Al is right, I suppose that doesn't happen too often though, does it?" James asked. He and Rose laughed while Albus picked up a cushion and hit James with it. "Hey!" James exclaimed. Albus loved having fun like this with his cousins, something that hadn't happened since he had been sorted into Slytherin. House divisions were forgotten and family relationships were reunited.

The three kids continued to talk about miscellaneous things about school. Lily and Hugo rejoined their conversation around nine o'clock. James, Lily and Albus were still talking about their exploits at Hogwarts. They then began to wonder about what houses Lily and Hugo would be sorted into to. The obvious choice was, of course, Gryffindor but they did throw out the suggestion of Slytherin, for Lily in particular who was always much fonder of her younger brother as opposed to her older brother.

"I will not be in Slytherin" she said defiantly.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin!" Albus said.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with being a slimy, deceptive snake" James joked. Albus only smiled at his brother's sarcasm.

"Time for bed. It's past eleven" Ginny said from behind the couch that they were all seated on or around. The children moaned in disagreement but they moved about and made their way upstairs. Albus went into his bedroom, quickly got ready for bed and scurried under the blankets.

* * *

Albus rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the bed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost half nine. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he got up and dressed quickly. Albus made hi way downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother, aunt, brother, sister and two cousins were sitting at the table. They all looked slightly worried. "Where's dad... and Ron?" Albus asked.

"We're not sure." Ginny said.

"We woke up this morning and they were gone" Hermione said."We're presuming they were called out for work or something."

They all sat in silence for what felt like eternity but in actuality was only twenty five minutes. Ron and Harry appeared into the kitchen and looked at their family sitting at the table. "Kids, leave the room" Ginny said. They moaned once more but got out of their chairs and left the kitchen.

A short while later Harry and Ron brought their children into the sitting room and told them to sit down. "We,with the guidance of your mothers, have decided to tell you about everything. Mainly the reason why Hogwarts was closed a month early" Harry said. Albus looked across the row to James and Lily and realised they, just like him, were struggling to contain their excitement. The three of them were on the verge of smiling. "Now, we know that you are all going to tell someone be it your other cousins, Scorpius and Luke in your case Albus and so on. Now, we don't mind you telling them but be careful who is in earshot. Tell only your best friends and make sure you trust the person you are telling." Harry warned.

"Now, the Saturday before the beginning of your tests, we received a tip from an anonymous source." Ron started. "We investigated it and trusted the source. It was putting the school and the students in danger."

"Michael Parker, allegedly, wanted to put Hogwarts under siege. We decided he wouldn't do it if there was no one there, particularly if you weren't there Albus and Luke and Scorpius as well. We talked with Minerva and the other staff as well as with Ministry officials. We took the precaution to give you all your holidays a week early. Parker wouldn't have the sources, we believe, to find out and get his siege organised in time." Harry said. Albus opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Harry. "We'll answer your questions at the end."

"It appears that he decided to go ahead with his siege but changed its location. Early this morning we were called out to a standoff between muggles and Parker and some of his acquaintances. Instead of explaining, we're going to watch it in a Pensieve." Ron said. Harry removed a Pensieve from the cupboard in the far corner and placed his wand tip to his head. He began to move the wand away from his head and a silver thread was attached to it. Harry put it into the basin of clear liquid and watched his children enter one by one. Rose and Hugo went next and were followed by the two Aurors.

They were walking down a dark street. Trees hung over the street and shaded it completely. No shadows were cast and the concrete pavement seemed to run for hundreds of miles. They continued to walk down the deserted street until they met a row of houses inside the tree line. The terraced houses all looked the exact same from the outside. They were red bricked, one story high,black slated roofs with a black front door. The doors were metal and it looked like they were only painted because the paint was flaky. The only difference between the houses was the different golden symbols that were painted on the door. Harry stopped walking at the front of the group and the rest of them also stopped. A bolt of green light bounced off the metal door as the doors overhead began to creek in the strengthening wind. A man walked to the door and peered outside of it. Another bolt of light careened towards the door and it bounced off the metal door once more. The door opened quickly and the man had a double barrell shotgun cracked over his arm. He fired twice in quick succession in the direction of the bolts of light and shut his door once more. The man who had fired the shotgun was small, stocky and had an almost shaved head except for a blonde strip through the middle of his head. More gun shots ensued from neighbouring houses, all in the same direction. More spells were fired towards the houses but they all bounced off the metal doors. Albus then saw the familiar shape of Michael Parker approaching the other men, closer to the houses. They were taking cover behind the trees. He walked straight out of the trees and appriached the house from which the first shot was fired. Many gun shots were fired in his direction from other houses and each tine he took a step back to deflect the bullets.

They continued to watch as Parker walked straight across the battlefield and deflected the bullets. "Stupefy" several voices called in unison. A circle of Aurors appeared around Parker but he disapperated before the Aurors could advance on him. Albus groaned even though he knew Parker wouldn't be caught. The other wizards all disapperated quickly but one of them managed to cast the Dark Mark before they took off. Albus felt something on his elbow and was soon jerked out of the Pensieve and was back in the living room a few seconds later.

"What happened... in the end?" Albus asked. Ron just sat down and looked at Harry to explain.

"The Muggles' memories were removed, obliviated." Harry said simply to the group of young people in front of him. "Any questions?" Harry asked. None of the kids had any questions, they were all still trying to comprehend what had just gone on. They were all lost for words as Harry and Ron looked on. They were unsure what to say and they eventually were called for lunch.

* * *

The week leading up to Christmas was quiet and uneventful. The highlight of the week for Albus was when Rose hit James in the face with the Quaffle and knocked him off his broom. James was only a few feet above the ground so it wasn't a serious fall. Albus nearly fell off his broom because he was laughing so much. The week progressed and Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo left for the Burrow on the twenty third and the Potters sent their luggage on the following day.

At around five o'clock on Christmas Eve, the Potters prepared for their annual trip to Godric's Hallow. For all his life, with the exception of last year, they went to the graveyard of Godric's Hallow on Christmas Eve. His father said it was a tradition that they he had been following since he was seventeen when he first visited with Hermione while they were on the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes. Harry had to work on Christmas Eve last year but he, Ginny and Lily went the day before when James and Albus were at the Yule Ball.

The family apparated into Godric's Hallow and walked the length of the village. Albus, James and Lily walked quietly alongside their parents. The three children had learned to respect their father's traditions. The silent five walked down the cold street and came to the graveyard. They entered and took what seemed like the monotonous walk to the graves of James and Lily Potter. Their namesakes' stood and looked on as Harry knelt beside the graves. He took out his wand and conjured a wreath of flowers which rested against the headstone. This was yet another tradition that his father followed when they visited Godric's Hollow.

The last ritual his father had when they visited the Hollow was a walk through the village that would end outside his old house. They finished in the graveyard and they walked down the village and then returned back again, stopping in front of the ruins of the once Potter house. Harry looked on for a while as did Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. Harry turned back towards his family and, behind them, he saw something that terrified him. He stopped in his tracks and gawked with his mouth open. He blinked in disbelief but once he opened his eyes, it was gone. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing" Harry said. "Come on, they'll be waiting at the Burrow" he said giving an arm to James and Albus. With a loud crack, Albus left the ground with a jerk just beneath his naval and felt like he was being forced through a rubber tube. Moments later he heaved a relieving breath as he felt his feet strike solid ground once more. They were about one hundred metres from the Burrow and the three male Potters walked to the towering structure which appeared to sway slightly in the light evening breeze. It was a rather mild weathered Christmas this year compared to the few previous years where there had been large amounts of snow fall. Entering the Burrow into the kitchen, Molly Weasley was there waiting for them.

"Harry! Albus. James" she said "Ginny and Lily have been here for a few minutes and we were worried that you got lost"

"No, I just apparated into the field out there. Still haven't got the hang of it" he said.

"Just about the only thing you haven't mastered" she said. "Anyway, everyone else is inside there" Molly told them. Albus and James went into the living room where everyone was sitting around the fire.

Ron and Hermione walked out to the kitchen. "Hey mom" Ron said as he walked through the door.

"Ron, Hermione can I talk to you... in private?" Harry asked.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave" Molly said and she did leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone in the kitchen.


	18. Highs and Lows

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. (Will some of you buy it for me for Christmas?)**

**A/N: I read a review from Will Zona a few nights ago. Now, it was a guest so I can't PM you but if you're reading this I just want to say thank you for the kind words. It is so inspirational and it gives me such a desire to continue to write. So thank you so much for your kind words. You don't know how good it feels to read something like that. So again, if you're reading this Will, thank you so much. I really appreciate the fact that you took a few minutes of your time to give me your appreciative and reassuring words.**

**And I would also like to wish all my readers a very Happy Christmas!**

**18: Highs and Lows**

Albus and James were, as they were used to, woken up by Lily on Christmas morning. "Wake up!" she shouted. "Wake up, it's Christmas!" she said shaking the two boys awake. Albus and James sat up slowly in their beds.

"Be quiet or you'll wake the whole house" James said.

"Most of the house is awake anyway" Lily rebutted. "Can we open our presents now? Mum and dad said not to open them until you two were awake so I came and woke you up!" she said.

"Yeah, thanks for that" Albus said. "And yes, you can open your presents" Albus and James crawled to the end of their beds and looked at their presents. He looked at the tags and found the box from his parents. He ripped open the package to find an unlabeled box. He stared down at the plain green box and wasn't sure what could be inside. James was watching Albus watch the box. The middle Potter child slowly lifted the lid off the box and saw an envelope inside. James laughed at his parents idea of a surprise. Albus smiled as well and Lily was laying out her own presents carefully on the floor. Albus picked up the envelope and opened it. He slowly removed the contents. His eyes widened in shock. He looked at the two slips of paper in his hand and began smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Open your present from mum and dad" Albus replied, still grinning. James found the present from his parents and ripped it open, finding a red box which he wasted no time in firing the lid across the room and removing the envelope. He opened the envelope with much more care than the rest of the present. His reaction was much the same than as his brother's. His eyes widened, his mouth fell open.

"No way!" he said. "No bloody way!" James exclaimed. The two brothers continued to smile. James stared at the two slips in his hand. "I can't believe it! Two tickets for the final, in the box!" James exclaimed once more.

"I know. I gotta write to Scorpius and Luke and tell them" Albus said. Still in shock, Albus decided to finish opening his presents first. His mind was elsewhere, however, as he wasn't thinking about what he was opening. After opening three of his presents he went back on his decision and decided to write to Luke and Scorpius. He dug around the bedroom and found some parchment, a quill and some ink.

_Dear Scorpius,  
Just opened the presents from parents. I got the two tickets for the final! TWO! FOR THE FINAL! I can't believe it! What did you get?  
-Albus_

He then wrote the same letter to Luke. Albus rolled them up and inscribed an 'S.M' on Scorpius' letter and an 'L.O.B' on Luke's. His owl, Wiggy, who had returned from her nighttime hunting and was more than happy to set off for a journey on what was a relatively warm Christmas morning.

* * *

The owl returned sometime later that morning while they were eating breakfast. "How did you get the tickets, dad?" James asked.

"I'm not sure if you know but I am rather important at the Ministry and I am good friends with our Minister and the Irish Minister." Harry said. The owl swooped through the window and landed on the edge of Albus' chair. Albus saw that she had a letter tied to each leg. Albus took each letter from the leg of his owl who flew out the door and Albus presumed that she was gone to be with the other owls who were outside. Albus unrolled the first letter in his right hand while taking a bite of toast. It was from Scorpius.

_Dear Al,  
My dad got a ticket for me too! In the box at the final! I don't know if Luke got them, I hadn't got a reply when I wrote this letter.  
Your friend,_ Scorpius

Albus was happy that Scorpius had got a ticket but feared the worst as he unfurled Luke's letter.

_Al,  
I didn't get tickets. My mam said she tried but they were sold out. Hope you have fun at the game anyway. I'll talk to you when we're going back to school.  
-Luke  
_

Albus was thoroughly disappointed for his friend, he knew how much he wanted to go. Albus then remembered that he had got two tickets so he had to bring someone with him. He decided there and then that he would bring Luke. He didn't have to worry about Scorpius not getting there because he had got a ticket so he was happier that Luke would be there.

Albus finished his breakfast and went into the living room. Most of the family was already there and Fred patted an open seat on the couch beside him. "We're just waiting for everyone so can pick the Quidditch teams for after dinner. From all he could see, the only people missing were his father, James and Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin entered a minute later.

"Sorry I'm late, Gran wanted me to wait for her" he said. "Have I missed anything?" he asked.

"No, we're just waiting for James and Harry so we can pick the Quidditch teams for later on." Fred said. The normal tradition in the Weasley household was that the entire family had a say in picking the fourteen players that would play the Annual Weasley Family Quidditch Match and it always took place an hour after the end of dinner. Harry and James entered after about three minutes of waiting.

"Sorry we're late, just finishing our breakfast" Harry said with a wry smile.

"No problem" George said. "Ready to begin?" he asked them.

Arthur Weasley stood up. His hair was graying and his wrinkled skin made him look older but he still looked great for a man of his age."So the initial teams I propose are: Team One is Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Lucy, Roxy and Al. Team Two is Dom, Louis, Harry, Teddy, Molly, Charlie and James. Anyone want to make any changes or can we pass them unanimously?" he asked the entire family.

Nobody said anything which always meant that the teams were being accepted by the family. "We are sorted then. One hour after dinner ends outside on the pitch. Team One will wear green and Team Two will wear red." Arthur told him. Nobody objected as green and red were the customary colours worn by each team. The adults left the room leaving the younger ones alone. Albus, James, Fred, Louis, Hugo, Rose, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne were the ones that remained. Ted and Victoire had left together and everyone had the same idea: the pair were dating while Dominique went to the kitchen to help with the cooking of the dinner.

"Get anything nice Al? Seeing as we won't see it once we go back to school" Louis joked. Albus smiled, well used to the taunts about his house.

"Just like James didn't see me on the Quidditch pitch?" Albus retorted to laughs from his cousins at his brother's expense. Albus smiled and then told them what he got. "Mum and dad got me tickets to the World Cup final. Bill and Fleur got me a book about the History of Quidditch. Ron and Hermione got me a broom care kit thingy. Percy and Audrey got me..." Albus said but was soon cut off.

"Did you say you got tickets to the World Cup?" Louis asked. By this time the girls had left the room to go and do their own thing. This split often occurred in the Weasley household.

"Yeah, two of them" Albus said.

"I got two too." James said.

"Ya know they way I'm both of yous favourite cousins? Do you wanna bring me to the game?" Louis asked.

"Please, we all know they like me best" Fred said.

"Well I'm gonna ask Luke because he really wants to go but he didn't get a ticket and it's in Ireland" Albus told them. "Ye can all fight between each other to get James' spare ticket" he said.

"And England really have a good chance this time" Louis said. "As good a chance as we've ever had. The team has just got better and better each year."

"I think Ireland and Belgium are the two favourites. Ireland's team is the best it's been since they won the cup in 1994." Hugo told them. "And Belgium have a really good team. All they do is play Quidditch. The Belgian Ministry made it the country's national sport about ten years ago and they've gone from strength to strength in the last decade." Hugo continued. "England have a really good team but I don't think they're good enough to match the strength and skill of Ireland and Belgium. Ireland have Nagle, Healy and Brookes. They're just unreal, best players in the British and Irish league at the moment. And the rest of their team is above average. And Belgium's skill is really good, they're really technical about their game. So, that's my prediction. Belgium and Ireland in the final" Hugo finished.

"Would you be willing to wager?" Fred asked.

"Well I'm not sure about the draw. Ireland Belgium could end up meeting in the semi final" Hugo said.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this" Louis said.

"I have to do something when I'm home alone. I read a lot of magazines and newspapers articles about Quidditch." the youngest Weasley told them. The others seemed impressed with Hugo's vast knowledge of the sport at such a young age.

"When's the draw?" Fred asked.

"For the World Cup?" Teddy Lupin interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Fred asked. Teddy ruffled the boy's ginger hair as he sat down.

"Because what else would you guys be talking about?" Ted asked rhetorically. "It's on January 4th. To be made by the Irish Minister for Magic and the Head of the International Quidditch Association in Dublin" Teddy told them. "And guess who will be there?" he asked rhetorically once more. "You guessed right, yours truly"

"How did you manage to get to that?" Albus asked.

"I, along with Wood and that other fool got invited for our 'amazing work with the Hogwarts Quidditch team in last year's tournament with the United States and Australia'" he quoted. "Who do all ye think is gonna win it? And lucky enough for me, I'll be at the final too. For the same reason as we got invited to the draw"

"Hugo thinks it's gonna be either Ireland or Belgium" James said.

"Not a bad choice at all Hugo" Ted replied. "Not bad at all. They've both got a good chance, and they're both top seeds for the draw so they won't be in the same pool."

"The rest of us think England are in with a right good chance" Louis said

"Yeah they're in with a chance but I have to agree with Hugo. Ireland have been a class apart lately and Belgium have soared up the ranking" Ted said. "No to mention we're only second seeds so it will be difficult. I think that Ireland are a class above us if I'm honest."

"Who is number one in the rankings?" Albus asked.

"Ireland, they took it over from Japan in November."

"Do you think Japan have a chance?" James asked.

"Maybe. They've been right poor for the last year or so, it's just they were so far ahead it took Ireland that long to catch them" Ted explained.

"Dinner" Molly Weasley said poking her head in the door. The boys got up and reported to the table. Already seated was Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks and the rest of the Weasley's and extended family minus the younger girls. They arrived soon thereafter.

"Nice to have you back Andromeda" Arthur said to Ted's gran.

"Well" she said. "You know that I go to be with Remus' mother every second year for Christmas. In fact, I'm heading over there tomorrow. She's got nobody else, not like I can come to you lot" Andromeda told them.

"Yes, very understandable" Arthur said. Molly came back to the table guiding a large turkey, and a large piece of bacon with her wand which she placed on the table. A plate was soon sitting in front of everybody and Ginny then entered with plates of potatoes and vegetables.

They, as was routine at the Burrow, ate in near silence. Albus was never sure why this was the case but he wasn't daring enough to ask during the period of silence. The conversations always happened before and after, but never during, dinner. Albus ate turkey, bacon, potatoes, and most of the vegetables. He was stuffed and could hardly move in his chair. When he could muster the energy about fifteen minutes later, his mother and grandmother were placing various deserts on the table but Albus felt that if he ate any more he would literally burst. However, he couldn't deny a slice of treacle tart which he ate slowly. He was one of the last to finish and when everyone was finished the one hour timer was started. The large group split again, the same way it had before. The boys were this time joined by Teddy and they continued their talk about the Quidditch World Cup. They went to the living room, while the adults stayed in the kitchen and the girls, Albus presumed, went back to whichever room they had been in before dinner.

"What were you saying about Japan?" Albus asked Teddy

"They were really good during my last two years at Hogwarts especially but they really started playing well after the last World Cup. They went unbeaten for two years but Ireland brought that to an end earlier on in the year and the Japanese have really gone down hill since. They're still number three. England should be hoping to be drawn in their group." Ted said.

"Suppose, from what you've said we would love to draw them" James said.

"Yeah definitely. Ireland, Belgium, Japan and Australia are the top four." Ted said

"What about Australia?" Louis asked.

"They're very consistent but always seem to ramp it up a few gears at World Cups. They would be a dangerous draw, the best bet if you're after a dark horse" Ted told them. "I, if you haven't guessed, have done a lot of research about the World Cup. The Daily Prophet, your mother James and Al, gave me a job having a look into all the international Quidditch matches as we build up to the World Cup."

"Really?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah, do you guys not read the Propet?" he asked, mocking shock. They all shook their heads no. "I am shocked" Teddy told them.

"Fifteen minutes until the off. Robes are laid out in the kitchen." Bill said. "You all know the drill by now, I'm sure" he said, ducking back out of the room. As they were all playing, they decided they better go and get ready. The Weasley family had decided to buy two sets of robes for this Quidditch match. Albus knew that his father had bought one full set, the green ones and Charlie brought the red ones with him from the Czech Republic, his current country of residence. They went into the kitchen and took their respective robes from the table.

Albus and James went to their bedroom and changed into their robes. They grabbed their brooms and went back down stairs to find that they were the third and fourth people ready respectively. The other two were Louis and Fred who were sharing a room, one that was closer than Albus' and James'. Fred and Louis were on the way outside and the two number sevens followed them.

Everyone was there bang on time and they lined up. Written on the chest of the robes was _'Annual Weasley Family Christmas Match 2019' _Bill was to referee the match.

Albus took off the quickest as Bill gave the commands and he soared higher than everyone else. The Quaffle was released and Teddy was the quickest off the mark. He took the Quaffle forward and off loaded it to Molly who caught it and only held onto it for a matter of seconds as she passed it on to Charlie who fired his shot away. It was straight at Ron who caught it rather comfortably and began the counter attack. Ginny raced forward, Quaffle tucked under her arm and drew the defender. She then passed it to Lucy who flicked it past the onrushing Teddy and Roxy caught it, straight through on goal. She fired it back across Dominique who had anticipated this and began moving as the tan skinned Weasley drew her arm back. Roxanne Weasley was very similar to her mother, tanned skin and dark hair. Completely different than the rest of her Weasley aunts, cousins, uncles and even father and brother. Dominique saved and made it look rather easy but it was anything but that.

The game continued in this vain except the finishing became more clinical and the scores began to rise. James took off as the two brothers saw the Snitch and he led the way with Albus hot on his tail. They were much higher than everyone else and the game went on as usual. No one seemed to notice the two Potter brother's chasing each other except Fred who composed himself, drew back his bat and took aim. The Bludger thundered off Fred's bat as James closed in on the Snitch. The Bludger collided with Albus' midsection He fell off his broom as James closed his hand around the small golden ball. Albus' body continued to pick up speed as he fell and none of them could get enough time to fly underneath him and catch him. James turned back around and saw his brother falling through the air. Hermione, however, was thinking fast.

"Arresto Momento" she shouted, pointing her wand at Albus. His momentum slowed until he came to a stop but the force of gravity brought him down the remaining five feet. Hermione conjured a stretcher and carried Albus' unconscious body to his bedroom.

"Leave him alone until the morning. You can go and see him them" Molly Weasley warned and nobody dared to not listen.

* * *

**A/N: If you've been paying attention, you would know that the impending Quidditch World Cup in the story will take place in 2019. It takes place every four years and the last one we know about took place in Goblet of Fire, the summer of 1994. So how did I get to an odd numbered year? Well, in my mind it wouldn't have taken place in 1998 because it was just after the Battle of Hogwarts etc. so it was put back a year to 1999 and every four years from then would be 2003, 2007, 2011, 2015 and 2019 and that is how I got to a 2019 Quidditch World Cup**

**Also, I'm sure that you can all understand that I'm taking a few days off for Christmas**


	19. The End and the Start

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. I got up on Christmas morning expecting to find out that some of you had bought it for me but alas, no.**

**19: The End and the Start **

Albus awoke the following morning to see his father lying at the end of his bed. "Dad" Albus croaked. His father sat up.

"How're you Al?" he asked. Albus tried to sit up. His limbs and joints were very stiff and his midsection was very painful. Fred entered the room.

"How are you Al?" he asked.

"I'm... a bit sore." he replied. "What exactly happened?" he asked as James sat up in his bed and looked at his father and cousin standing around his younger brother's bed.

"Genius here clubbed a Bludger straight at you." Harry said. "Knocked you off your broom. Hermione probably stopped you from dying" Harry said. "Always thinking, she is."

"I'm against you and you can't hit me and when I'm with you, you smash me. Bloody genius alright" Albus said. His voice was much stronger than it was a few minutes previous. The four had a good laugh  
at Fred's expense.

"I think it's just the fact that you were wearing green. I'm not used to trying to hit people in red" Fred said jokingly.

The four left leaving Albus telling him that he needed to rest. Molly Weasley entered only a few minutes later. Albus noticed that she was carrying a case with her and Albus was preparing to gulp down goblets of different Potions. However, is grandmother began mixing potions in two smallish cups. "How are you Albus?" she asked. "A bit stiff, sore and a pain just under your ribs" she said and Albus nodded. "I've seen my fair share of Quidditch injuries. This family is Quidditch mad. Charlie was the last one to suffer an injury similar to yours. Smashed by a Bludger out in the garden. George hit him in the back." she told them. "Drink this" she said handing him a cup of orange liquid. Albus did as he was told and handed her back the cup. "And this" she handed him another cup, a deep blue colour this time. He downed that too and began to feel better. "Give it a few hours and you will feel as good as new" she told him packing up her case and leaving the room.

"Thanks" he said.

* * *

Albus had dozed off and when he woke up he felt much better. He jumped out of his bed and only then did he realise that he was still wearing his Quidditch robes. He dressed quickly and ran down the stairs, jumping the last few. He went into the living room to find his cousins in stitches laughing. "What did I miss?" Albus asked. **  
**

"We... we..." Fred panted between fits of laughter. "We dropped a Fanged Frisbee into the girl's room" he managed to get out. "I got it off dad, they've made newer, better ones" he told Albus.

"It started snarling at them and they got scared. But then Victoire came in and blew it up. It went everywhere and one of the fangs hit Lucy on the head and nearly knocked her out." Louis said. Albus imagined it and laughed himself.

"What are you guys up to next?" Albus asked.

"Well, Hugo here wanted to have a game of Quidditch but you hardly want to get back on a broom after what happened yesterday" James said.

"Don't you tell me what I want to do. Where's my broom?" he asked.

"It's... we're not sure" Louis said as they all thought about where Albus' broom could be. He found his father in the kitchen.

"Hey dad, where's my broom?" he asked. Harry gestured to the door where Albus saw his broom lying against the wall. He picked it up and went back into the living room. "Found it" he told his cousins.

"Two on two into one goal, yeah?" Louis asked. They all nodded. "You're keeper Hugo, that right?"

"Yup" he replied.

"Good" James said. "Me and Louis" he said. They agreed and Albus smiled at Fred who returned it. "And no Bludgers, no need for them" James said and they all nodded in agreement.

Out onto the pitch, or into the garden at least, and they released the Quaffle and the Snitch. As expected, James and Albus were appointed their team's Seeker. Fred took the Quaffle almost immediately as Hugo tossed it out between them. The Snitch had flown off and was now nowhere to be seen. "This feels weird" Fred shouted as he flew forward with the Quaffle.

They all murmured their agreement as Fred fired a shot at young Hugo. Hugo got his body behind the Quaffle and stopped it and catching it. He tossed it a long way downfield and James retrieved it. Charging down the pitch, James set his sight on the hoops. He surged ahead only to find Fred in his way. Jaes tried to throw it over the top but Albus intercepted it easily. Out of nowhere, Albus dropped the Quaffle and charged to the other end of the pitch. Fred and Louis were mystified but James wet after him also seeing the glimmer of gold. Albus had a huge headstart on James and he was ready to touchdown with the Snitch in hand when James was getting past halfway.

"Bit of a downer" Fred said as he landed beside Albus. "Only got one shot away" he continued. "Good catch though"

"You could have let it go a bit longer" Louis said.

"Yeah" James and Hugo agreed.

"Can't help it" Albus said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up" James told him, shoving him playfully. They went back inside and sat down, no idea what to do. "What do we do now?" They all shrugged their shoulders as they slumped into the couch. They all jumped as music hit their ears.

"Grandma must have the radio on. Always does when she's working in the kitchen" Fred said.

"Spot on" George said, walking into the room, holding an empty glass in his hand. "I heard some screaming earlier on. How did the new Frisbee go?" he asked eagerly. This was the very reason everyone loved their uncle George, always loving their mischief.

"Well, it really scared them. Then Victoire blew it up-" Fred started but his father interrupted him.

"Victoire? Not at all, that's a new feature. I gave you the self exploding one. Removes all evidence it was ever there because it all disappears a few minutes after the explosion. Took the idea from leprechaun gold" George explained to them. "I best be off. Dinner's nearly ready.

* * *

Everyone left the Burrow in the following days and even the Potter's returned home where Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo had joined them to celebrate the new year. It had been a quiet get together. The kids had a wizard's chess tournament which culminated in a final between Albus and Rose. Both of them had got new chessmen for Christmas and some of the pieces were still iffy about whether or not to trust their new owners but still did as they were ordered. Rose won and Albus accounted this to the fact Rose had played more games with her new chessmen and they trusted her more and Albus' did him.

The new term of Hogwarts was due to resume the following Monday, January 7th and the Hogwarts' Express was set to leave King's Cross the day before. Albus, as per usual, was packed and ready the night before while James was rushing on Sunday morning. Eventually arriving at King's Cross with then minutes to spare, they quickly slipped through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4 and loaded their things onto the train. Saying goodbye to his mother and sister (his father was spending the day in the Auror office before he resumed his post at Hogwarts). Lily was once more sulking about not being able to go until September. "Only nine more months and you'll be on the train with me" Albus reassured her. This seemed to cheer her up somewhat. "And I'll bring you some sweets off the train" he added. He hugged her and accepted a kiss off his mother. The whistle of the train sounded and the students who were left on the platform rushed onto the train while the others stepped away from the scarlet trains. Heads were hung out windows as students shouted their goodbyes and waved to their families as the train rumbled and began moving forward. Albus had got on at the end of the train and began to walk down the narrow passageway peering into each compartment looking for either of his friends. Luke and Scorpius were nearly always early so he expected them to already be in a compartment. He finally found the unmistakable slicked back blonde hair of Scorpius Malfoy and he could hear the very unique accent of Luke O' Brien. He slid open the compartment door and dropped into the seat beside Luke.

"Kissing mammy goodbye?" Scorpius joked.

"Shut up" Albus replied, again in a jocular manner. "Anyway. Luke, do you want to come to the Quidditch World Cup final with me?" Albus asked.

"Seriously?" Luke asked, his eyes wide in shock, mouth hanging open and perched on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, I got two tickets" Albus told him.

"Sure" Luke said. A huge smile came onto his face as he got out of his seat and hugged Albus. "I love you" Luke said.

"Don't go too far" Albus said as Luke released him. ``

"Did you see the draw?" Scorpius asked as Luke sat back down, still smiling.

"Yeah, Japan, England, Spain and New Zealand" Albus said. "Good group"

"Very good" Scorpius agreed.

"Bulgaria, America and China" Luke said. "And we can't play ye until the final" Luke said happily.

"That's not easy." Scorpius said.

"Pffft" Luke said. "Rather ours than yours" he told them.

As it did on the way from Hogwarts before Christmas, the topic of the Quidditch World Cup carried them through most of the journey. Darkness had fallen by time they concluded their conversation as they came within ten minutes of Hogwarts. Scorpius pulled down the blind on the door and they pulled on their robes as the Hogwarts' Express rumbled once more and began to slow, eventually coming to a stop in Hogsmeade.

* * *

The Hogwarts' feast was as impressive as usual. They returned to their beds, unable to eat anymore but not before Professor McGonnagall said a few words as was customary. "We are nearing times the like of which we have not seen in many a year. These times brought people together but also drove us further apart. Keep your friends and family close to you and remember what it means to be a student at Hogwarts. Remember that our kind has powers Muggles do not but Muggles possess abilities that we don't have." she said. "Now, off to bed, classes resume in the morning."

The Slytherin second year boys went straight to their dormitories, finding their trunks nicely positioned at the end of their beds. They all put on the pyjamas as they queried what Professor McGonagall meant by her speech. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Scorpius said. The other three, Albus, Luke and Brian, looked utterly bewildered.

"You all heard about Parker attacking the Muggles over the holidays?" Scorpius asked them.

"Yeah" Albus and Brian said but a definite "no" from Luke brought the attention to him.

"I'll explain after" Scorpius told Luke. "She's trying to remind us that it isn't always easy to slaughter Muggles. They're resourceful folk" Scorpius said.

"Yeah, they managed to thwart Parker cos they figured him out" Albus said.

"Can someone please explain what happened?" Luke asked.

"Parker went to attack a load of Muggles and he went to try and kill them all, ya know to send out a message, but they managed to stop him. I think it was because they had steel doors that were really thick and all the curses and stuff they fired just bounced off them." Albus explained.

"And what happened?" Luke asked.

"The Muggles had weapons, whadda call them? Guns, I think" Albus replied. "And they just held them off until the Aurors got there and once they did, all Parker's men disapparated"

"Cowards" Luke said as they all got into bed.

"Yeah" the others murmured as they climbed into bed. Albus was so tired, he pulled the hangings of his four poster shut and fell asleep after only a few minutes.

He had the strangest of dreams. He dreamed he was falling, and falling, and falling until his fall was finally broke by water. He bobbed back up to the surface of the icy liquid and heard a maniacal laugh. "It worked" he heard a voice say, followed by a hiss. He was then dragged beneath the water by a hand on his foot.

He awoke and sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat. His breathing was heavy, he looked around and noticed that he was in his four poster bed. He emptied his head of all thoughts, as Professor Kelly had instructed him to do if he had a nightmare, and fell back onto his bed and drifted back into his state of sleep


	20. Normal Service Resumed

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Maybe things will change in 2013****20: Normal Service Resumed**

Albus awoke the following morning unable to remember much of his dream except a loud hiss and waking up drenched in a cold sweat. He told himself it was a nightmare and only came about because he was so tired. He went through his routine as normal and didn't mention it to anyone. His first day back was much easier than expected, as was the first week. Where he expected the work to be piled on them, the teachers had different ideas. They eased them back into the flow of life at Hogwarts and Albus was happy at this as Jeremy Finch had upped the training before their upcoming clash against Ravenclaw. A win for the green clad Slytherins would put them first in the standings ahead of Hufflepuff who led the table on the points scored. After watching the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match at the end of November, Albus knew that Ravenclaw's strengths were in their Chasers and Beaters. They led Hufflepuff by one hundred and thirty points but their Seeker was quite poor and was well beaten to the Snitch.

The Friday evening they were back, Albus to his surprise, had all his homework finished and was reminded by Jeremy that they were training in twenty minutes, at five o'clock. Albus had completely forgotten and jumped out of his chair. He ran up the steps taking two at a time. He changed quickly, or as he quick as he could and found his broom tucked away under his bed, the same place he left it after their last training on Tuesday. Why he put it under his bed he didn't know. Scorpius had already come, changed and gone by the time

He walked down the sloping gardens with Scorpius. They could clearly see the Quidditch pitch on what was a perfect evening to train. There was clear skies, no wind although there was a noticeable temperature change once they stepped outside the castle. The changing rooms were empty, except for Jeremy, as they stepped inside. "Played any Quidditch over the holidays?" he asked them. Scorpius shook his head no and Albus was contemplating whether or not to tell Jeremy about his injury.

"Yeah" Albus said. "Fell about 60 feet" he said. This got Jeremy's attention immediately.

"What?" he said.

"I fell about 60 feet, off my broom" he repeated.

"How?"

"Bludger" he replied.

"Who?"

"Fred"

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"I'm still here, amn't I?" Albus retorted.

"You didn't break anything?"

"No, my aunt stopped my fall before I hit the ground and my grandma healed everything. Might have bruised a few ribs but everything is good now" he told Jeremy.

"Okay" Jeremy said, sighing in relief. "You're training with one of the Beaters today. Catch the Snitch as many times as you can without getting smashed. Start slow, without a Bludger and then add one in. You can go and get started. Take a break after every ten or so catches.

Albus did as he was told and began training. Although he was by himself for the first half hour or so, it was intense and of the Beaters, Avery, joined him and Albus found it much more difficult. He was able to outrun the Bludger but he had little rest time. He would catch the Snitch, let it go and then chase after it again. After an hour and a half of relentless Snitch hunting, he was called down to solid ground where the rest of the team were gathered. Jeremy was talking to them, acting out plays on solid ground. Avery and Albus walked over, stood and watched.

"We're not going to be using play 4TX" Jeremy said. This was the name that Jeremy had given to the complicated play that saw Scorpius pass it to Higgs who offloaded to Ashley coming around on the loop off one of the flanks. Ashley would then go down the flank and Jeremy would on the one opposite while Higgs went through the middle. Higgs and Jeremy would swap places, Ashley would pass it to Jeremy but he wouldn't catch it, merely flick it on where Higgs would be waiting to put it in for a goal. "We're going to save that. We can use all the other plays. Albus, I'm going to leave it up to you how you want to play on Sunday week."

It was almost seven by time they got pack up to the castle and Albus was starving. A quick trip back to the stone cut, cavernous Common Room to change and freshen up, Albus, Scorpius and Ashley went to dinner together. They ate their dinner, roast beef as well as potatoes and vegetables, but as they ,among others, made to leave, the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl told them to sit and wait because there was to be an announcement by the Headmistress. They wondered what it could be but when Professor McGonagall stood and silence fell over the room did they notice that she was not looking grave or sad but rather like she was in a good mood.

"I have just been informed-" she started "-that there will be a whole school inspection to be conducted through an entire week by the Ministry of Magic. Everything will go ahead as planned except, one thing has been brought forward at the request of Ministry officials. The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw will now take place on Wednesday evening next at five o'clock. The players will be excused from classes from two thirty on Wednesday." she said. "I believe it is time for you all to return to your Common Rooms but I would ask the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams to wait behind. The hustle and bustle to exit the Great Hall followed as the vast area emptied leaving only seven people at the Slytherin table and seven at the Ravenclaw table. "Come forward" she said at last when everyone was gone, including the teachers except the Headmistress and the Head of Slytherin and Ravenclaw house. They walked up to the staff table. Professor McGonagall took out her wand and fourteen chairs appeared. Seven lined up, a gap and then another seven. The fourteen players took their seats. "I hope that you're alright with the game being brought forward. I'm sure that you have been preparing and will be ready. A meal will be provided to your Common Rooms shortly after half past two." Albus looked down the line and Albus could see a wry smile on Jeremy's face. He knew that Ravenclaw had only practiced once that week and it was a rather light one from what they had overheard. Slytherin on the other hand were more than ready and they had the desire that they could go out and play the match right there and then. "Off you go then" she said and they all went. Professor Kelly, Albus saw, also had that wry smile on his face as his team left the Great Hall.

* * *

The Ministry inspectors arrived before dinner on Sunday evening. There were five of them, three women and two men. One of the women was young, in her mid twenties. The other two were much older, one was in her mid forties and the last was about forty years the senior of the youngest. The youngest women had long dark hair, tanned skin and looked very much like she could still be a student at the school. The middle woman was small and plump. Her brown hair was graying and she seemed to waddle rather than walk. The oldest woman was very similar to the forty something year old. Her hair was entirely grey and she was rather small and plump also. She also preferred to waddle than to walk. The two men were rather old. In their sixties, at least, thought Albus. They both were balding, a small amount of grey hair around the back and sides of their heads. They both had long hooked noses and their blue eyes seemed to be huge. Both men sported grey beards and mustaches which quivered when they talked.

The inspection began on Monday morning and Albus was lucky to not have any inspectors on Monday and his luck continued on Tuesday and on Wednesday morning. His luck, however, ran out on Wednesday afternoon. A double class, which he would be leaving early. Their Defence Against the Dark Arts class got underway and Harry began to talk. The young woman from the Ministry was sitting at the back of the room. The teachers had been urged to continue as normal and ignore the inspectors.

"We were talking about different ways to defend yourself.

"Now we were going to start talking about the best ways to defend yourself. Anyone have any suggestions?" He asked them.

"Protego" Scorpius said, a few seconds after raising his hand.

"Yes, that would be the most conventional way. Any other ideas?" Ashley raised her hand. Harry nodded in her direction.

"Attack" she said. "Keep on the offensive"

"Yeah, take five points." Harry said. "Keeping on the offensive is a very good way to prevent attacks from your opponent. You do, however, have to be aware of conter attacks. To demonstrate, Albus come up here please." Albus got out of his chair and walked up to the front on the room. He was used to his father using him in demomstrarions. "Okay Albus' I want you to fire a spell at me" Harry said.

"Expelliarmus" Albus said, pointing his wand at his father. Harry dodged and fired the same spell, nonverbally, straight back at him. "Protego" Albus said quickly, instinctively. A silver shield was conjured in front of him and he deflected the bolt of red light straight upwards.

"You can sit down now Albus" he said. "You can see how I countered. I dodged and returned one. Albus was very quick in conjuring a shield and blocking me. There are many people who might not be so quick to defend themselves so there's another way to defend yourself" Harry said. He looked around the class, seeing the inspector was scribbling notes, he urged his class to do the same. "Begin making a list of ways to defend yourself, you will be writing an essay on it for homework."

The scratching of quills on parchment filled the room as Harry looked around the class. He looked down at his watch. Twenty past two. He had ten minutes until the three Slytherin Quidditch players departed. "So," he said addressing the Gryffindor side of the classrooom. "Can any of you tell me what you've written down? Alison, please read out your list"he said.

"Best way to defend yourself" she began reading the heading. "The 'Protego' Shield Charm. Being on the offensive. Counter attacks." she read and when she finished, she looked up at her Professor.

"Very good." Harry said, retreating behind his desk and sitting down. "Now before, Albus, Scorpius and Ashley leave for to prepare for their Quidditch match, your homework" he said. Opening a diary on his desk he began to talk and write in it at the same time. "An essay, twelve inches of parchment, on the best ways to defend yourself" he told them. "You three are excused". Harry pointed at Scorpius, Albus and Ashley who quickly packed up their things and left the classroom, as quietly as they could. When they passed the inspector, she looked simply smiled at them which Scorpius returned.

The trio returned to the dungeons common room where the rest of the team gathered. "When are we getting food? I'm starving" Higgs said as seven plates appeared on the table while another table appeared behind them, piled high with food. Higgs smiled as he picked up a plate and began to fill it with food. Jeremy didn't say anything while they ate but when they finally finished and were well into the digestion phase around four o clock, Jeremy ordered they go and get their things. He had got the robes washed and the elves had put them down in the changing rooms for them. "Get your brooms and whatever you need. We're headed down at quarter past. Professor Kelly said he couldn't hold the students out of the common room for any longer than that. The seven silently went about their business. The stone cut common room was dark as it always was, made Albus think. He was different than the rest of his family and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being his own person and not having to be like the rest of his family.

"Let's go" Jeremy said, shouting up to the dormitories. They walked as a group down to the Quidditch pitch. Led by Jeremy Finch, they walked straight into the changing rooms where the green robes hung above their usual seats.

"Them house elves are good" Scorpius muttered to Albus, who smiled.

"This is my last chance to win the Cup. It's been eight years, EIGHT!" Jeremy said loudly with fifteen minutes 'til the off. "That's too long. I've been on this team since I was in second year and we've finished second and third every year. This team... this team is the best Slytherin team I've seen during my time here." Jeremy was now talking loudly, is words filled with passion and desire. "We can beat these! They might be the champions from three years ago and runners up two years ago but they lost their best players since then. They won't roll over but we can dispose off these. Scorpius, you won't be under as much pressure as you were against Gryffindor. We will dominate this game. Myself, Higgsy and Ashley will keep the scoreboard ticking over. And you two" he turned to the Beaters. "are the best partnership you can give Beater bats to. Normal stuff from you. And Albus... just think about it. We win this game and we're in the final. How much do you want another shot at your brother and cousins?" he said.

Albus thought about this. He really, really wanted another shot at his cousins and brother, at his family in general. At Gryffindor. "Do you hear them shouts? Ravenclaw have just taken to the pitch. Now it's our turn. It's our time" Jeremy said loudly. He grabbed his broom and walked out onto the pitch, closely followed by his team.

"And here comes the Slytherins" said the commentator, a voice Albus didn't recognise. He looked up to see Hufflepuff in about his fourth year. "Captain and Chaser Finch is joined by 'keeper Malfoy, Beaters Montague and Avery, Chasers Higgs and Wilson and Seeker Potter." the commentator announced. Oliver Wood, or Mr Wood as Albus should now probably call him, walked out into the middle of the pitch, the ball crate floating a few feet in front of him.

"Captains, shake hands" he ordered loudly. Jeremy and a burly Ravenclaw sixth year walked forward. They shook hands and Jeremy stared straight at him as if he wasn't there. They release the other's hand from their grip and the Ravenclaw captain smiled as he turned away. "Mount your brooms" Wood ordered. Six green, seven blue and one black clad people rose high into the air. Albus was the one green who didn't rise high. He hovered about eight or ten feet above the ground. Mr Wood flicked his wand and released the Snitch and the Bludgers. The Quaffle was then thrown, right into the middle and Albus could hear the commentator. "Remember, a win for Slytherin would see them into the final... and onto the game now. Finch takes the Quaffle, flys forward. Ravenclaw, where's your defence?" he asked rhetorically as Jeremy did indeed soar straight through the middle, a gaping hole left by the Ravenclaws inviting a shot from the Slytherin captain. "Finch shoots and Bradley has no chance. Ten nil Slytherin" the commentator said. Albus stayed low and noticed that the Ravenclaw Seeker had was down below the game as well. "Not often you see something like this. The two Seekers are below the game, mostly the fly high above it. A tactic initiated by Potter and it looks like Emerson has followed him. While we're observing the tactics of the Seekers, Higgs and Wilson link up to get through the unlock the defence, thirty nil to Slytherin. Looks like the Snakes are trying to send out a message. The Quaffle hasn't got anywhere near Malfoy and that's thanks to some good defending from the Chasers and very good work from the Beaters." the commentator continued. Albus flew around, if he was walking it would be an amble, as he kept his eyes peeled for any glimmer of gold.

"And Emerson is off" the commentator said. Albus looked around and, while turning his head he saw a glimmer of gold at the base of the Ravenclaw hoops, the opposite direction the Ravenclaw seeker was flying in. Albus took off after the Snitch. "An interesting one here" the commentator began. "Potter has gone one way, Emerson the other... oh hold on, Emerson has turned around and is belting down the field after his counterpart. Looks like Emerson tried to trick Potter but the plan has backfired on him." Albus leaned forward, nearly flat along the handle of the broom and he soon was flat on the handle to dodge a Bludger. The Snitch had climbed higher and was about three quarters of the way up the pole. Albus went into a climb, trying to finish the game quickly. "Seventy nil to Slytherin" the commentator announced. Albus careened forward, stretched out his hand turned his broom. A sharp intake of breath from the Slytherin supporters was closely followed by thunderous applause and loud cheering. He stopped only centimetres from the hoop, his left hand clasped. He could feel the tiny fluttering of wings in his hand as he turned his broom and took off towards the ground. The rest of his team followed.

"Potter has caught the Snitch. Another shut out for the Snakes, two hundred and twenty points to nil. Slytherin book their place in the final in June and can face any of the teams." By time Albus got to the ground half of the Slytherin grandstand had emptied and Albus and the rest of the team was engulfed in a wave of green. "Slytherin's first final in six years. Normal service resumed for the snakes"


	21. Unusual Conversations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**21: Unusual Conversations**

There was only a small party in the Slytherin common room that evening, on account of the fact that it was a Wednesday and they had to be up early for classes the next morning. A crate of butterbeer had been delivered by the house elves, one of the sixth years had ordered them to get it and, house elves being unable to disobey their masters, had arrived, heaving the crate with two other elves. Also delivered by the house elves were plates of food and huge pitchers of pumpkin juice.

A dinner for most people consisted of some sausages, chicken nuggets and chips as well as other foods which would be considered 'party food'. The sixth year who ordered the butterbeer, dusted off the wooden crate and handed bottles around the room, finding the team members with two bottles each. The noise wasn't as loud as usual, as it would have been had it been a Saturday night, but the Slytherin celebrate making the final with a game to spare. At half past eleven, Professor Kelly entered, a smile on his face and said "look lads, I'm delighted as much ye are but it's a Wednesday night and there's classes in the morning, not to mention a crowd of Ministry inspectors here. So calm the party and put it on hold until the weekend and believe me, if we win the Cup, I won't stop you partying. In fact, I might just join you! Anyway, off to bed now. Go on, all of you" he said. Murmurs of anger filled the common room but no one disobeyed the potions professor.

* * *

Albus awoke on Thursday morning and the first thing he told himself was that they were in the Quidditch Cup final. He smiled to himself and forced himself to get out of bed. He wasn't sure of the time but as soon as he had drawn back the hangings of his four poster, the sight of Scorpius pulling on his cloak told him that it was time to get up, or about half an hour before the usual time he wakes up. Scorpius was nearly always first asleep and first awake. Albus dressed himself and left the dormitory with Scorpius. Thursday was their least favourite day, mainly because they had a double History of Magic. History of Magic was the most boring class. It was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns, who, in Albus' opinion, seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he was teaching a class because he treated it as though he was merely reading his notes aloud. His voice was boring and most people slept in the class. A sign of the dullness of Professor Binns' class was that Scorpius, who was usually wide awake and interested in every class found it difficult to stay awake and take notes in History of Magic class.

Their worst fears were confirmed when, on entering the History of Magic classroom, they spotted an inspector sitting down the back of the class. It was one of the old men this time and he sat smiling with a large, thick notepad, quill and ink bottle in front of him. Everyone took their normal seats and Professor Binns floated through the blackboard. He looked at his notes and began to drone on about goblin revolutions. The class did their best to stay awake and take notes but that was extremely difficult and soon, the entire class had their head resting on the desk, completely tuned out. The inspector seemed to be the only one who was listening and he was still smiling down the back of the classroom. Albus thought that he was unaware of the fact that nobody else is paying attention.

The sound of the bell snapped everyone out of their trance and they packed up their stuff after a long, dull double class and went straight to the Great Hall for lunch. "How could they give us an inspector for History of Magic?" Luke said and the other Slytherin second years agreed. "Wyk, wot were wey winkin'?" Luke asked through a mouthful of food.

"What?" Emily asked from across the table.

"I think he means 'what were they thinking?'" Scorpius clarified.

"Weh" Luke said, nodding his head.

"Can you not talk when you're eating. Just not say anything until you've finished" Emily ordered more than asked.

"Wokay" Luke said, putting more food onto his plate.

"The inspector didn't seem to notice no one was paying attention" Scorpius said.

"Yeah, he looked really interested." Albus added.

The conversation about the inspector continued in this vain. They discussed the inspector and Professor Binns. "Binns was probably still alive when that inspector was in the school." Luke joked, finally having finished his lunch. The others had eaten and finished much earlier than Luke, mostly because he had eaten much more than the others. The others laughed but it was cut short by the ringing of the bell. They got ready for their next class and, luckily, no inspector was present, but neither was a professor. An inspector, the oldest woman, poked her head in the door.

"I've been asked to inform you that your professor has been taken ill. The Headmistress would like you to return to your common rooms. Delighted at the fact they had this class off, everyone returned to their common rooms. Albus and Luke eventually joined Scorpius in doing their homework. Albus looked around the common room. Ashley and Emily were sitting together, both poring over the same book. There was a handful of sixth years scattered around and other than that, it was empty.

They finished their astronomy homework they had been assigned the previous night (_Using the planetary positions and the position of the moon, find the dates for the start of the next moon cycle. Include the dates for the new moon, the quarter moon, the half moon, three quarters moon and full moon.) _With a lot of help from Scorpius they arrived on the dates for the next moon cycle.

They got their books for the last class of the day when Professor Kelly entered the room. "For this evening and all of tomorrow, the Ministry inspectors will be interviewing students. 'To get an idea of what the students think'. I've been around to tell the other classes, just had to make sure that everyone knew. Get to your classroom, your professor will supervise you. You will be individually called.

They went out of the common room and made their way down to the greenhouses for Herbology. They were greeted at the door by Profesor Longbottom. "And that makes up the class" he said happily, opening the door for them to enter and following them into Greenhouse One. "Now we have lost three students to this interview process, five more to go in five minutes. Pointless if you ask me. But we're going to make the most of it." he said, clapping his hands together. Albus was wondering what was coming. Professor Hagrid has asked me to have a look at the pumpkin patch he recently planted. So instead of me, you're going to have a look at them. He thinks they're diseased but you can have a look and I'll be there to help and then we'll try to remedy any problems, if there are any." they class were told. "Into your normal group... those you have to go for the interviews, may go now..." he added quickly, "and we'll be off to have a look at the pumpkins."

The class grouped themselves outside the greenhouse and they started off towards Hagrid's cabin. Albus was thinking about the last time he visited Hagrid and made a mental note to visit him soon. The grass was wet and the ground soft. Albus left footprints in the ground as they walked. The grey sky overhead was a foreboding sign, Albus only hoped that the rain held off until their class had ended. Arriving at the cabin, the gamekeeper was nowhere to be found but large, deep footprints leading up to the castle made it easy for them to figure out that Hagrid was up at the castle. Not far from the gamekeeper's hut, they found the pumpkin patch and, even Albus who knew very little about growing pumpkins, could see that there was something wrong. There were very small, black pumpkins barely visible in the wet muck. "Now," Professor Longbottom's voice sounded and all the head's turned towards him. "Here's a sheet, have look and tell me what you think is wrong and the best way to remedy it." He handed each group a sheet parchment and Albus looked down it, seeing the subtle variations in the black colour of each pumpkin.

"Professor, you haven't put any remedies on the sheet" Brian said.

"I felt that what you've learned in potions to suggest a remedy." Professor Longbottom explained. There was a large sigh of annoyance but Albus' mouth twisted into a smile. Albus, Scorpius, Luke and Emily moved closer to the blackened pumpkins and examined them carefully.

"I think it's this one" Albus said, pointing to the one second from last on the page.

"Yeah, I agree" Scorpius said. "Any ideas how to stop it?" he asked. Albus quickly read the paragraph under the photograph. "Root diseases... leaves dead... plant not growing..." Albus read quietly. He raised his hand and Professor Longbottom came over. "Sir, I think we should use Blaine's Potion"

"Which one?" he asked.

"Blaine's Potion for Plant Diseases" Albus clarified. Professor Longbottom reached inside his robes and handed Albus a vial of blue-green liquid.

"Take five points for each of your group" Professor Longbottom said as he walked in the middle of everybody. Albus went back and hunkered down with the rest of his group. He uncorked the vial and poured about half of the liquid onto the small blackened plant. A few minutes passed and nothing happened but then the black seemed to just slip off the pumpkin as if it was a coating of dirt to reveal a vividly orange pumpkin. The leaves slowly turned green and, on inspection, the roots had spread across the ground. "See here, this group has managed to remedy their pumpkin. Does any have any ideas as to how they did this?" he asked. This was followed by silence. "They used Blaine's second potion. Come up and get your vials and pour it over the plants.

One person from each of the groups took a vial from Professor Longbottom and poured it over their blackened plant. It took a few minuted but eventually, the black seemed to slide off and the vivid orange was visible all around the pumpkin patch. He looked at his watch and clapped his hands together. "Alright, you can all go ten minutes early. Go straight back to your common rooms. Your Heads of House will call you when you're wanted" he told them.

The class, covered in muck and dirt, got up and made their way back to the castle. Light rain began to fall as they sped up their walk back to the castle. Soon, it was pouring down and everyone was running to get back into the castle. Not too wet, but wet enough, Albus, Luke and Scorpius returned to the common room. The trio passed through the common room and walked up to the dormitories where they changed out of their wet clothes.

Everyone was soon back in the common room, or most people were at least. Professor Kelly had pinned up a notice which listed every student in Slytherin and the time at which they must report to see the Ministry officials. Albus was grouped with Luke, Emily, a first year called Jonathan and a sixth year whom Albus had seen around. His name was Gus. They left at four that evening and made their way to the Headmistress' office. The five was split into two smaller groups. Albus, Luke and Emily walked ahead of the other two who were brothers and took this time to catch up on everything they had done in the week.

Upon reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office, they realised that none of them knew the password. They stood, waiting outside the gargoyle and soon, their prayers were answered. The youngest inspector came down the steps and beckoned them up the spiral staircase. They were told to wait outside the office and would be called in, Emily was first. She was in there for about ten minutes before she sent the young first year in. Jonathan spent five minutes, maybe less, in the office was then dismissed. His older brother was next to be called in and he spent a good while in there. Longer than both his brother and Emily. He left and Luke was sent in.

Luke spent about the same amount of time as Emily in the office and he was soon dismissed. Albus wondered what they would ask him and, with a thought about leaving without even seeing the inspectors crossed his mind. He did, however, enter the office and found as he had the previous times he had been in there. The inspectors sat at the desk and behind them were all the pictures of the previous Heads of the school. All of them, except one, were sleeping or feigning sleep as Albus presumed as he could see an eye open or someone straighten up in their chair. The one that was awake stared down at Albus, peering over his half moon spectacles down his crooked nose as he entered the room. Albus looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, his namesake. There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye and he smiled when he saw Albus look up at him. "Take a seat Mr Potter" said the oldest male inspector who sat in the middle of the five. He had his grey hair combed back and he smiled encouragingly at Albus. "Mr Potter, we just want to chat about your teachers. Who is your favourite teacher?" he asked dipping his quill into the ink bottle and poised himself over the parchment, ready to write.

"Well, I like Potions... so probably Professor Kelly" he told them. They all wrote something on the parchment.

"Do you have a flair for potions or do you just enjoy the class?" the same man asked again.

"I'm quite good at it"

"From what I saw," said the young female inspector "you have quite a talent in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class taught by your father"

"Do you like that class?" the elderly man asked again.

"Yeah... it's good fun."

"Do you have any objections to being used in your father demonstrations?" the young woman asked again.

"No, I don't mind at all" Albus said quickly.

"Your father used you in a demonstration?" the middle aged woman asked.

"Yes"

"Was it safe?" she asked quickly once more and Albus felt like he was being interrogated.

"Yeah" he replied "I'm pretty sure it was"

"Does he always use yourself?"

"Most of the time" Albus replied.

They all put their heads down and began writing on their parchment. "Now Mr Potter," the old man said "that's all. You may leave" Albus pushed back his chair and stood up. With one more look at the portraits of his namesake, he left the office to see five more people sitting outside the office. They were all Ravenclaws, Albus noticed. He went as quickly as he could down the spiral staircases and back to the dungeon common rooms.

* * *

Albus had decided to go and talk to his father about the inspectors and see what he had to say about them. It was nearly curfew and so he retrieved his Invisibility Cloak, stuffed it inside his robes and set off for his father's office. On arrival, he refrained from knocking on the door when he heard voices coming from inside the room. "...look Harry, we have been inspecting the school and you're just not the best person for the job" Albus recognised the voice as the one of the elderly inspector. The one who had sat in the middle of the table and led the interview of him earlier.

"I am well aware," Harry said, his voice sounding not the least bit worried. "that there are better candidates than I but I am remaining at the school for the protection of the students, Bertie. I wasn't going to stay on this year but after what happened at the end of last year, I had to change my mind. I couldn't leave the castle. I talked to Minerva and she said she didn't want Aurors around the school so she said for me to stay on and act as that. I am the Head Auror." Albus removed the cloak from his robes and draped it over him.

"Yes, yes, I know but do you not think that you would be better off at the office helping your team rather than hold here" the man named Bertie said.

"I will remain here until the end of the year. I will make a decision then" Harry said, a tone of finality in his voice but Bertie wasn't finished.

"I think you should not continue your post here at the end of the year. You, at the office, are much more of an asset. A much better Head Auror. Think of the people you've tracked down. At the Ministry you have every resource available not to mention what you did with little to no resources when you were seventeen. You are needed there. The school is perfectly safe. You Know Who never taught of taking the school until he was in full control of the Ministry."

"You know as well as I do that Voldemort never took the school because of Dumbledore. He took it months after Dumbledore died. I'll think about at the end of the year, Bertie. End. Of." he said, the finality a warning. Harry stormed from his office and Bertie followed few minutes later. Albus stood frozen under the cloak and when he was finally able and ready to move, he went straight back to the common room. The Ministry didn't want his father teaching, they thought he should be back at the Ministry.


	22. Rivalries Hot Up

**22: Rivalries Hot Up **

Albus got back to the common room and took a seat in the corner beside Luke and Scorpius. "Did you see your dad?" Scorpius said. Albus shook his head, no. "Why not?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I got to his office," he started "and I could hear voices from inside" Albus continued. Luke and Scorpius were listening with rapt attention. "It was my dad and that Ministry inspector. The old guy. It sounded like he and dad knew each other, they were on first name terms. The inspector said that my dad wasn't 'the best candidate for the job' and stuff like that."

"What did your dad say?" Luke asked.

"He said that he knew there were probably better teachers than him but he was the Head Auror and that's why he stayed on. After what happened. He said he was going to leave at the end of last year but the school needed to be protected and Professor McGonagall didn't want loads of Aurors around the place so he said he'd stay on for another year. He said he's going to think about whether or not he'll stay next year at the end of the year."

"Understandable" Scorpius said. "Parker, I think, wants you and us Albus, But mainly you. You know how much he disliked you last year and then you foiled his plan. You held them at bay because you were really good at duelling. We just chipped in when we could." Scorpius explained. "I think your dad knows that and as long as Parker is out there, I think he'll stay here."

"The Ministry guy has a point though" Luke said. "I know that your dad has tracked down loads of people and caught them. Hell, he even tracked down Voldemort's Horcrux thingy's. If he was working solely as an Auror, I think he'd have Parker by now"

"Maybe" Albus said. "Let's just forget it for now and see what happens at the end of the year." The other two agreed to this and they started their homework. Scorpius had most of his done and was vehement in decline when Albus and Luke asked for a look of his Charms essay. The two set about to writing half a foot of parchment about any of the charms they had learned in class since first year. 'Pick your favourite one. It'' be easy to write about' Professor Flitwick had told them. Scorpius, fed up with being pestered about his essay told them he did his, handed it up in their last class and therefore, didn't have it. Albus and Luke were suspicious of this but didn't question it any further. Albus thought long and hard about which of the charms he had learned was his favourite. Eventually, Albus decided on the _Wingardium Leviosa charm. He wrote the heading, the incantation and began to write._

_The Wingardium Leviosa charm is a very simple charm. It is used to levitate objects. When learning this charm first, our class levitated feathers and then moved onto heavier objects; cushions, bags etc. The incantation is 'Wingardium Leviosa' and is pronounced _Win-gar-dee-um Levi-o-sa _with emphasis on the on second syllables in Wingardium and on the second syllable in leviosa _

Albus continued to write about the levitation charm and finally, finishing to the bottom of the parchment and re reading it. Happy with what he had written, he put it back in his bag and began the last part of his homework. Astronomy was, now, probably Albus' least favourite subject. He hastily finished predicting the dates of the moon cycle using the chart he had jotted down at the last astronomy class. "Finished" he said, sitting back in his chair, his hands resting behind his head.

"Great for you" Luke muttered. Scorpius was already finished and Luke continued to write the charms essay.

* * *

Albus awoke on Saturday morning and wondered what the weather was like outside. He sat in silence for a few minutes, hoping that he might be able to hear if there was rain falling directly above him on the lake but no sound broke the silence. He presumed there was no heavy rain outside and thought that it might be a good time to go and visit Hagrid, see what his opinion is on the fact that his father is only teaching for school security and not because he has an inclination to actually teach. Deciding to leave it 'til a bit later so he could ask Luke and Scorpius to come if they wanted to, Albus lay back down in his four poster. He began to doze off again but was awoken by a large thud. Heads poked through the curtains in the four poster to see Luke standing at the end of his bed, wearing a nothing but a t-shirt and his boxer shorts. "Sorry" Luke said a few times. "Couldn't find a clean trousers and I my trunk fell off my bed"

Albus was wide awake now and he pulled himself out of the bed and he himself got dressed and Scorpius did the same. Brian walked through the dormitory door after greeting the other three a good morning. "I was going to go down to Hagrid's if you want to come" Albus said.

"Actually, Jeremy wants to talk to me. Said it'll be a while so I won't be there." Scorpius said.

"Oh right" Albus said, a bit stunned.

"I'll come though" Luke said. "Usually get some food there"

"Right so, come on then" Albus said. "We'll have breakfast and then go down" Luke smiled and they left the dormitory. Jeremy was one of the few people in the common room and when he saw Scorpius, he called out to him.

"Oi, Malfoy" he called across the common room. "I hope you haven't forgotten our little appointment"

"I haven't" Scorpius shouted back. "I'm just going to breakfast first. I'll meet ya back here in about twenty minutes"

They left the near empty common room and walked through the dungeon hallway and up to the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall where there was a large student congregation at each house table. The three found seats near the top of the table on the extreme left. The post arrived into the Great Hall and a large barn owl landed in front of Scorpius and dropped the Daily Prophet in front of him and took off once unfurled the paper and buried himself behind it. As Scorpius and Luke began to eat, Ashley and Emily dropped themselves into a seat either side of Albus. "Does he always do that?" Emily asked.

"Bury himself in the newspaper and ignore everyone?" he asked. "Yes, he does that every morning"

Once they had finished their breakfast, or in Scorpius' case, the newspaper and two sausages, Albus and Luke got up to leave and Emily and Ashley made to follow. Scorpius rolled up the newspaper and walked quite fast after them. "Where are ye off to?" Ashley asked.

"Hagrid's" Albus said.

"Common room" Scorpius said at the same time as Albus.

"Not like you three to not be together. Anyway, we're off to the library to do that dratted potions essay unless... you want to come with us and help Al" Emily said.

"You're alright" Albus said. "I'm not getting dragged into that again. C'mon Luke" he said and he and Luke exited through the great oak doors. It was a cold day. A stiff breeze cut across the grounds and the grass crunched under their feet as they walked down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut. Albus knocked on the door and could hear the barking of Hagrid's dog and the bustle inside the cabin. There was a sound of a chair scraping on the floor and then the door swung open.

"Albus Potter" he said, smiling. "Haven't seen yeh in a while" Hagrid gestured them inside and Albus and Luke were more than happy to get out of the cold. A fire roared in the grate and the temperature difference was easily noticeable. "Tea?" Hagrid asked and both of the bots nodded. "Wha' have I done to ge' a visit from ya Al?"

"Nothing" Albus replied. "Can I not come to visit my favourite gamekeeper?" Hagrid smiled and put two large cups of tea in front of the boys and Albus quickly wrapped his hands around his cup to warm them up.

"Did the inspectors come to your classes, Hagrid?" Luke asked.

"I did" Hagrid said. "Bloody nuisance. Told me that I needed to keep things a bit more simple. Codswallop, I was onl' teachin' 'em about Hippogriffs. Third years loved it min' you"

"Sounds fun" Albus said. He had not seen a hippogriff but had heard about them.

"Well, yeh two better be taking Care of Magical Creatures next year. Yeh'll 'ave to decide soon."

"I'll definitely consider it" Albus said.

"Me too" Luke added.

"Good to hear, good" Hagrid said. "Hey, where's Scorpius?" Hagrid asked.

"He's having a chat with Jeremy" Albus told the big man

"The Quidditch captain?" he asked and Albus nodded. "I won' ask wha' tha's about" Hagrid said.

"Good, because I don't know" Albus said. Hagrid gave a chuckle.

"Is there somethin' you wan' to tell me?" Hagrid asked Albus. "You don' seem yourself"

"Well..." Albus considered everything very quickly. Should he or shouldn't he tell him what he overheard. If he told Hagrid, he might tell his dad but if he needed to tell someone much more experienced than his friends. "...I overheard my dad talking to the Ministry inspector" Albus said quickly.

"An' wha' did ya hear?" the big man asked.

"He thinks my dad should resign. He should let someone who's better qualified take the job and he should put all his time into working at the Auror office" Albus continued to talk quickly, as if he was in a rush to get it all out. "My dad told him that he was staying for security reason... instead of having loads of Aurors around the place"

"Makes sense, dunnit?" Hagrid said once Albus had finished. "He's dead right to stay. Them fellas go' onto the grounds too easy las' year. No' to mention in your dad's time 'ere, there were Aurors around the place. Quite annoying" he told them.

"So you think he should stay?" Luke asked

"Definitely" Hagrid said in quick response. "So, how are yeh getting on in school? Forget about your da', he's smar' enough ta make his own choice"

"It's alright. All the teachers are much fairer to me this year" Albus said.

"I'm doing absolutely brilliantly." Luke said. "Haven't failed a test this year"

"Well, tha's great. Still topping the class in Potions, Al?" Albus nodded. "Just like yer grandmother" Hagrid said. "Brilliant, she was"

"It's about the only class I'm top of" Albus said. "Scorpius is at the top of the rest"

"Nah, I think ye two are about the same in Defence Against the Dark Arts" Luke added.

"There ya go" Hagrid boomed. "I think ye should go back up before that gets too heavy" Hagrid said, pointing to the small gap in the window, covered almost entirely in snowflakes. Albus and Luke thanked Hagrid for the tea and began their walk back up to the castle. The wind which had been on their backs on the way down was blowing snow into their faces. The ground was covered in a few inches of snow and the white flakes fell in blankets so thick and heavy, the boys could hardly see two yards in front of them.

They met Scorpius in the common room and told him about the weather outside. Large clusters of people were wrapped up and were making their way outside, most likely to enjoy the snow. "Well," Scorpius started "I met with Jeremy. He told me that someone had broken my broom. I didn't even realise until now but he told me it was in the Gryffindor changing rooms. He said he went down to get something and saw it there. Recognised it as mine straight away. He wanted to know how fast I could get a replacement so I wrote my dad and I'm waiting for a reply. I think it'll be a while with the heavy snow"

"That's horrible" Albus said

"Yeah, let's go and enjoy the snow" Luke said. Scorpius smiled and they went to the dormitory and wrapped themselves up to stay as warm as possible. When they got outside in the courtyard an all school snowball fight was already in progress. The boys made their way behind the large wall of snow with the rest of the Slytherins. Directly across from them were the Gryffindors with the Ravenclaws to the left and the Hufflepuffs to the left. It was clear that they had all used magic to construct their walls in front of them because they were all about five feet high and were about seven or eight feet wide and was curved around to stop any attacks from the side. The three went to work and began pelting snowballs in every direction. Albus aimed straight for the Gryffindors, and he could see his brother and his cousins. James had, however, beaten him to the punch and had thrown a snowball that struck Albus on the side of the face as he drew back his arm. He dropped the snowball and ducked back down behind the wall and began to make a pile of snowballs, ready for a rapid fire at the Gryffindors. Jeremy turned around and saw Albus piling snow with his hands.

"Use your wand Al" Jeremy said. "Use _Concursus, _just point your wand at a pile of snow and it'll make a handful of snowballs for you. You can throw them then. I feel using magic to throw them just isn't the same. You don't get the same feeling as you do when you throw one and see it hit someone in the face." Albus followed Jeremy's instructions and had a large pile of snowballs that Scorpius and Jeremy were bot picking off.

"Hi" said a boy that Albus vaguely recognised. He was in third year, Albus thought but wasn't sure. "I'm Vincent Kennedy but my friends call me Vince"

"I'm Albus Potter but-" Albus started but was interrupted by Vince.

"I know who you are, best Seeker we've got"

"-my friends call me Al"

"Okay. Mind if I stay here?" he asked.

"Once you make your own snow balls, it's fine by me." Vince nodded and picked up a pile of snow, formed a nearly perfectly round ball of snow and threw it, with some venom (Albus mentally noted that he would make a decent Chaser if he was a good final), towards a group of Hufflepuff who were huddled behind their wall. It smashed off one of their heads and they turned around to see James, with his head above the Gryffindor wall, a mischievous grin spread across is face and the Hufflepuffs began rifling snowballs at James, whose grin had been caused by a snowball direct to the side of Luke's head. James dropped down behind his wall and the Slytherins began to join the bombardment of the Gryffindor stronghold.

"Great shot... and you're getting my brother pelted which makes it even better." Albus said.

"Thanks" Vince replied. The snowball fight continued for the next few hours. The snowfall had subsided for only about half an hour, at most, and continued to fall in large, thick sheets. It replenished any snow that was used in the fight and the castle grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow. As darkness began to fall a little while after five o'clock, the inter house battle ended and all the students flocked back inside. People shared jokes and regaled each other with stories of what they had done in the snowball fight. The large group of Slytherins broke off and made their way to the dungeons. About a hundred Slytherin students sidled into the near empty common room, all that remained where a handful of seventh years. Most people by passed the common room's tables and made their way back to the dormitories to change out of the wet, snowy clothes and into something much warmer and drier. By time Albus got back to the common room, there were a large number of people gathered around the fire. The warm, dry clothes made Albus feel warmer almost instantly and he too gathered around the fire to warm themselves.

"I can hardly feel me hands" Luke said, rubbing them together as they stood in front of the fire. Scorpius, who said he was fine, stayed at the seat they always sat in. Albus warmed himself, hands and feet in particular, when Katie Rodgers came up beside him.

"Eight tonight" she said to him. "Don't forget"

"For what?" he asked, completely confused. Luke, too, looked confused.

"Duelling practice, tournament coming up soon. Binn's classroom" she said and hurried off.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Luke, Emily and Albus made their way to the History of Magic classroom. The rest of the team was already there.

"Almost late" Katie reprimanded. "Now, I know it's been a while since we've met..." she began but was interrupted.

"A while" Luke exclaimed. "It's been I don't know how long. Too long" he said in exaggeration.

"Shut it O'Brien. It doesn't matter how long it's been. All that matters is that we're back together now. Pair off and we'll practice a bit of duelling. Get rid of any rust" she said. "Potter, with me" she added as Albus made his way towards Luke. "Remember everybody, disarm your opponents."

Albus took his wand out of his robes as he and Katie faced off. "Three..." she roared. "Two...one" she fired a bolt of orange light straight at Albus who dodged quickly. He returned a flurry of hexes at her and she had to move about as well as conjure a shield, to keep her wand in hand. She returned the flurry and Albus continued to dodge and weave, something he liked to do. The practice duel went back and forth between the pair and Albus had moved about three feet to the right by time he managed to get a breath. He ducked under a bolt of red light, rolled forward and aimed at Katie's feet, fired a disarming spell and watched. Unable to move her feet quick enough, she fell and her wand was dislodged from her wand, which rolled forcefully towards Albus. Albus got to his feet, picked up Katie's wand and walked over to her. He stretched out his hand which she duly took and Albus helped his duelling captain to her feet. "Thanks" she said quietly to him.

"Alright, it's been a little over half an hour since we started. We'll wrap it up here. Same time next week" she told them and everyone broke off in their groups and walked back to the common room. Albus saw that they were the, they being Albus, Luke and Emily, only people in the hallway and wondered if the others had gone a different route to get to the same destination. Whatever they did, they didn't get back before Albus, Luke and Emily. They found Scorpius and Ashley deep in conversation. Luke, Emily and Albus took a seat beside the other two and their conversation ceased.

"You two are back early" Scorpius said.

"Yeah, we had a few practice duels... except Al, he only got one" Emily said. "Won it nicely too" she added at the end.

"There's a surprise" Ashley said sarcastically. It was well known that Albus was a very good duellist, one of the best in the junior club and the senior's weren't too keen to test him. They talked about anything and everything but the conversation always reverted back to impending Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The match had been brought forward a week because the other match had also been brought forward, all teams needing ample recovery time was cited as the main reason for bringing the match forward. The match was scheduled for an eleven a.m start on Saturday morning.

* * *

The week passed quickly as tension began to build between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs, who were usually on good terms with each other. The Slytherins helped to fuel the rivalry by taunting the Gryffindors about the fact that they were already in the final. Classes past uneventfully. They learned about the theory of a Cheering Charm in Charms, learned about defending themselves against the better opponent in Defence Against the Dark Arts (they were going to begin agility exercises so they could move about quickly and avoid any unfriendly hexes, jinxes or curses. They learned about the properties of a Narden in potion making. A Narden was a water dwelling creature that could also live on the shores of beaches or the banks of rivers. It was almost a cross between a crocodile and a chameleon. It's scaly skin was useful in many of the more advanced potions while its blood was very good at diluting potions. Astronomy was abandoned because of the thick blankets of falling snow which made it nearly impossible to see the planets and Herbology was also cancelled because of the weather. Transfiguration was rather uneventful. They first learned the theory on how to change anything into a badger and spent the later days of the week attempting to put the theory into practical use.

Finally, Saturday morning arrived and the snow continued to fall. The grounds now covered in about two feet of snow, maybe more. At around quarter to the hour, the Great Hall began to empty just after Scorpius had received a reply from his dad, as well as a book from Quality Quidditch Supplies. The letter said for Scorpius to pick whichever broom he liked and his father would send a mail order to have it delivered to Hogwarts as soon as they possibly could. Scorpius left the book idle on the desk as they quickly finished their breakfast and hurried down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch pitch. The trio were wrapped tightly in cloaks, a hat, scarf and gloves. They were barely unidentifiable Their task was made easier by the fact there was a narrow pathway cleared which led from the front door to the Quidditch pitch. Finally, with two minutes 'til the start, the three boys managed to take their seats high in the Slytherin grandstand. The snowfall had subside enough so that they could at least see the pitch clear enough. Both teams were on the pitch, huddled in two separate circles. They were smartly already on their brooms, staying above the snow. Oliver Wood flew onto the pitch, the crate of balls trailing behind him. Both teams broke from their huddles and flew a little higher. Dominique and the Hufflepuff 'keeper took their respective position guarding their hoops. Wood wasted no time in beginning the game and released the game balls. Lucy took the Quaffle immediately and passed it off to her sister. Fred drove a Bludger at the Hufflepuff chaser, identified by the commentator as Hammond, who was bundled over in pain, holding his shoulder where the Bludger had struck. Molly was able to easily glide past him and take her chance at goal, powering it through the left hand hoop.

The game seemed all too easy for the Gryffindor chasers and beaters, they led 170-10 after twenty or so minutes. The Snitch however, remained unseen. Albus saw a glint of gold near the Gryffindor grandstand and James saw it only a few moments after his brother had. James streaked off towards his house's grandstand and closed in on the Snitch which dropped lower and James followed it. The Hufflepuff seeker, Thompson, was in pursuit but was trailing behind. James went into a very steep dive and was nearing the snowy ground. James was soon off his broom and had crashed into the snow below. He clambered to his feet, holding his hand in the air, waving frantically and finally, the game stopped. Gryffindor had won.

"And the rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin is really hotting up." the commentator said after announcing the score. "It looks like a Snakes and Lions final because if either of those teams win their final games, they will both be in the final. And we, of course, want to see Potter v Potter: Round Three. If you're one to keep score, it's two nil to Albus" On hearing this in the grandstand, Albus smiled and made eye contact with his brother on the pitch below who had been hoisted into the air by his housemates. James smirked back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting this up but I have lost the notebook in which I planned the entire story so I have to rewrite all that before I start work on another chapter, so expect Saturday week to be the next update after this. (Don't you all worry, I'll make sure to have more than one copy of my plan this time, probably on the internet). And thank you for your patience for waiting for this chapter.**


	23. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling**

**23: Decisions **

A cold and snowy January turned to a wet and mild February. The rain poured down and yet, there was no let up in Slytherin's intensive training schedule. About a month out from the last match before the final, Jeremy insisted on stepping up the training. Slytherin were already in the final but Jeremy Finch demanded they reach heights higher than they had already reached that season. He had once more demanded perfection from his side and commanded another shut out from his keeper and defensive unit and a speedy catch from Albus. Albus, however, had to miss a session because of a summons to the office of the head of Slytherin House, Professor Kelly. Each of the second years had received one. Professor Kelly wanted to talk to each of them about what subjects they would take up for the following year.

"I know it's rather early" he had told them all one afternoon, "but I like to give my students a chance to think about what subjects they would like." He had gone on to say that he wanted each of them to have an idea of what each subject is and what it entails so they would have the best chance of choosing the subjects that suit them best.

When Albus had told Jeremy he didn't seem as angry as Albus had prepared for. "Truth be told," Jeremy had said. "the professor always does it. I expected it so it's not too bad. Wilson and Malfoy have already told me they're available" Jeremy had said, slightly disappointed. "Don't worry about it" But truth be told, Albus was worried by the reaction of the Head Boy. He seems much less energetic than usual.

On Tuesday night, at half six, Albus left the common room and made the short walk to Professor Kelly's dungeon office. He knocked on the door and a call of 'enter' responded almost immediately. Albus pushed the door open saw the professor sitting behind his desk. Albus took a seat across from his professor. The dungeon classroom was cold and Albus was so used to the surroundings, it wasn't something that bothered him.

"Good evening, Albus" Professor Kelly said.

"Evening, Professor" Albus said.

"I'm sorry to draw you away from Quidditch training but the unfortunate timetabling put me in this position"

"It's alright, sir" Albus replied and the professor smiled.

"Down to business" Professor Kelly said, running a hand through his hair. "Elective subjects-" but he was cut off there.

"I'm definitely not doing divination, sir" Albus said quickly. He remembered what his father had said about divination and he immediately crossed it off in his mind. "Ancient Runes isn't my sort of thing either. I'm thinking about Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. I'm not really sure what you have to do in Arithmancy though, professor" Albus said, rather quickly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that" Professor Kelly said, taken aback by the bluntness of the young boy. "Arithmancy is a subject which uses numbers to decode and decide many things. One of the main branches of Arithmancy involves using numerology to predict the future, mainly the weather and things like that. However, if you're highly skilled, you can predict anything really." Professor Kelly explained. Albus remained silent and considered the three subjects.

"Can I take up three new subjects?" Albus asked.

"Yes, we encourage students to pick three new subjects. Many people do this and take the three subjects and, if there's one they don't like, they can drop it and still meet the minimum requirements of two elective subjects." Albus was taking this option into consideration.

"I might to that. When do we have to make our final decision?" Albus asked.

"I'll send you out a sheet, similar to this," Professor Kelly held a sheet of parchment with all the subjects listed on it and a box beside each one, "before Easter. You will tick the subjects you wish to take up and return it to me before the start of the Easter holidays. If you feel you need more guidance, you should speak to your parents, older students or, you may speak to me again if you wish" Albus made a mental note to talk to his parents and maybe one of the older students about what subjects he should chose.

"Looks like I'll have a decision to make. Is that it, professor?" Albus asked. "May I go?"

"Yes, feel free to spend the evening however you wish" Professor Kelly said. Albus got out of the chair and made to leave when Professor Kelly called his name. "Albus" he said loudly. Albus turned and looked, completely confused, at the Head of Slytherin House. "I was asked to tell you, the rest of the team are being told as we speak, probably. The final round of group games of the Quidditch cup are being moved forward. Gryffindor will be playing against Ravenclaw in the last week of March while your game against Hufflepuff will be the first weekend of April because of the lateness of Easter."

"Thanks, professor" Albus said as he left the classroom and returned to the common room.

* * *

Albus had been asked, by his father, to meet him in his office half an hour after dinner. Albus wondered what his father had wanted but did as he had asked. Once dinner had finished, Albus returned to the common room and retrieved his Invisibility Cloak from the bottom of is trunk. Luke and Scorpius had offered to accompany him but he said that he had to go on his own. Albus left his two friends in the common room after Scorpius had opened the door out of the common room for him. Albus made his way through the empty, nearly deserted hallways. The torch brackets glowed and lit the halls in flickering light. Albus stopped about ten yards short of his father's office when he saw his brother walk around the corner at the far end of the hallway, Marauder's Map in hand. He stared straight down the hallway at where his brother was standing. Albus knew that James couldn't see him but James knew that Albus was there. "I know you're there, Al" James said, walking closer to his brother and also nearing the door to his father's office. James smiled as Albus took off the Invisibility Cloak. Albus made his way to the office door as James knocked and then cleared the Map, carefully tucking the parchment inside his robes. Albus glanced at James as he did so and the light seemed to flicker across the Gryffindor crest embroidered onto his robes. Their father opened the door and beckoned both of his sons inside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and up the staircase into the small office at the rear of the classroom Harry shut the door and sat behind the desk in the room. Albus and James took seats across from him.

The office was the same as the only other time Albus had been inside. He had also previously been in his father's living quarters as well. This office was rather bland and lacking decoration. "Now, the reason I brought you two here, is I need to tell you something. Well, talk to you, hear what you have to say as well" Harry started. He got out of his chair and started walking around the small office. Albus and James turned to watch him. Albus had a slight inkling as to what his father might be about to talk to them about. "After the inspection, Bertie, the chief inspector and a friend and colleague of mine came to talk to me about the results." Albus' worst fears were confirmed when he heard his father speak that sentence.

"He thinks that I would be better served spending all my time at my office in the ministry. He suggested that I resign as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor" Albus tried to look as shocked as his brother but was unable to. "You seem like you expected this, Al" Harry said after seeing the look on his son's face.

"I did" Albus admitted. "I came down here that day to talk to you and I heard voices coming from your office. I was going to leave again but I couldn't not listen" Albus said. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Al. I probably would have done the same thing at your age" Harry admitted. "I want to hear what you two think. Should I stay or should I go?" Harry asked simply. It was James who spoke up.

"You're a great teacher dad and I love your classes but I think you should go back to being an Auror. You seem more stressed than usual, trying to work two jobs. You hardly get any time off anymore. Mum and Lily hardly see you anymore" James said.

"I agree." Albus said.

"Very well, I'll take that into consideration when I come to make my final decision later in the year" Harry said. "I really have some difficult decisions to make. As do you, I believe, Albus. You're going to have to pick your subjects soon" he continued.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about them. I was talking to Professor Kelly earlier." Albus told his father.

"Dad," James started, "when we get to the Quidditch cup final-"

"-if" Albus corrected.

"No, when. Ye're not going to throw the game and we won't lose" James said. "Who will you be supporting?"

"Well..." Harry said thoughtfully. "I think I might sit on the fence for that one. I am a teacher"

"You can't do that" James exclaimed. "Surely you've got to be shouting for Gryffindor. You were one"

"True, but I'm not going to say anything yet" Harry said. "I'll let you off to finish your homework... or plan more mischief" he said with a smirk.

Albus returned to the common room and was soon swamped by his four closest friends; Luke, Scorpius, Ashley and Emily, wanting to know what his father had talked to him about and what subjects he planned on choosing the following year. He first explained what his father had wanted and then delved into the matter of electives. "I didn't think you were the Muggle Studies type" Scorpius said.

"It just sounds like something that I'd be able to get a good grade in easily." Albus said. "There's a whole year that you learn about Muggle sports!" Albus said. "And I like sports"

"We know" Emily murmured.

"Arithmancy seems hard if you ask me." Luke chipped in. "Think I might do Divination"

"Don't" Albus and Scorpius both warned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Luke asked. Luke and Scorpius told him about divination classes, especially the ones taught by Professor Trelawney who had taught it in their parents day. Luke, however, wasn't to be deterred. The five talked for hours until they finally exhausted each other's energy supplies and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going away from Thursday February 7th to Wednesday February 13th so won't be able to write anything on this. So, therefore, I'm guaranteeing that chapter 24 will be up on Saturday February 16th. (There's a very slight chance I'll have another chapter finished before I go on Wednesday but be sure to check back in case there is one) I would like to thank my loyal readers for sticking through my turbulent updates and severe loss of publishing schedule. So thank you for your patience and I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy Albus' adventures**


	24. Getting Another Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**24: Getting Another Chance**

The term began to unfurl before the boys like a never ending carpet. The weather seemed to be the only thing that could brighten the days for the Slytherin second years but an impending Quidditch cup final also meant a good atmosphere in the Slytherin common room, even though Jeremy continued to insist that they focus only on the final group stage match. He also demanded that they all be attendance for the Gryffindor match as he seemed one hundred per cent sure they would be their opponents in the final.

Albus his mind on the duelling competition, which Albus felt was more of a hindrance than a help. Albus hoped that something in terms on relief would come his way and his prayers were answered at the next duelling club practice session. After finishing the session, Katie Rodgers, the team captain, gathered them together and began talking to them. "We're the last of the eight teams to meet and we're all being asked to take a vote." Katie told them. "The staff seems to think that many of the students are over worked and over stressed." she said as the rest of them looked at her, slightly puzzled. "So, we have to vote on whether or not to continue the duelling club for the rest of the year. It'll be reviewed then for next year, whether or not it will be put on. So, those who want it to continue?" she asked, raising her hand along with two others. "Those who don't?" the rest of the team raised their hands. Albus was happy but was wondering how the rest of the teams voted. "Now," she began again after a moment's pause. "I'm not sure about how the other teams voted, they were told to keep it a secret. All I was told was that it was currently three votes to four so we've either made it four each or five three. I'll find out as soon as I find Professor Potter and tell him the result of our vote. If this was our last meeting together, I would like to thank you all for all your hard work and effort you put in to make my captaincy a success." she said, turned sharply on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving the others trailing in her wake.

The classroom slowly began to empty and the remnants of the group drifted back to the Slytherin common room, where they sat and waited. Albus and Luke re-joined Scorpius as they waited in the common room. Scorpius had told them that his captain, Oscar Farraday, had said that once the last captain had turned in their result, the Head of House would reveal the outcome of the vote. Katie Rodgers had returned about ten minutes and every time the stone door opened, the head of every younger student involved in the duelling club turned but it was always just a student returning from the library or other places, getting in before curfew. By time the door opened for a seventh time, nobody bothered to turn meaning that everybody was caught by surprise when Jeremy Finch entered, making an announcement, telling anyone involved in the duelling club to go to Professor Kelly's classroom.

The two Slytherin teams were gathered in the Potion's classroom. Each student was seated as Professor Kelly sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded across his chest. A fairly grim expression on the Professor's face told Albus all he needed to know before Professor Kelly even began to speak. "The junior duelling club has been disbanded for the remainder of the year." Professor Kelly said straight out. Albus wasn't surprised by the news and inside, he was happy. As much as he loved duelling with the others, he didn't have the time to continue with it, mainly because the teachers were giving them more homework than ever and the rest of his spare time was filled mainly with Quidditch and duelling practice. He was happy to now have a bit more leisure time in his schedule because had it come down to dropping out of Quidditch or duelling, it was duelling that would be wiped from his schedule every time. "The Headmistress and the rest of the faculty will discuss this at the end of the year and a decision will be taken on it for next year." Professor Kelly then dismissed the group and insisted that they go straight back to the common room without any detours.

Albus continue to excel in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Williamson was still as fair as ever, something which made Albus enjoy his class much more than he had done with his predecessors. Albus, who had pretty much began at the bottom rung of the ladder in terms of skill and knowledge of Transfiguration, continued to improve as the year moved on and he even earned an encouraging smile from the professor, something that, Albus had learned, was very rare for the Transfiguration professor who was usually stony faced and lacking any public display of emotion.

History of Magic was still as boring as ever. One evening, Albus decided to look through his History of Magic copybook to find that the only ink marks were either smudges from the essays he had done or were small doodles he drew when he was bored in class. Looking at all the essays he had handed up to Professor Binns throughout the school year, Albus noted that he achieved steady 'Acceptables' and even the odd 'Exceeds Expectations'. Albus knew that many of the essays were rewritten from the book or some of them from Scorpius' notes, one of the few who managed to make notes in the extremely dull class. The other person who managed to take notes, to no ones surprise, was Rose.

Herbology was a subject Albus wasn't particularly fond of but enjoyed it because of the Professor. He had known Professor Longbottom for all his life. He used to be one of his father's Aurors before taking the post as Herbology Professor. Albus, despite not having a proclivity for the subject, still did well because he worked hard to impress the old family friend and Professor. He achieved steady 'Exceeds Expectations' along with the odd 'Acceptable'.

Charms was a subject Albus thoroughly enjoyed and attained decent grades in. Albus, in his opinion anyway, only liked the class because the majority of them were practical classes and involved very few essays. Their homework was mainly to practice and perfect the charms they had done in class, something which sat just fine with Albus.

February rolled on as the weather began to improve slightly and the Gryffindors became more and more hyped about their House's last Quidditch game of the season. As the last weekend in February approached, the Gryffindor team were drawing all the attention towards them. Every student who donned the scarlet and gold wanted a rematch with Slytherin after suffering defeat at their hands on their two previous meetings. James Potter, however, wanted the match up more than most. Since his brother had become the Slytherin seeker, he had got the better of him on both occasions and James wanted payback and felt that the next time the pair met, he would come out on top. The rest of the Gryffindor team wanted a rematch against Albus Potter because they didn't enjoy being beaten by their cousin. The six Weasleys who comprised the Gryffindor team along with James were sick of seeing the one Potter or Weasley who wasn't in Gryffindor, being the only one who was victorious on the Quidditch pitch. Dominique, the Gryffindor captain had brought a picture of Albus, dressed in his Slytherin robes with a smug smile, into the changing room after the last practice before the game and had pinned it up onto the wall. "Do you want another shot at that?" she said, pointing at the picture of Albus. The team didn't need to answer, they only needed to look at that picture and be reminded of what was waiting for them in the final if they could win one more game. Dominique proceeded to pin up pictures of the other six members of the Slytherin team before leaving for the night.

Albus took a seat in the grandstands on the last Sunday in February. It was five minutes to eleven and the game was set to start in five minutes. Luke and Scorpius sat on either side of him as they entire Slytherin grandstand filled with students. The Sytherin students were the last to make their way to the match. The rest of the grandstands were filled. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stands seemed to overflowing with students as the game got underway. Albus was sure to keep one eye on his brother as well as on the rest of the game. Albus noted that James had retreated toward is own goalposts and was flying high, high above Dominique. As Gryffindor powered they way into a strong lead, James changed his game plan and began to fly high above the center of the pitch.

Albus was aware to what James was doing but didn't make much of it. He knew James wasn't going to give away any tactics that he planned to use in the final so he decided to just watch the game. Albus turned his attention back to the game just in time to see Roxanne throw her sixth goal to give Gryffindor a commanding 110-10 lead. Albus was well aware that Dominique wanted the game ended early with an emphatic scoreline in Gryffindor's favour. And James was up to his end of the bargain as he began to climb high above the pitch and was followed by the Ravenclaw seeker. James began to slow and let his opposite number pass him before turning around and hurtling into a dive. Albus could see the Snitch hovering about fifteen feet off the ground, and James was heading straight at it with what was surely an insurmountable lead over the opposing seeker. James began to level out as he approached the Snitch. He lazily stretched out his hand and casually closed it around the Snitch. Looking calmer and cooler than anyone else, James slowly made his way towards the grass where his team and some of the over enthusiastic supporters were already waiting. Albus smiled in the grandstands as the commentator announced a final score of 270-20 in favour of Gryffindor. "And it's now confirmed" the commentator announced. "For the first time in nearly a decade, Gryffindor will face Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup."

Albus, Luke and Scorpius followed the crowd as they poured out of the silver and green clad grandstand and back up the sloping lawns towards the castle. The Slytherin common room had a sense of overwhelming happiness. Everyone wanted Gryffindor to win and now they were going to get it. The game they would play was a dead rubber and Slytherin were just to treat it as a warm up for the final. Jeremy seemed to take the foot off the gas in the week leading up to the game, citing injury prevention as the main reason for doing so. He also warned everyone not to do anything stupid in the game that could result in a serious injury and seemed to turn his attention to Albus when he said this. Albus smiled sheepishly but Jeremy didn't elaborate.

The week passed slowly and Albus seemed to spend most of his time immersed in essays and other homework assignments that he found it difficult to have any thoughts on the match at the weekend. Perhaps, Albus thought, it was better this way. He knew the match didn't matter too much for him so long as he didn't get injured. Jeremy wanted to use it as a warm up but Albus would only be able to catch the Snitch once and Jeremy knew this. He had simply told Albus to do what he always did and that was something Albus was more than happy to do.

The Slytherin students weren't anywhere near as psyched as they usually were for a Quidditch match. This was mainly because the match was unimportant and wouldn't make any difference to the final standings of the Quidditch cup round robin stage. The week slowly ticked by as Albus continued to be fully focused on his schoolwork as well as giving his subject choices for the following school year some thought.

One Friday evening, on the way back from the library, Albus was unaccompanied and he walked rather quickly in the direction of the Slytherin common room. An owl, one that Albus didn't recognise, swooped down in front of him. The owl carried a copy of the Evening Prophet in its beak. The owl began to circle Albus until he finally made a reach for the paper. Albus didn't want to take the paper, he had no money on him and didn't have anyway to pay for it. He had heard bad things about the owls that delivered papers, they could apparently get rather nasty when in want of payment. He tentatively reached forward and took the paper from the owl's beak. The brown barn owl spread its wings the moment Albus took the paper and set off in search of an exit. Albus looked at the folded paper and saw the back of it. A handwritten note was scrawled across it, the handwriting Albus recognised almost instantly as his father's.

_Al, I told you I'd keep you in the loop. Page 12_

Albus unrolled the paper and turned straight to page number twelve. At first, it seemed like a normal page of the paper but then Albus spied the article written in the corner.

**_Alleged sighting of Micheal Parker_**  
_A woman, 27, who wishes to remain anonymous sent an urgent owl to our newspaper headquarters. The owl was received late last night which meant that it had to wait until this evening' edition of the Evening Prophet rather than this morning's Daily Prophet. In the owl we received, our anonymous tipster said that she was just outside her home when she say a man. She described the man as very similar in appearance to former Hogwarts Transfiguration professor who is currently wanted by the Auror department on many different charges. We alerted the Aurors as soon as we received the owl but learned that their attempts to apprehend the unidentified stranger were unsuccessful. Auror spokesperson John Wilson released the statement on behalf of his department and is as follows: 'We received a tip from the Prophet newspaper late last night that a man matching the description of fugitive Michael Parker was spotted in north east Surrey. We dispatched a team from the Auror department to the area in question but our search proved frivolous. We would like to urge the general public to report any sightings to the Auror department directly'_

_The Evening Prophet would also like to echo the words of Mr Wilson and urge our readers to report any sightings of any fugitives to the Auror department directly._

The article finished there, rather abruptly in Albus' opinion but he was happy that his father was keeping him in the loop. Only then did Albus realised he was sitting at the bottom of the staircase on the second floor. He heaved himself up and returned to the common room. He wondered why the woman hadn't reported the sighting directly to the Aurors but that was a question that only the woman herself could answer. Upon reaching the blank stretch of wall that hid the Slytherin common room, Albus murmured the password and the door appeared, allowing him entrance to his common room.

Scorpius and Luke were quick to question what had taken Albus so long and he simply dropped the paper on the table and told them to turn to page twelve. The pair read the article and when they finished, they looked at Albus stunned, who had taken a seat at the table. "Why didn't the woman alert the Aurors? Why did she owl the newspaper?" Scorpius asked. "Surely the smartest thing to do was to Floo the warning into the Ministry. I heard you can pop your head into the fire and chat with an Auror round the clock if you see someone who's wanted"

"I think it wasn't a woman at all. I'd say it was actually Parker or that other guy sending an owl to the newspaper to have them on the lookout in a completely different area than he's in. My guess would be that he's planning somethin'" Luke said. Albus and Scorpius looked at their friend, dumbstruck.

"That's so crazy, it might just be true" Scorpius said. "We should tell your dad, Al" Scorpius told Albus.

"Now...? Or can it wait?" Albus asked his friend

"Now, would probably be best." Scorpius looked down at his watch. "We've still got nearly half an hour 'til curfew" he told them

* * *

"I like your theory" Harry Potter said, pacing his small office. The eye's of the three boys followed him as he moved. "It's something we ourselves considered but we have no proof of it unfortunately. We have a team stationed in the area of the alleged sighting. And between the three of us, there are small teams stationed nationwide but nobody is supposed to know. Now, they're not all Aurors but they're our eyes and ears in some of the areas. We even have a few of our Irish friends on the look out there for us" Harry continued, barely remembering to draw breath. "Our biggest concern Parker at the moment and we need to get him sooner than later"

"Yeah, the longer he's out, the more people that he'll be able to talk to. The last thing you want is him to gain followers" Scorpius pointed out. "He's taking the ideas of Voldemort and there'll be people who share those views. That needs to be quelled" Scorpius added.

"We have considered all these things, Scorpius." Harry replied. "He's a slippery lad, though. Every time we get close, he manages to slip out of our grasp. That's why we've so many people on the look out"

"Makes sense, I suppose" Albus said. "I wouldn't trust everyone completely though, Dad."

"We don't trust everyone but we've used a lot of magic to make sure people can't lie to us. Not on all the people, mind you but on some of the more suspect individuals"

The three boys nodded as Harry reassured them that they had nothing to worry about and the Auror department were doing everything within their power to catch Michael Parker and his accomplice who, according to Harry, people seemed to forget about even though his picture was always placed next to that of his partner in crime. Albus, Luke and Scorpius had to agree and were shocked when Harry received an owl rather suddenly and, judging by the look on Harry Potter's face, unexpectantly. Harry read the note and was soon asking the boys to return to the common room. "It's nothing major" Harry said. "Just found out that you guys were right. The owl that was received by the newspaper wasn't sent by a woman, or so someone says. I have to go and talk to them"

* * *

Sunday morning came and Albus was now fully focused on the match ahead. He had all but forgotten about his conversation a few nights previous after his dad had told him the owl he received on that night was a forgery because when he arrived in the area in question, there was nobody there to meet him. Accompanied by two Aurors, he waited for half an hour only to be left standing. He returned to the castle early the following morning.

He was also quick to admit to his son that they now had no authenticated leads as to the whereabouts of Michael Parker. Albus wasn't too worried about this, he had faith that his father would catch the fugitive and put him where he belonged: in Azkaban prison.

A call from Jeremy Finch made sure that Albus and Scorpius joined their team mated for breakfast in the Great Hall before being applauded out of the room by the Slytherin table. The seven players, led by captain Jeremy Finch, walked purposefully down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch pitch. They were led into the changing rooms at the bottom of the Slytherin grandstand and put on their robes and padding in silence. What was usually a loud roar and buzz of excitement outside was rather dull this time. Jeremy wasn't as psyched or as passionately driven as usual and his pre-match speech was much shorter and calmer than Albus was used to. "None of our big plays today. Keep it simple and do what we talked about in training" he told them. After the last word he threw his broom over his shoulder and led his team out of the changing rooms and onto the field.


	25. Snakes March On

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, original characters or worlds**

**25: Snakes March On**

The Slytherin common room was abuzz with excitement following the match. Even though the pre-match atmosphere was rather dull, the Slytherins would never turn down a chance to party. The emerald and green clad side had earlier run out as easy winners against a disinterested Hufflepuff team. The final score was 230-0, another shutout for Slytherin made Hogwarts history as the only side to play all three games without conceding a single point. Albus had caught the Snitch early enough to put the Hufflepuffs out of their misery as their side was completely outclassed.

Albus, Luke and Scorpius were on the outskirts of the party as the noise made it nearly impossible to think. They sat and watched some of the older students, the seventh years in particular, celebrate slightly over exuberantly. They couldn't help but laugh as the party went on through the day. None of the Slytherins left the common room for dinner, two fifth years returned with several large platters, literally overflowing with food. Many of the students passed by Albus clapping him on the back telling him how good a catch he made. In truth, the catch was rather simple, he had got a head start on his opponent and a straight fly, parallel to the ground, and a simple reach and grab of the snitch ended the game.

Many of the students also stopped to clap Scorpius on the back, congratulating him on Slytherin's third consecutive victory to nil. It had been thirteen years since the Snakes had won a game to nil and this season had brought three. The older students, however, didn't spend much time away from the party and after congratulating the pair, they returned to the middle of the festivities.

Around half past midnight, Professor Kelly came to put an end to the party but not before making a speech to the gathered students. "Before I send you all to bed" Professor Kelly started and the beginning of his speech was greeted by a moan from the crowd. "I would like to say well done to the seven members of the Quidditch team who have brought great pride to this house. It's been too long since we hoisted the Quidditch cup, none of you have seen our great house win one!" he exclaimed. "But this year, that's all going to change." his voice grew louder so he could be heard over the hum of the crowd. "This year, we have the best team we've had in a long time and I know that in a few months, we will be here celebrating again, except this time... we will be celebrating with a Quidditch cup!" Professor Kelly almost roared and this was greeted by a large cheer from the crowd. "Alright, let's wind down this party. You have 'til one to get to bed" he told them "I'll be back then" Professor Kelly left the common room and many of the people began to make their way up to their dormitories. Albus, Luke and Scorpius were among them and Brian wasn't far behind his room mates.

* * *

Scorpius received the paper the following morning at breakfast and was quick to show Albus that his mother had written an article about the Slytherin Quidditch team.

_**Mighty Snakes March On  
**__The Slytherin House team appears to be unstoppable this year, _writes Daily Prophet Quidditch reporter Ginny Weasley. _The format of the Quidditch cup was change post war and now makes it much more exciting. The Slytherin team have played their mandatory three games and have easily defeated their opposition. They had booked their final berth after two games and have yet to concede a goal in the Championship. Scorpius Malfoy was added to the team this year and has proven to be a rev_elation minding the hoops for the green and silver side. The chasing trio of captain Finch, Higgs and Wilson have been outstanding in both attack and defence. Beaters Montague and Avery have been splendid in helping to keep their opposition scoreless. Seeker Albus Potter has also been top drawer in his role, he has never failed to capture the Snitch in any of his games at Hogwarts.

The Slytherin team, however, isn't the only team that deserves praise. The Gryffindor team, who will face Slytherin in the Inter-House Quidditch Cup Final, have been excellent this year. After a dominant performance by their attack against Slytherin in the opening game, they were unable to score and were eventually beaten. They have since bounced back and won their remaining two games convincingly. They are reigning champions from two years ago (the championship was not played last year due to the TriSchool Tournament) with six of the current seven having been on the team, Molly Weasley suffered a severe hand and arm injury which meant that she couldn't play for the majority of the seaon. The team comprised of Domnique, Fred, Louis, Lucy, Molly and Roxanne Weasley along with seeker James Potter have been getting better all year and will really put it up to the snakes in the final, a game that is guaranteed to be exciting and entertaining.

_Our column will have build up to the game in May, closer to the game, and this reporter will have to do her best to be impartial, something that won't be easy._  
by Ginny Weasley

Albus was wondering what his mother would write closer to the final and who her prediction for winner would be. He handed the paper back to Scorpius. "Makes us sound real good, doesn't she?" Albus joked and Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

The days ticked down to Easter and the Professors seemed to be going easy on them. Only Professor Williamson and Professor Kelly would be giving them exams before the Easter break. This left Albus a fair amount of time to start considering his subject options for the next year. Truth be told, he hadn't given any thought to the subjects since he talked to Professor Kelly about it and felt that he really should consider the options available to him.

Albus and Scorpius talked quickly about it on a walk from the common room to the Quidditch pitch. He was considering all the options but he didn't seem too pushed on Muggle Studies or Divination. They had long since forgotten about this conversation mainly because of everything they had on their plate.

The end of the term neared as Albus realised how quickly time was passing when they were looking months forward into the future. Classes, except for Transfiguration and Potions seemed to slowly wind down with the students doing less and less in each class.

Professors Kelly and Williamson dropped subtle hints as to what would be on what they both called the 'Easter Assessment Exam' so that they could see the level all the students were at before the summer, end of year exams. Albus was quick to pick up on many of the hints and felt he was more than ready for the 'assessments'. He had to put these on hold the Friday evening before the beginning of the final week before the Easter holidays. Professor Kelly had called all the second years to his classroom and seated them individually around the room. He handed each of them a sheet of parchment, one that he had seen before and recognised immediately. The Head of Slytherin House had ordered them to bring a quill so Albus had a fair idea as to what was going on.

"I prefer to do it this way" he said. "To make sure that some people don't just pick subjects because their friends are picking them." Professor Kelly told the class and, although Albus, Luke, Scorpius, Emily and Ashley had discussed, no one was sure how any one else would think when it came to the final decision. "I want you all to pick subjects that YOU want to do not want that you pick the subjects entirely by yourself. Now, fire away. Remember that you must pick at least two" he told them. Professor Kelly took a seat behind his desk and looked down at the students. Albus looked down at the list in front of him, his name written atop it. He ticked three boxes. The one next to Care of Magical of Magical Creatures. The one next to Arithmancy and the one next to Muggle Studies. Albus breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair. He looked around the room and saw that there were only two people still with their heads down: Luke and Emily. They soon lifted their heads and Professor Kelly rose from behind his desk. "Before I take up your parchment, are you all happy with your choices?" he asked. A unanimous response of 'yes' was the response of the students. "Alright so. Accio parchment" The sheets of parchment left each students' desk and they were all soon in the hands of the Potions professor.

"Remember" he told them before they left. "You can still change your choices if you really want to but none of you should have if you've all given it the proper thought. He dismissed the students and they filed along the narrow corridor, making the short walk back to their common room.

"What did you pick?" Albus asked his two friends

"Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes" Scorpius replied. "You?"

"I picked Muggle Studies instead of Ancient Runes" Albus replied. "What 'bout you Luke?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Divination" Luke said. "I was only going to pick two but then I thought that if I didn't like one I'd have to put up with it for three years. At least if I don't like one now I can just drop it and still have the two subjects we have to have."

"Same as me then" Albus told him. "Same for you too, Scorp?" Albus asked Scorpius. He had recently taken to calling the blonde haired boy 'Scorp' for short, why, he wasn't too sure.

"Nope, I just couldn't pick two out of them three so I decided to do all three" the blonde boy responded. The people ahead of them had already opened the door to the common room so they only had to walk through the open doorway. "I'm telling you now mate" Scorpius directed his words at Luke. "You are going to regret picking Divination. Especially if you get old Trelawney. She shares classes with that centaur who never left. Centaurs don't take betrayal lightly and they have quite a broad definition of betrayal" Scorpius told them.

"How bad can it be? And anyway, if I don't enjoy it I can drop with and have the other two subjects. I was thinking ahead, Scorpius. I'm smarter than you give me credit for. Much smarter" Luke said.

"How much smarter?" Scorpius asked, smiling at the Irish boy. Luke simply tapped his index finger to the side of his nose and smiled back.

"You Brits always underestimate us Irish. You need to learn to treat us as equals. Just because we don't have the big cities and the big houses and all that posh stuff doesn't mean we're not as intelligent as the rest of you." Luke said.

"It's true. But Luke, my boy, I most certainly don't underestimate you. You don't duel three adults with someone with out knowing exactly what they're capable of" Scorpius replied, still as calm as ever. Luke smiled at the blonde haired boy. Albus sat between the pair, speechless at what the boys either side of him had just said.

"I hear," Luke said. "That the one thing that Irish wizards and Muggles have in common is that they all fought to oppose the Brits ruling our country. The setting up of the first Irish Ministry of Magic led the way for the Muggles to overcome the British forces and help Ireland become a republic. I think they should teach us about that in History of Magic"

"They do" Scorpius replied. "At N.E.W.T level but hardly anyone ever takes it as I'm sure you can guess why"

"Binns" Albus and Luke said together.

"That was a rather patriotic discussion, wasn't it?" Albus said. The pair nodded. Albus looked at them both and they both seemed to be calm, cool and collected. They were that way, Albus realised, throughout the entire conversation as if it was a normal Sunday morning chat about the weather. Albus was soon quick to change the subject, he had a feeling Luke was raised in a rather patriotic household and didn't want to bring the conversation any further in that direction. He managed to get the conversation back to subjects and, for the first time in Albus' memory in two years, how they got sorted into Slytherin.

"I don't know really" Luke said. "I never knew my dad well, he died when I was young. My mother is a half blood"

"Maybe the O'Brien family used to be a pure blood stronghold in Ireland" Scorpius suggested. "What about your dad's family?"

"My dad was an only child and his parents were dead before I was born. I suppose I'll have to ask me ma, see if she know's anything about it. And all your family's been in Slytherin for generations, not much of a surprise really" Luke said and Scorpius smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I wasn't at all surprised" Scorpius said. "I think the biggest shock is Albus Potter, I repeat POTTER in SLYTHERIN. How did that happen?" Scorpius asked curiously. He folded his arms across his chest and sat back in his chair. His lips twitched upwards into a smiled.

"Well... I've always been the 'different' one in the family" Albus told them. "I didn't want to be just another Potter... or Weasley for that matter. I wanted to be Albus Severus Potter, my own person." he said simply.

"So... did you ask the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin?" the blonde boy asked.

"Not exactly" Albus told them. "I told it to put me where I would do best and it put me here"

"You know, Al, it's sorta funny" Luke said. "You look more like your dad than your brother yet you're so different in many ways but exactly the same in a lot of ways too"

"I agree with the Irish kid" Scorpius said with a wry smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emily interrupted them, accompanied by Ashley, and the pair took seats beside the three boys.

"How we... him," Scorpius nodded in Albus' direction "really, got sorted into Slytherin. Like, Luke is unexplained but Albus was just shocking. We were also saying hos Al looks like his father, how he's so very different yet very similar to his father"

"Why do you say that?" Ashley asked.

"Well if you've ever seen pictures of Harry Potter as a young lad, he looks nearly the exact same as Al minus the scar and the glasses." Luke told them. "And they're so very different. For example Al is in Slytherin, probably the main one. And there's lots more. Then they're so alike."

"So alike" Scorpius echoed. "They were both Seekers and it was his dad's third year until he failed to catch the Snitch. Albus is yet to fail to catch the Snitch. To put it bluntly, they both enkoyed adventures in stopping the bad guy"

"I did not" Albus said in indignation.

"You did. Don't deny it. You loved duelling with those guys... beating them at duelling"

"There's another similarity, they're both excellent duellists. Do you remember the day in class they tried to duel each other but everything was sorta cancelled out. They duel nearly exactly the same" Luke said.

"Well, he did teach me to duel" Albus replied.

This conversation went on for the remainder of the night. Scorpius, Luke, Emily and Ashley pointed out differences and similarities between Albus and his father. Albus sat and listened, utterly amazed at the conversation that transpired.


	26. Change

******Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and worlds of J.K. Rowling**

******26: Change**

"You may begin" Professor Williamson said. The Slytherins, as well as the Gryffindors, were seated in the Transfiguration classroom, just about to begin their exam. Albus was much more confident that he was at the same time a year ago. Picking his quill off the table, he looked at the questions and began to write.

It was an hour long exam and Albus had finished after fifty minutes. He had reread his answers and was satisfied with what he had written. Looking around the classroom, Albus noticed that there were far more Gryffindors than there were Slytherins. He meant to ask James, or any of the rest of his cousins, what the numbers were like in Gryffindor house.

The exam came to an end and Albus was happy to hand up the exam paper. Professor Williamson gave it a quick glance as he put it in the pile with the rest of the sheets and nodded his head as he did so. This, Albus felt, was a good sign and left the classroom in high spirits. It seemed odd to be going from a double class which was taken seriously and consisted of an exam to a class which they had all but finished working in until after Easter. Charms class was uneventful, Professor Flitwick allowed the class to practice any charms they wanted so long as they didn't intentionally cause harm to any one else in the class.

This provided the perfect time for Albus, Luke and Scorpius to talk. They were usually reprimanded for this but the professor was rather care free in the last week of the term, he was experienced enough to know that no one would be paying attention to him if he tried to teach the class so instead he decided to let the students practice charms. They would still be learning so he didn't see what was wrong with it.

Albus brought up the point about the larger numbers in Gryffindor compared to Slytherin. Scorpius was quick to say that there was more people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff than in Slytherin as well. He was also quick to give his opinion as to why. "Since the Battle of Hogwarts, many parents, especially those who were here for the Battle, haven't wanted their sons and daughters associated with Slytherin. This is because, and this is what my dad told me, that when Voldemort demanded that your dad Al hand himself over to him many of the Slytherins encouraged him and even wanted to take him by force themselves. Many of them joined Voldemort and fought on his side in the Battle." Scorpius explained. "Not all of them went over to his side, some of them stayed on our side and fought with Horace Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin House at the time."

"So, people don't want their children in Slytherin because of what people did twenty years ago?" Albus asked.

"Pretty much so" Scorpius said. "Especially the parents who, like ours, were at school here when the Battle took place"

"Bit ridiculous" Luke said and Scorpius nodded his agreement.

"All the other houses have had way more students than Slytherin over the last twenty years. I looked it up" Scorpius told them.

The bell sounded to bring an end their discussions. Albus and his friends made their way to lunch and their conversation didn't return to the number of students in their house. Instead, they discussed the Transfiguration exam and Albus said he felt confident of attaining an 'E' while Scorpius, as expected, said he felt that it was rather easy and was nearly sure that he had gotten an 'O'. Luke said that he full sure that he would at least attain a passing grade. The trio went to evening classes in a rather good mood.

Friday morning came and the morning schedule of classes. The Potions exam loomed after lunch and it was this one that Albus felt extremely confident about. He wasn't arrogant or cocky but had faith in his knowledge of Potions. He went alone through the short, narrow corridor that led from the Slytherin common room to the potions classroom. He had returned to the common room from the Great Hall during lunch to retrieve another ink bottle after using the last of his other one doodling in the previous class. He had also used a vast amount of it writing notes in Herbology.

Many people had expected a practical examination but Albus had a sneaky suspicion that it would be a written exam. He was one of the last into the classroom. Although the class weren't assigned seats, everyone always sat in the same place out of habit so Albus didn't have to worry about where he was going to sit. He took his seat only moments before Professor Kelly shuffled into the classroom. "Put everything away except a quill and some ink" he said. Much of the class cleared their desks while the rest weren't so prepared as them or simply didn't expect a practical test.

Professor Kelly handed out the sheets of parchment he had just withdrawn from a drawer in his desk. Albus was happy when he saw the questions.

___1) Name three of the ingredients used in a Swelling Solution and briefly explain the importance of one of the named ingredients_

Albus quickly began to write and found that once he began writing, the words began to easily flow from his brain through his quill and onto the parchment. The test continued, in Albus' opinion at least, in the same easy vain as the first question. He finished with fifteen minutes remaining and decided to rest so he folded his arms in front of him and put his head onto them.

Albus nearly drifted to sleep but the sound of the bell brought him back and he quickly packed up his stuff, placed his test on Professor Kelly's desk and left the classroom. He entered the throng of students making their way back to the Slytherin common room and nabbed what was by now cemented as his, Luke's and Scorpius' table in the common room. Albus remembered one day early in the year a group of first years had tried to take the table after a Quidditch match but soon moved when they saw Albus and Scorpius accompanied by Luke making their way to the table. Nothing of the sort had since happened.

The Slytherin common room seats were taken according to year. The seventh years took priority of the comfy chairs by the fire while the sixth years housed themselves near that area as well. The years radiated outwards leaving the first years furthest from the hear but they didn't have to worry about being cold, the Slytherin common room was always rather warm. Albus and Scorpius had often been offered seats on the comfy armchairs or the large couches near the fire because of their roles on the Quidditch team but nearly always rejected them. They had taken the offer once or twice, always after Quidditch matches.

"A well earned break" Luke said sitting back in his chair.

"You said it mate. Two weeks of relaxing. And one day of celebrating Albus' birthday" Scorpius added.

"Oh yeah, it's the fourteenth on Sunday" Luke said. "Nearly forgot about that"

"Yes, we all love April" Albus said rather sarcastically. "My birthday and Easter. What more do you want"

"A Quidditch training on Sunday morning at nine" Scorpius reminded him.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. You sure he didn't mean nine in the evening?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's nine in the morning"

"Don't wake me on your way out" Luke said smugly.

"I'll do my best" Scorpius said to him. Maybe me and Al will have a party before we leave. Load of noise" he replied sarcastically.

"Very funny" Luke said. "Unlike you to be sarcastic. Very unlike you" Luke said sarcastically.

"Calm down with the sarcasm." Albus said to the pair of them. "It's getting annoying"

"Sorry, your majesty" Scorpius replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm. The three boys laughed.

* * *

The Easter break started with a lazy Saturday and an early Sunday morning due to the a Quidditch training session . Albus and Scorpius arrived in the changing rooms at the bottom of the Slytherin grandstand at five minute to nine. "Go easy on us today, Finch. It's Al's birthday" Scorpius asked in hope more than expectation.

"Your birthday Al?" he asked and Albus nodded. "Well, happy birthday then mate. And Malfoy, I'll go easy on him, you're gonna be worked like a dog out there" Jeremy said, smiling at him.

"Happy birthday Potter" said Montague and Avery in unison as they walked past him and out onto the pitch. He received the same greeting from Higgs as he went out of the changing rooms.

"Happy birthday Al" Ashley said as she led the remaining three out of the changing rooms.

"Thanks" he replied just before the trio mounted their brooms and took off to join the rest of the team in the air.

"Just in time" Jeremy said as the three pulled up. "Alright, usual warm up"

The team went through their usual warm up: a few laps get in swing of things and a few drills to get their body's warmed up. The Quaffle was tossed around between the seven before Jeremy decided to start practising plays. They had developed all their plays at the start of the season and in the weeks before the final, Jeremy wanted to perfect them all. Albus, having hardly anything to do with these plays, often practised either catching the Snitch or dodging Bludgers with one of the Beaters. He had a few times watched the play and had been impressed with the chemistry of the three chaser and had to admit they worked extremely well together.

"Potter, come here a minute" Jeremy had called Albus out of one his training with Avery who was batting the Bludger in Albus' direction and making sure he dodged it. Albus flew over to Jeremy and hovered beside him in the air. "Firstly, don't get injured"

"Have I got injured yet?" Albus asked rhetorically.

"It doesn't matter what has happened, it's what can happen. You might get injured so be careful that you don't. Secondly, if we really need a goal, we're going to need you to create a diversion. You need to fly straight through the middle, pretend you've seen the Snitch or something and..."

"Should we not talk about this closer to the game or something?" Albus asked.

"We're talking about it now, you're gonna give it some practise" Jeremy said. "You have to be casually flying and make a sudden burst, straight through the middle. They only need to be distracted for a second and one of us will score. None of the rest know what's going on so you're going to try it now. Distract Malfoy and we should score.

Albus did as he was told and distracted Scorpius just enough for Ashley to score. "Nice one Potter" Jeremy roared. They continued for the next half an hour before finishing up for the day. "Hold up in the changing rooms. We need to talk, the lot of you"

Twenty minutes later the Slytherin Quidditch team sat gathered below their grandstand in the changing rooms. "I can't tell you WHY but the fact of the matter is... the date of the final has been changed. I except you'll find out soon enough but you can't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE. The Headmistress will make an announcement about it, soon I expect" Jeremy told them. The other six players looked at him, utterly bewildered. "I'm sure that the Gryffindor team know too since Weasley is the Head Girl. Anyway, the new date for the final is May twelfth at twelve noon. It's a Sunday."

"Tell us why, go on Jer, you can trust us" Higgs said hopefully.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't tell you why" Jeremy said. "Go on, ye can head now. And remember, not a word to any body"

Albus, Scorpius and Ashley walked back to the castle together and discussed why the match might have been moved. The threesome, however, didn't have any ideas and were quick to hush up on it as they reached the castle. Upon returning to the common room, they found it almost as empty as when they had left. Being a Sunday morning, many of the students had chosen to remain in bed.

The day passed as normal for Albus. Luke, when he eventually woke up, greeted Albus with a happy birthday and a 'thank Merlin we decided last year not to buy each other presents until it's our seventeenth birthday' which brought a round of laughter from the boys and Ashley who still stayed talking with them. Later in the morning they were joined by Emily who greeted Albus with a happy birthday and a hug. Albus blushed at the latter and had to admit it was rather unexpected.

The day was treated the same as the previous day and no doubt the rest of the Easter holidays would be. By late in the afternoon, the common room was pretty much full. Out of nowhere, a large sheet appeared on the notice board in the far corner and a large group of people rushed over to see what it was about. "It says there's an announcement after dinner tonight" Albus heard someone shout. He and Scorpius traded looks which Luke picked up on.

"You guys know what it's about, don't you?" Luke said quickly. "You do, tell me, go on"

"I'm really sorry mate" Scorpius said apologetically, "but we can't"

"Why not?" Luke asked, sounding like a young child pleading with its mother

"We can't. We'd get in trouble" Albus said.

"Fine" Luke said. He wasn't at all upset or annoyed and Albus knew he had only asked more in hope than expectation of getting an answer. There was a buzz of excitement in the common room that evening as everyone wondered what the announcement would be. Albus lost count of how many people asked Jeremy Finch about the announcement. The Head Boy, however, remained seated with his arms folded across his chest. From the time the poster went up to the time the common room had emptied for dinner, Jeremy didn't make a sound

* * *

"Can I have your attention please" Professor McGonagall said loudly to the packed hall. The chatter died down as she spoke and the room was completely silent by the time she finished her first sentence. "Now, I have an announcement to make that will affect EVERYONE." The Headmistress made sure to emphasise the last word. "I have been in contact with the inspectors that visited us a few months ago, I'm sure you'll all remember. They have advised a course of action which I have decided to take. Due to circumstances which will remain confidential between myself, the faculty and the Ministry of Magic representatives, the school year will be cut short by a month. The final House and Ministry exam will take place on May thirty-first and the Hogwarts express will run the following morning from Hogsmeade at eleven. Because of this, the Inter-House Quidditch cup final will take place on May twelfth at twelve noon. To compensate this, the Easter break will also end early. Students who intend to return home for Easter may still do so and the Hogwarts Express will return on Easter Monday evening. Classes will resume on Tuesday morning." Professor McGonagall said and took her seat behind the staff table. The large doors of the Great Hall opened and students poured out.

"I want to talk to my dad" Albus said to Luke and Scorpius.

"We're coming with" Scorpius said and Luke nodded in agreement. They followed Albus as he followed his father who was making his way out of the Great Hall. Harry didn't notice them in the Entrance Hall but as soon as they reached the middle of the staircase leading to the first floor and the noise had quietened quite substantially. Harry Pottter turned around and saw the three behind him. He sighed and then spoke. "Follow me" His voice was rather exsasperated. Albus could see his father shaking his head and when he turned around once more to make sure that the boys were following him, Albus saw a smile on his face.

* * *

"It's not the same as last time, Al, I can promise you that" Harry said. "It's not to do with any attacks planned on the school"

"What is it about then, Professor?" Scorpius asked.

"It was at the request of the Ministry. They have their reasons" Harry replied.

"But what are their reasons?" Albus asked. "They've never done it before "

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, alright?" and the three boys nodded. "Okay, the Ministry wants a load of sit downs with the professors and the Headmistress. She wasn't too happy about it but Minister Shacklebolt talked her round"

"Really?" Albus asked, expecting it to be something much more serious.

"Really" Harry replied "Now get back to your common room. Go on or I'll have to deduct points" Harry said. "And Al, happy birthday" Harry's last words were accompanied by a smile.

"Thanks dad" Albus said just before closing the door. He caught up with Luke and Scorpius and they returned to the common room.

"So you guys knew about this?" Luke said.

"Oh, no" Scorpius said. "Well, we knew about the Quidditch final, we didn't know about the rest, that was a surprise"

On arrival to the common room, Albus was shocked to see Ashley and Emily standing beside something that was much smaller than them. Albus was quick to recognise the bat-like ears, the large eyes and the pillow case Kreacher had taken to wearing in recent years, finally disposing of the horrible loincloth. Albus walked very quickly over to the house elf. "Master Albus" Kreacher's bull frog like voice croaked. "Kreacher has been sent by Master Albus' mother for his birthday. Kreacher brings Master Albus this" Kreacher snapped his fingers and a medium sized cake appeared, floating beside the house elf. "Mistress Ginny and Lily say 'Happy Birthday' to Master Albus and hope he enjoys the cake Kreacher brings. The cake landed softly on a table, Kreacher bowed in front of Albus and, with a loud crack, disapparated from the spot. The cake looked rather fantastic and Emily was quick to voice her opinion. "That is a really beautiful cake"

The cake was green and silver, Slytherin colours, and decorated intricately with small golden Snitches. "Dig in, I suppose" Albus said.

"Should you not use plates or something?" Emily asked.

"Plates? Pfft..." Luke said. "Use your hands"

"And what about slicing it?" Ashley asked.

"I got that one" Scorpius said, withdrawing his wand from his robes. He began to draw patterns in the air and the cake began to slice into smaller pieces. "Dig in..."

The five each ate a slice of cake but it was far too big for the five of them to eat by themselves but Luke made a good dent in it, eating three more slices. "Cake anyone" Scorpius shouted and a few of the first years near them came and took a slice as well as the other four members of the Quidditch team.

"Give my compliments to the chef" Jeremy said. "This is really good cake... and I like the colours"

"Will do captain" Albus said. The cake was soon cleaned up by other Slytherins. Some of the older students, wanting an excuse to party and make noise, used Albus' birthday as that excuse. The party went on even after Albus went to bed at midnight.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all probably thinking 'Three chapters in four days, what's going on?' and the face of the matter is that I'm sick so I've been doing nothing but sitting at home, on my laptop, writing. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story**


	27. Unusual Circumstances

**Disclaimer: This st****ory is based on the characters and worlds of Harry Potter author J.K. Rowling**

**27: Unusual Circumstances**

With the announcement about the school year being cut a month short, Professor Kelly came into the common room and urged the students to begin studying soon. He told them that they needed to be ready for the exams which had been accelerated for reasons he remained adamant about not telling anyone, insisting they were confidential between the Ministry and the faculty of the school.

Scorpius happily told Albus and Luke that he had already started studying while Luke insisted that everything would 'be grand' because they still had a month and a half. Albus shared Luke's view and decided to wait until after Easter but this was turned out to be a big mistake.

Many people seemed to change their mind about going home for the Easter break, Albus included, because he didn't want to be rushing around on Monday, arriving late on Monday night and not being prepared for the following day. His mother completely understood, the train wasn't due to arrive in Hogsmeade until around eleven on Monday evening. The week was uneventful, the trio spent much of the time lounging around the common room and also spent a fair amount of time walking around, exploring as Luke said, the school grounds. They also visited Hagrid who didn't want to say anything at all about the school term being cut short when the conversation went in that direction, Albus knew that Hagrid was prone to revealing information about things he shouldn't when he shouldn't.

The week passed quickly and, thankfully for Albus, very uneventfully minus for two Quidditch practices. Jeremy was ecstatic to find out that the entire team was staying for Easter and had twice called training, one on Wednesday and the other on Friday. Easter Sunday brought a huge feast that afternoon but before that, Albus awoke to a pile of chocolate eggs neatly wrapped at the bottom of his bed in different coloured foil. Delighted with what his mother and grandmother had undoubtedly sent him, Albus clambered to the bottom the bed. He rifled through the pile of eggs, five large chocolate eggs Albus counted, and found what he knew he should read first lest his mother found out that he thought the chocolate was more important than the card he knew she would have sent. He found the card under the pile of eggs and opened it.

_Dear Al,_  
_Hope you enjoy your last few weeks of your second year and the eggs too, no doubt you will. I hope you're studying and you better be well prepared for the end of year tests! Good luck in the Quidditch final, me and Lil will be there and be sure to look in the Daily Prophet the morning of the game _  
_Lots of love, _  
_Mum and Lily_

Albus carefully placed the card on his bedside locker and lay back in his bed. He decided it would be best to not eat chocolate this early in the morning, it turned out to be only half past seven. Albus decided to go back to sleep so he closed the hangings of the four poster bed and drifted back into a light sleep. He was awoken what felt like only minutes later by Luke, who was telling him it was nearly half eleven. Albus sat up and saw that Scorpius was sitting on the end of his bed eating a small piece of chocolate. "You missed breakfast" Luke said. "But we have some chocolate if you want it"

"No, I'm good" Albus replied. "I'm not too hungry, I ate quite a lot last night"

"Good to hear" Luke said. "I'll tell ya, you got a fair amount of chocolate"

"Yeah..."

* * *

The rest of Easter Sunday passed without incident. The larger than usual school population at Easter enjoyed a huge feast which gave them a choice of everything Albus could think of. The common room was a quiet hum of relaxation that evening. Albus along with Luke and Scorpius turned in early that night and slept rather late on Monday morning. Albus had finished his second egg of five by Monday evening and the few people who had gone home for Easter arrived back late Monday night.

The second years were eased back into school through the first week back but the teachers warned that their end of year exams would consist of everything they had covered since the start of first year and many of the teachers warned that the exams would contain both practical and written parts to the examination. This didn't bother Albus especially when he received the results of the Transfiguration and Potions exams he did before the Easter break. He received an 'E' in Transfiguration and an 'O' in Potions. He was very happy with these results and the 'E' in Transfiguration gave him great confidence in the subject.

The rest of April passed with teachers scolding students for not having homework done and making sure to warn the class to study. The seventh and fifth years in the Slytherin common room demanded quiet as they now had less time to prepare for their N.E. and O. respectively. Jeremy, despite the fact that he was in seventh year and would soon be taking his N.E. , continued to work hard with the Sytherin Quidditch team twice a week as they pursued their first Quidditch cup in nearly a decade.

Albus' anticipation grew as the match grew nearer and the school was getting hyped a week out from the game. The last week before the game, members of the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were accompanied everywhere by a gaggle of students. Albus always felt uncomfortable when he went to use the toilet between classes or during break because there would always be three or four people standing outside the cubicle door. Jeremy had also imposed an eight o'clock curfew on the team members. "Be in the common room before eight and never go anywhere alone" he warned them one evening. "It doesn't matter what time of the day it is, always have someone with you." he told them. "Do all of you hear that?" he asked the common room. "Never let these six go anywhere on their own, especially the three younger ones" The common room echoed a 'yes' in response to Jeremy and Albus had been accompanied everywhere ever since.

The teachers didn't lighten the load of homework but Albus hadn't expected them to. Jeremy also went easy on them in training, they just ran through different plays and made sure they had them perfected. Albus worked as a defensive chaser for most of the night and only chased the Snitch twice, much less than usual. Albus completed his homework each night and, along with Scorpius and the rest of the Quidditch team, were urged to go to bed early. The only thing about going to bed early Albus didn't like was that he always awoke rather early the following morning. Jeremy told them that the most important thing was how many hours of sleep they got before midnight and it wasn't too important if they lay awake for two hours in the morning.

The final class before the weekend was Potions and Professor Kelly did everything he could to take Albus' mind off the game. He paired them off, Albus was with Emily, and gave them a recipe for a potion and told them to make it. Albus looked at the blackboard and went to retrieve the ingredients needed. He and Emily made the Potion the best they could, Professor Kelly told them that this was a third year Potion but he felt that the class was advanced enough to make it successfully. The Professor came around and peered in the cauldron Albus and Emily shared. He nodded his head and smiled. "Excellent" he told them and moved on.

The bell soon sounded and Albus and Emily had just finished cleaning up. Albus had a feeling afterwards that Emily did everything she could to not talk about the Quidditch match at the weekend and take his mind off it completely. She did a very good job in Albus' opinion.

* * *

Albus was awoken by the noise around him on Sunday morning. It was around ten o'clock and, rubbing his eyes and trying to flatten his hair, he got out of bed and got changed out of his pajamas. Scorpius had just woken up and was changed. Albus noticed that Scorpius' trunk was upside down and presumed that that was the sound that had woken him up. "Sorry about that. My lucky gloves were under my trunk and when I pulled them out, it tipped over." Scorpius apologised.

"No problem" Albus said. "I probably should be awake anyway. What time is it?" Albus asked.

"Around ten" Scorpius replied, throwing a pair of gloves on his bed.

"You heading down to breakfast?"

"Yeah, Luke's waiting in the common room." Scorpius told him. "Or at least he's supposed to be. You know how he gets when there's food involved"

"I do" Albus said as the pair made their way down to the common room. Meeting Luke in the common room, they made to leave for the Great Hall but were soon followed by a group of four. Albus didn't even take notice of them. The usual morning owl landed in front of Scorpius who took the paper and handed it to Albus telling him to have a look what his mother had written. Albus turned to the sports section and found his mother's column.

_**Slytherin and Gryffindor go head to head in what will be a titanic tussle  
**Slytherin and Gryffindor will go head to head in the Hogwarts Inter-House Quidditch Cup Final. Slytherin haven't won a Quidditch cup in nine years while their opponents are the the reigning champions. Since the format change in 2000, Gryffindor have won fourteen of the Quidditch cups, while Slytherin have won only two with Ravenclaw taking the rest. The Snakes, however, have been on a rampage this season. They haven't conceded a goal and have made easy work of their games when you look at the scores. The Gryffindor team on the other hand dominated the Quaffle but couldn't find a way through the Slytherin defence but have since won their remaining two games rather emphatically. Taking a look at the Slytherin team first: _

_Jeremy Finch, a seventh year captains the side. He has been on the team for five years now and is very passionate about the game. A top class chaser who works very well with those around him, Finch is a born leader and looks like he could lead his team to victory through his passion, class and leadership skills.  
William Higgs is also a seventh year and is very good friends with the captain. He's been part of the team for four years and his chemistry with the other two chasers, Finch in particular, make him very dangerous to the Gryffindor side  
Ashley Wilson is the third chaser. A second year and new addition to the side this year, Wilson played on the Australian school team in the TriSchool Tournament at Hogwarts last year and is highly skilled for someone so young. She works well with the other two Chasers and could cause problems for her Gryffindor counterpart  
Another seventh year, Cameron Avery makes up one half of the Beaters. A well built lad, he can trouble the Gryffindor Chasers and Seekers with the power and speed at which he strikes the Bludgers.  
Also in seventh year, Daniel Montague forms a formidable partnership with partner in crime Avery. He shares many of the same skills as Avery and the power he possesses will trouble opposition.  
Second year Scorpius Malfoy minds the hoops for the Snakes. He has been outstanding this season and has yet to concede a goal. This stat, however, will probably change this afternoon.  
The Slytherin Seeker is second year Albus Potter who has been on the team since last year, Potter is an excellent flyer. A member of last years Hogwarts team, Potter has not yet failed to catch the Snitch in a game at Hogwarts and will be looking to continue that streak today._

_Now looking at the Gryffindor team:  
Captain and keeper Dominique Weasley is desperate to add to her haul of Quidditch cups in her final season. She is a brilliant keeper and only conceded one goal the last time the sides met in November and will surely be hoping for a repeat today.  
Fred Weasley is the first Beater and has a passion level so high, he doesn't care who gets in the way of his Bludgers so long as it isn't someone in red and gold. Weasley possesses power and speed, a vital set of assets for a Beater.  
Louis Weasley joins cousin Fred and sister Dominique in the line up as the second Beater. His speed around the pitch often means he's the first Beater to a Bludger.  
Lucy Weasley is the first of the Chasers to be named in the line up and is a brilliant finisher when handed a Quaffle near the hoops. Lucy will need all her skills to get the Quaffle past Malfoy today.  
Another great finisher in Molly Weasley, she possesses pretty much all the same qualities as sister Lucy, will need to be at the top of her game today to both score and keep the Slytherin chasers at bay.  
Roxanne Weasley, better known as Roxy, is the play maker and work horse of the chasing trio for Gryffindor. Her passing is second to none and she will defend as much as needs be.  
James Potter lines out as the Gryffindor Seeker. Twice he has faced his brother Albus at Hogwarts and twice he has been beaten to the Snitch. Potter will put family ties to one side today as he looks to overcome his younger brother. This is the most important battle and will ultimately decide the game._

**_Prediction:_**_ The Keepers, Beaters and Chasers are very close to each other in terms of quality and if they both perform to the best of their abilities, the scores will be very tight. The key battle on the pitch today is between the Seekers, brothers Albus and James. Both are high quality fliers and it will be a battle for the Snitch. In my opinion, James will be looking for redemption after being beaten by his brother on both previous occasions they have met while Albus will look to make it three times lucky against his brother and against Gryffindor. I think that it will be a narrow victory for what will surely be a confident Slytherin side._

* * *

The Slytherin seven sat in the changing room, the noise growing outside. The team slowly changed into their Quidditch gear. Albus pulled his pads on, laced his boots and stood up and began walking around the room. "Everyone take a seat" Jeremy said. Albus looked at the clock above him before he sat down. It was quarter to twelve. "We've been unbeaten this year" Jeremy said and his voice was quiet, barely audible above the growing noise of the crowd outside. "We haven't conceded a goal" he continued. "But do you know what?" Jeremy's voice grew louder. "That doesn't matter anymore. This is one game! Everything we have done before this is irrelevant" he told them. "Now, don't get me wrong. Take confidence from what we've done but respect the Gryffindor team and expect them to throw the kitchen sink and more at you today! If we have to carry you off the field because you're wrecked, then we can carry you off knowing that you have given your all for your House! We have to go out there, forget the fact there's three quarters of the crowd calling for our heads and win this game" Jeremy's face was reddening and his eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. "Do you want a Quidditch cup?" he roared.

"YES!" was the unanimous response and the team marched out of the changing rooms, through the narrow tunnel and they took off into the air as they exited from beneath the Slytherin grandstand. The green and silver clad supporters made noise Albus didn't think that many people were capable of making. Albus flew around and passed by the faculty stand and saw his mother and sister sitting with father, all clapping as he passed over them. He landed back down beside the rest of the team. The two captains stepped forward and Oliver Wood made them shake hands.

"As decided before the game, Slytherin will play left to right so swap around" Albus heard Wood say. Jeremy signaled for his team to swap sides and as they did, Albus passed by James who stopped him.

"Good luck Al" James said and reached out his hand. Albus took it and quickly shook it.

"Good luck James" Albus said.

"Don't forget our bet" James warned.

"I haven't Albus replied"

"A great show of sportsmanship between the opposing brothers Albus and James Potter" the commentator said. "Let's hope the pair of seekers leave it everything out on the pitch today. We're in for a great game today"

The game began and Molly quickly took the Quaffle and weaved her way out of trouble, even if she did end up going sideways. She passed it off to Roxy who made space for herself and passed it off to Lucy who was through on goal. She jinked left and right and finally finished it into Scorpius' left hoop. He was unable to get across and Gryffindor had an early lead.

"...Weasley finishes and Gryffindor lead ten nil. That's the first goal that Slytherin have conceded this season" the commentator announced as Scorpius restarted the game. Molly intercepted a pass from Jeremy and powered forward to score another goal and put the Lions twenty points ahead.

The game continued with Gryffindor's high intensity and aggression forcing Slytherin mistakes. Gryffindor were sixty nil up when Slytherin finally got the length of the pitch and scored their opening goal. Jeremy urged his team to up their intensity and they did so but Gryffindor upped theirs as well. For every goal that Slytherin scored, Gryffindor were scoring three or four and they soon led by two hundred and twenty to seventy. The game had been in play for about an hour at that stage and the two Seekers were all but redundant. The Snitch was doing a very good job of being elusive and keeping this game going for longer than it really should be. This was one of the longest games that Albus had played in and he had absolutely nothing to do but fly around the pitch and keep his eyes peeled.

Gryffindor scored another goal as the pace of the game slowed through tiredness and now lead two hundred and forty to eighty. Albus spotted the Snitch and he immediately made for it. James was in close pursuit as Albus burst through the play and made his way towards the base of the faculty grandstand. "We need a goal" Jeremy roared which was followed by a signal to the rest of the team to tell them which play they were going to use. Higgs took the Quaffle from Scorpius and Ashley was quick to loop around. Higgs handed the Quaffle off to Ashley who made a burst down the left flank. Higgs spun the other way and Jeremy drove through the middle of the defence. Ashley neared the hoops and passed a square ball across to Jeremy who flicked it on towards the far hoop. Higgs was there to touch it in.

While Slytherin marched up the pitch, Albus neared the Snitch and as he drew close to it at the bottom of the faculty grandstand it went straight upwards. Albus puled his broom upwards as did James who was hot on the heels of his brother. Albus got within arms reach of the Snitch and as he flew upwards by the top of the faculty stand, he clasped his hand about the golden ball and then dared look at the scoreboard. The game was tied. He flew back to the pitch where the rest of the players were gathered. Everyone had dismounted their brooms and were in heated discussions as to who should be crowned champions. "We caught the Snitch" Jeremy said. "Surely that should be the decider"

Both team's supporters began to encroach the pitch, both celebrating as if they had won. The supporters clashed and there were bolts of light suddenly flying from both sides. A sudden shield was erected between both parties. "Calm, please" boomed Professor McGonagall's voice. "If the supporters could please return to their respective grandstands, we will hear the judgement of Mr Oliver Wood"

Wood's voice was the next to be magically amplified and boom around the Quidditch pitch and surrounding areas. "In what are very unusual circumstances," he began, "the scores have ended level and the protocol for such an event has not been called upon for a hundred years or so. However, there are two possible avenues. It can be a Seeker's battle where only the Seekers and the Beaters take part and the first Seeker is to catch the Snitch is the winner or we can play what they call 'Golden Goal' where we restart the game and the first team to score three consecutive goals are the winners. In this case, the Headmistress must choose."

"I cannot choose" Professor McGonagall said. "Perhaps we will leave it to the crowd" her lips curved into a smile. "Those in favour of 'Golden Goal' please make yourselves heard now" A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor grandstand as well as noise from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff congregation. "Those in favour of a Snitch catch" The Slytherin crowd erupted into cheers and, to Albus' surprise, were joined by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff supporters. There was a cacophony of noise in favour of a Seeker battle and Albus grinned as he got ready to mount his broom. "You have your answer Wood"

Wood spoke to the captains, the Seekers and the Beaters and explained the rules. He was quick to warn them that there was to be no interference from the Chasers or the keepers and interference from any outside players would result in a win being awarded to the opposition. He told them that the two Bludgers were in play, the Beaters could only play the Bludgers and the first Seeker to catch the Snitch would be declared the winner. Other than that, anything went.

Albus, Avery and Montague remounted their brooms as did James, Louis and Fred. The six took off into the air and Wood re-released the Bludgers and re-released the Snitch. Avery hammered one of the Bludgers straight at James as Albus went after the Snitch. James went after him after a quick roll out of the path of the oncoming Bludger. The Snicth obviously knew that a quick chase and catch was on the cards as it zigged and zagged and ducked and dived out of the path of the two boys. The four Beaters pummeled the Bludgers at the opposing Seeker but Albus and James were both quick and agile enough to avoid them.

The brothers began to climb upwards after the Snicth and they neared the small golden ball, James had a narrow lead. Fred and Louis both lined up Bludgers towards their younger cousin and opposing Seeker. They both hammered them at full speed and power towards the two Seekers. Avery had dropped his club and instead of retrieving it, he threw himself into the path of one of the Bludgers while the other thundered on towards Albus who saw the Bludger coming and rolled out of the way of it. The Bludger narrowly skinned the side of Albus' head and struck James in the back as he closed in on the Snitch. Albus had to catch the Snitch first and then worry about his brother. Albus moved forward and closed in on the Snitch but the golden ball wasn't ready to be caught yet. It banked left and flew towards the hoops. Albus followed. The Snitch passed through the hoop and Albus followed it through the middle hoop but as soon as he did, it turned back in the other direction and dove towards the ground. Albus went into a very steep dive, just short of being vertical and chased the Snitch. He could hear his team mates and his house mates urge him on. He closed in on colliding with the pitch but he also closed in on the Snitch. He was just fingertips away from the Snitch. He was twenty... fifteen... ten feet away from the ground... five feet away and he finally pulled out of the dive, one hand on the broom handle, the other hanging from his side, flapping at the air. He clasped his left hand into a fist and he used his right to put his broom parallel to the ground. He slowed and dismounted which was greeted by a large cheer from the Slytherin crowd who were now leaving the grandstand and making their way onto the pitch. Albus bypassed his team mates and went straight to where the Gryffindor team were gathered around James.

"Is he alright?" Albus asked.

"Yeah" Dominique replied. "He's just in shock a bit. We caught him before he hit the ground and he's got over the pain of it, we think" she said. "Well done Al" Dominique said. "You were great"

"Thanks" Albus replied.

"Go and celebrate" Fred said. "You deserve it Al. You caught the Snitch twice, you were brilliant"

"Good game guys" he said. "I'll talk to ye later" he said. He knew that the Gryffindor team weren't in the mood to talk to him. Albus returned to a wave of Slytherin supporters. The young boy suddenly felt many hands grab him as he was hoisted high above them. He was rested on the hands of several larger students and he watched as Professor McGonagall made her way across the pitch with the gleaming Quidditch cup in hand. Albus admired the large, silver, four handled trophy as Professor Kelly almost hopped around the pitch with excitement. He with the rest of the crowd as Professor McGonagall presented the cup in hushed silence to Jeremy.

"Congratulations" she said as she handed him the trophy and shook hands with the Slytherin captain. Jeremy lifted the cup high above his head which brought a raucous cheer from the gathered students. Higgs took the trophy next and raised it into the air which was met with another loud cheer. He passed it to Montague who raised it to another loud cheer. At this stage, the grandstands had emptied and the Slytherin team, students and head of house were all that remained. Avery, whose shoulder was in a sling, lifted the cup one handed to what could have been the loudest cheer yet. Scorpius then proceeded to lift the cup to another cheer from the Slytherin students. Ashley was handed the cup and she raised and the Slytherin students cheered once more. She passed the cup to Albus who raised it to the loudest cheer yet. The Slytherin group made their way back towards the castle and Albus was carried on the shoulders of the students. The crowd chants changed between 'Potter' and 'Champions, champions! We are the champions!'

As Albus carried the trophy back up to the castle, while he was carried, he noticed that each of the handles were one of the animals that represented each of the houses. It was nearly half past three by time the Slytherin common room was once again occupied by students and it took very little time for the senior students to get a party in full flow. To the surprise of most people, Professor Kelly joined the party and even paused it to put the trophy where he said it belongs. He took out his wand and in the middle of the common room, a stone pedestal appeared. Professor Kelly placed the Quidditch cup neatly onto the pedestal and added a few charms to make sure it wouldn't be knocked or broken and then, right there, in the middle of the common room, the Quidditch cup trophy gleamed in the centre of common room, where it would remain until at least the following June.


	28. An Unexpected Situation

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and worlds of J.K. Rowling**

**28: An Unexpected Situation**

The euphoria of winning the Quidditch cup lasted in Slytherin house for the remainder of term. Every time they entered the common room, they were greeted by the sight of the magnificent trophy and the praise seemed never ending for Albus. Everywhere he went, a Slytherin student would congratulate him on 'almost single-handedly winning them the Quidditch cup'. He found it difficult to get his head down and study for the ever nearing end of term exams. The rest of his family seemed to be avoiding Albus, or so Albus felt because for the remaining two weeks, he didn't see them and didn't talk to them.

Professor Kelly seemed to be the happiest among all the Slytherins. He was ever smiling and always wore green and or silver to display his pride. He was also unending in his praise for the team and Albus in particular. The Slytherin students were warned by other professors that they needed to get over being crowned champions and needed to begin studying.

The end of year exams loomed ever nearer and when they received their exam timetable, it hit home with Albus that he really needed to be ready. When the start of the exams came around, Albus felt he was ready as he was ever going to be. Monday morning meant Herbology which he was a bit unsure about but once he finished the exam, he had to admit that he felt like Professor Longbottom could have set a more difficult exam but Albus wasn't complaining as he was rather confident that he had attained a passing grade. Monday afternoon was a free period but Astronomy that night meant that their free period  
was spent cramming for that night's exam.

As he drew his star chart, there were many occasions when Albus nearly fell asleep. He was rather tired, something which he only noticed now. He finished by marking the position of Mars on his chart and was ready to hand it up and return to the common room where his warm bed awaited when he noticed that he had forgotten to mark the positions of Jupiter and three constellations as was asked in the question. He returned to his position and lazily marked the positions of what was required on the chart. After an extra ten minutes of the exam, Albus finally handed in his chart and returned to his warm, comfortable bed in the common room.

Tuesday morning meant a free period, a sleep in Albus and the rest of his housemates were more than happy of because of the late night previous. A late breakfast (or was it an early lunch?) was followed by a quick study session in the library before the afternoon charms exam. The exam was split in half, a practical segment where the students knowledge of all the charms they had learned was put to the test which  
was followed by a written exam, something which was much more difficult than the practical. Albus had to admit to himself that he relied heavily on the practical part of the examination to achieve a good grade. It's not that he didn't study for the written part but many of the charms were muscle memory by now. He could do it when confronted by the problem but to write down how to do it was something that he found extremely difficult.

Wednesday meant History of Magic, which Albus wasn't at all a fan of. He, along with the rest of the school, hardly ever paid attention in the only class thought by a ghost and in the examination which was based entirely on goblin rebellions, Albus wasn't sure whether or not what he was writing was actually fact or fiction. It didn't matter too much to Albus so long as he actually wrote something. That afternoon brought a Transfiguration exam with. Once more Albus relied more on the practical than the written exam to get most of his marks. He found the Transfiguration exam a very difficult one but was confident in his abilities and his words to achieve a passing grade.

Thursday morning meant Potions and Albus was more than confident both entering and exiting the exam. The exam had consisted of making a potion and then explaining the importance of two of the  
ingredients as well as noting any problems they encountered while brewing the potion and what they did to remedy this. Albus had only encountered one problem and that was a mistake on his behalf. He took the cauldron off the heat two minutes early. To remedy this, he put the cauldron back on the heat and added some powdered root of daisy, something that little people knew was very good at getting a potion to heat up quickly although his potion had only cooled a little, he needed it at the height of its heat to get it right.

The final exam was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Albus was more than happy to have a thirty minute written exam before a practical exam one-on-one with his father. Upon finishing the written exam, Harry told them to wait in the hallway and called the students into the classroom one by one. At first, Albus thought that it was in alphabetical order but then people like 'Watson, Allie' and 'Johnson, Timothy' were called and Albus noticed that his father was not using much of an organised system but was actually calling in the Ravenclaw's before the Slytherins who were left until last. Harry worked his way through the Slytherin second years, Albus grew impatient. He was the last to be called into the classroom and was impatient and hungry by the time he stood before his father. He already had his wand in hand and looked menacingly across at his father. "Disarm me" his father said and in the blink of an eye, Albus had raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus" he said and his father's wand left his wand and spun upwards into the air.

"Very good" Harry said as he retrieved his wand from the middle of the floor. "Dodge" Harry said and quickly followed it with a disarming spell and Albus quickly stepped to the left and instinctively fired a disarming spell straight back at his father. Harry's shield deflected the spell into the wall. "Excellent. I think that's enough for me to grade you off. You may go" Albus turned to walk out the door when his father called him back. "Well done in the Quidditch. They were some excellent catches"

"Thanks dad" Albus replied and closed the door behind him as he made his way to the Great Hall because he was absolutely starving. He was greeted at the Slytherin table by Luke and Scorpius who  
recounted their experiences with Harry in the practical and Albus simply said that he had similar experiences.

* * *

The students gathered on a rainy day at Hogsmeade station. The rain fell in bucket loads as the students did their best to stay under cover in the trip from the castle to the train station. Albus quickly loaded his trunk and owl cage onto the scarlet steam engine and hastily climber aboard, finding Luke and Scorpius already sitting in a compartment. "Took your time" Luke said as Albus took a seat across from him.

"Well, I fell asleep last night before I could pack and then neither of you decided to wake me last night or this morning so I was in a rush to pack everything and get here on time. I honestly think I'm the last person to get on the train" Albus said.

"It wasn't a great leaving feast last night, was it?" Luke said.

"Yeah" Albus agreed. "Professor McGonagall didn't seem to happy about it but her speech is sorta the same as last year, wasn't it?" Albus asked. "She literally said 'Another year passes, another year leaves the school. To those in seventh year, I would like to wish you all the best in your future endeavours and to those who will be returning next year, enjoy yourself because when you return next year, it'll be hard, hard work. Well done to Slytherin who were crowned the Quidditch cup champions in what was a fabulous final and a highly competitive season. The House Cup, however, still needs awarding and the points have been tallied. Although the winning house will only have tonight to celebrate, I'm sure they'll make the most of it" Albus recited in a very good impression of Professor McGonagall's voice.

"I still can't believe that Gryffindor won the House cup by three points" Scorpius said. "I thought we were going to get the double"

"Yeah, right disappointing." Albus agreed.

"It's a great achievement for us though, isn't it?" James said from the doorway. "Makes up a little bit for losing the Quidditch cup"

"Yeah, I rather have the Quidditch Cup sitting in the common room rather than the House Cup." Albus teased his brother.

"Yeah, probably but you might as well give the chance now. You need to get four new players next year and I don't think they're going to make one of the third years the captain" James taunted back. The train suddenly lurched to a stop. "What's that?" James asked, withdrawing his wand from inside his robes. The other three boys did likewise. Heads were poking out into the corridor from every compartment. The lights went out and the heavy rain made it difficult to see anything outside. The train rattled on the tracks and there were cries of panic and worry. The train was rattled three or four times in quick succession and Albus peered out the window as people rushed past the compartment door.

"They've just opened the doors" James informed them. "Come on" The three Slytherin boys didn't question James and followed him into the crowded, narrow corridor of the Hogwarts Express. They pushed their way through the throngs of the crowd as the passengers poured off the train which continuously shook on the tracks. When Albus got off the train, he understood why the train was being rocked. There were bolts of light being fired towards the train and the source was easily identifiable. There were a large group of people aiming at the train and they were soon in combat with the older students. The gang of intruders didn't seem to want to duel with the older students, they marched forwards, obviously set on one target.

The rain continued to pelt down as more people apparated into the area. They continued to pick off any students who tried to stop them and Albus now had a feeling who was behind this attack and who the target of the growing group was: it was Albus and Michael Parker was the puppet master. He began firing towards the group as did Luke, Scorpius and James but this was a mistake. He only drew the attention of the attackers and they they had spotted their target. Every member of the group wore long black robes which flowed along behind them as they walked. The also wore black hood on their heads with slits for eyes. The hoods came down over their nose and eyes but stopped just short of their mouths. They began to fire innumerable spells towards the small group of four and they could only do so much to prevent themselves from being struck. Luke's shield was the first to be broken and he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Scorpius followed suit and James and Albus weren't far behind. The four boys were lying unconscious on the ground as the group approached. The leading wizard conjured ropes and tied the four boys together. In a split second, the group was gone. Everyone was back on their feet and the engine of the Hogwarts Express was reading to go, the smokestack was once again puffing thick ropes of white smoke into the air and the driver amplified his voice, telling the students to get back on the train and they would continue their journey home because there was no substantial damage to the train.

The students were thoroughly confused at what had just happened, unsure whether it was real or if it was a dream. The students got back onto the train and it lurched forward and continued it's journey back to London minus four passengers: Albus and James Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Luke O' Brien.


	29. An Unexpected Plan Unfurls

******Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter series.**

******29: An Unexpected Plan Unfurls**

Albus finally came to. He was in a small square room, no windows and one door. It was painted grey and there were two chairs, the one he was bound to and another one placed neatly in the corner to Albus' right. The door swung open and Albus recognised the man immediately. It was the same man who had been in the Forbidden Forest with Parker in June, the one with whom Parker had escaped from the school grounds with. The man's mouth curled into a smile. "Albus Potter, you're lucky you woke up because if you hadn't, I had been given the all clear to use any means necessary to make sure you were awake." he said sadistically. His mouth curled into a smile showing his yellowing teeth. Albus looked around and saw that his wand was lying in the corner opposite to the chair. The man walked over to the corner and pulled the chair into the centre of the floor and sat down opposite Albus. "Why is it that you Potters always have to be in the thick of the battle. You couldn't have kept your head down. The pair of ye, along with the other two, had to get involved. That made it so easy for us."

"Let the others go. I know that it's me you want, there's no need for any of the others to get hurt" Albus said firmly. The man laughed.

"How… noble of you but you and I both know that's not going to happen." he replied.

"What do you want with us?" Albus asked.

"We want our friend back." the man was straight to the point.

"What does that have to do with me?" Albus asked, utterly confused.

"Your father is the Head Auror. If he ever wants to see his two sons again, well then he best cooperate and meet our demands." Staring straight at Albus for a few seconds, his mouth broke into another smile. This one less sadistic. "It's okay Albus. I know you're scared,you don't have to hide it. Embrace fear" he said. With that, he rose from his chair and threw it casually back into the corner. He walked out of the room again. Albus was alone once more and looked around the empty room. He eyed his wand in the far corner. Albus knew he had no chance of getting to it by himself. He could only hope beyond hope for help. Albus sat and waited, for what he didn't know, for what felt like hours but in reality was only about half an hour. The door opened again. Albus turned his head to see who would enter. It was Michael Parker. "Albus Potter" he said, his voice cold. "We meet again."

"Unfortunately" Albus replied before he could think about what he was saying.

"Now, now. No need for smart comments." he said as he levitated the chair over to the middle of the floor. Almost the exact same position as the other man had it. "Accio" he said, pointing his wand at Albus' wand in the corner. It flew straight into his hand. Parker examined it carefully before slipping it inside his robes. "I'm going to release you from the spell that is currently binding you to the chair. Do I have your word that you will not try anything?"

"No" Albus said. He didn't know why, but he wasn't nervous or scared. He suddenly felt brave.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' or else I can make things very difficult for you. Now, you won't try anything. Correct?"

Albus gulped. His voice broke as he spoke. "Yes" He now felt stupid for trying to be brave but didn't show it.

"Good boy" he smiled. Albus was suddenly able to move as the spell was lifted. "Now, look what I can do" Parker said as he withdrew the Resurrection Stone from his dirty blue robes. He ran a hand through his hair, exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Moments later a nearly solid figure floated just above the ground. The pale faced looked even paler as the almost smoky figure looked around. The scarlet eyes glowed as the small splits for pupils narrowed. Two slits for nostrils represented where the nose should be. The figure was wearing a long black robe and the long white fingers came upwards as Albus stared at the figure that was Lord Voldemort. Almost as quickly as it happened, the figure disappeared. "Very nice, isn't it? I can talk to the Dark Lord whenever I please. He may be just short of existing but he knows everything that the Dark Lord knew when he died. Almost like talking to a portrait. Onto business. Now, you are here because your father is holding someone we want so we decided to take someone he wants.

"Why do you want that scum anyway?" Albus asked nervously.

"Well, not exactly that I want him, more that I need him" Parker replied. "Nice wand you got here." he said, withdrawing it from his robes and twirling it in his fingers. "Very nice indeed." Parker twirled it in his fingers. He examined the wand from tip to tip and held it in his hands. Albus thought that Parker was going to break his wand but the man merely flexed it. "You know, I think that you are much more scared than you're letting on, Albus"

"I think you're a coward" Albus replied.

"Really? Why would you say that?" he asked, trying to remain calm but Albus could sense he was angered by Albus' comments.

"Well...you've kidnapped a thirteen year old. You've bound and stuck me to the chair and you've taken my wand. You're threatening me and I've absolutely no way to defend myself. I'm a helpless kid and you think you're a big man. But like I said, you're nothing but a coward." Albus tried to retain a calm demeanour as he spoke.

"Fine" Parker said loudly and he flicked his wand, muttered a few incantations and Albus was thrown off the chair. A moment later he felt something strike his head and fall to the ground beside him. It was his wand. Albus picked it up. "Get up Potter" Parker shouted at Albus. "Come on, get up" Albus tightly grasped his wand and got up to his feet. He didn't know what to expect when he got to his feet but was ready to cast a shield charm to defend himself. Albus got to his feet, turned towards Parker and a magical shield popped up in front of him. The shield was struck by a red bolt of light which was deflected into the ground.

"Reducto" Albus said as he aimed downwards at the floor. A large hole appeared under Parker's feet and he fell through the hole. Albus tentatively approached the hole and looked down. Parker was lying on a concrete floor in a room that looked to Albus like it was the basement but because he had no idea where he was, he couldn't be sure. Parker lay in a heap and didn't move. Albus rounded around the edge of the hole and slowly opened the door. The hallway was bleak, a dark coloured carpet ran down the hall and walls were painted either a dark blue or black. The dirt on the walls made it difficult to tell. The hallway was lined with shabby looking black doors. The corridor was short and narrow and lined by four doors, two on either side as well as a door at the end of the hallway. 'How easy can they make it?' Albus thought to himself as he did his best to walk quietly to the next door. He had come out of the door at the end of the corridor and he crossed over to the closest door. Albus held his wand tightly in his left hand, raised in front of him as he opened the door. He saw Luke sitting on a chair in the centre of the room. He rushed over to him and quickly performed the same charms he had heard Parker perform to free him from the chair. Luke was planted face first into the ground as the chair bucked him off. "You got your wand?" Albus asked him.

"Well that fool just left it over in the corner" Luke said, pointing at it before making to retrieve it.

"They're really thick" Albus said. "Come on, stay down and be ready to cast some sort of spell." Albus slowly opened the door and met James outside it "How did you get out here?" Albus asked his brother.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station and Ashley and Emily were already at the doors, ready to get off. The looked the length of the platform and spied the person they were looking for. The flaming red hair made it quite easy. As the train chugged to a stop and the door opened, the two girls jumped off and quickly made their way through the crowd and over to Ginny Potter. "Mrs Potter" Emily said. "It's Al" Ginny immediately looked up as she spoke.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"He's got kidnapped. Luke and Scorpius too" Ashley said as Louis quickly ran towards the group.

"Ginny, it's James and Al" he panted. "A group of guys took them and the Irish guy and Malfoy"

"What sort of guys?" she asked as she pulled little Lily closer to her.

"The bad sort" Emily said quickly.

Ginny saw Luke's mother walk down the platform towards her. "Have you seen the boys?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, they were kidnapped but I'll get my husband and his team working on it straight away. Come with me" she said and the woman nodded her head and followed Ginny as she walked purposefully down the platform. "Girls" she said to Ashley and Emily. "Go be with your families and I'll let you know how this ends" Ginny's usually kind face had turned to one of determination and the young girls weren't going to disagree. "And girls," she began, her face kind once more, "will you bring Lily? I don't want her getting caught up in this"

"Sure" Emily replied taking Lily's hand and coaxing the young girl away from her mother. Lily had remained silent through everything and she reluctantly went with her brother's friends. Ginny and Luke's mother continued their walk down the platform and the red haired woman stopped when she found the person she was looking for. Draco Malfoy's blonde hair was clearly evident among the crowd and he was looking in the opposite direction. Ginny beckoned for Mrs O'Brien to come over and they joined hands. Ginny placed her hand on the man's shoulder and with a loud crack, the three were gone.

Moments later they materialised outside the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. "What the hell?" Draco asked, turning towards the two women. "Ginny Weasley... sorry, it's Potter now, isn't it?" he said. "Why have you brought me here?" he asked.

"It's about your son. He's been kidnapped." Ginny said bluntly and Draco's slight smile turned into a look of shock.

"What... what do you mean?" he stammered.

"I don't know the full story but we're headed into the Auror department." Ginny said as a group of Aurors were walking in their direction led by Harry Potter with Ron Weasley close behind.

"Ginny" Harry said. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"To tell you that Albus, James, Luke and Scorpius have been kidnapped"

"Yeah, we just found out. The department that handles the Trace have been in contact with us. Lots of funny signals from their traces from an area that the Hogwarts Express most certainly doesn't pass through" Harry said. "If you three want to wait at out house, we'll report to you"

"Forget about that, Potter" Draco said. "I'm coming with you"

"Not a chance, Malfoy" Ron replied quickly.

"My son's involved, I'm coming with you" Draco said icily.

"Let him come" one of the men from the back said.

"Fine Wilson" Harry said. "Come on Malfoy, stay close by to the group and follow everything I say" Harry warned and Draco nodded. The group of seven apparated from the spot. Ginny and Mrs O'Brien returned to Grimmauld Place where they were soon in contact with Emily and Ashley and it didn't take long for the pair, along with Lily to join the other two women in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Some of these guys are really thick, I'll tell you the details later" James replied. "Let's get Malfoy, I suppose" James said, making it sound like he was doing so against his better judgement. The three boys walked down the shabby corridor and came to the last door. James opened it and inside were three people. One was Scorpius and he certainly looked the worst for wear. His usually pale face was bruised and his nose looked to have been bleeding. The other two men turned quickly but were outnumbered. James made a gesture for the men to lower the wands and they slowly did so.

"Stupefy" Albus and James said in unison as two red bolts of light struck the men in the chest. They both fell to the ground with a soft thud. Scorpius' hands were tied to the back of the chair and James quickly broke the rope with his wand.

"Now Scorpius, they told me you were here and they had given you a bit of a lesson. Time to join our side" a cold drawling voice said as the door opened. A tall man with pointed features entered. His white hair framed his pale face and everyone in the room recognised him.

"You're working with Parker?" Albus asked incredulously, wand raised in front of him.

"Now, now not's let jump too far ahead. The real question is how did you three escape?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Let's just say," James began "that some of the blokes you've recruited aren't exactly the brightest"

"Ah, James Potter. The elder brother who seems to be outdone by little Albus every time." Lucius taunted.

"Expelliarmus" James said as Lucius quickly formed a shield charm in front of him.

"So much like your father" Lucius said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to my grandson privately. He shot three bolts of red light towards the three boys but Albus and James were quick to conjure a shield and Luke fired back at Lucius Malfoy. Lucius suddenly felt the toll of three on one when the door was opened and the small room was suddenly becoming cramped. Michael Parker was the man through the door and he looked like a man on a mission. The anger was evident on his face, his eyes were bulging, his teeth were bared and his wand was brandished in front of him.

"Avada Kedavra" he said as a bolt of green missed the three boys and hit the wall behind them and it burst into flames upon impact. The fire began to spread and soon the entire back wall was burning bright and the heat was becoming unbearable. Scorpius still sat on the chair, head lulling to one side and barely able to move.

"Get Scorpius" Albus said to Luke as he and his brother continued to battle with the two older men. Albus and James were doing a good job of holding them off and Parker and Lucius Malfoy continued to taunt the boys.

"Looks like your father taught you two well." Parker said through gritted teeth. "Not well enough though" he ended and fired another Killing Cure at the boys which flew between the two of them and added to the already burning wall. The fire began to spread to the walls left and right. Albus and James were evenly matched with the two in front of them and a very large slice of luck, brought them some joy in the battle. A piece of the wall fell down and collided with Lucius Malfoy on the side of the head. He immediately crumpled into a heap on the ground as James and Albus' stunning spells combined and struck Parker on the chest. The force behind the spell forced him backwards, through the wall and Albus was sure this time that Parker wouldn't be making a return appearance. Three men lay on the ground but Albus, James, Luke and Scorpius didn't take notice of them, they just wanted to get out of the fire engulfed room as soon as possible.

"Do you have his wand?" Albus asked Luke but Luke shook his head no. "Why not?" Albus asked.

"It was in the corner, it's ashes by now I'd say" Luke replied.

"Come on then" James replied as he led the other three into the narrow corridor and through the door at the end of the hallway. This door led into another room. The ceiling wasn't visible and the round room was similar to that of the hallway. The dirty walls were painted a dark colour and several doors were scattered around the wall. One door was just slightly different than the rest, something that Albus noticed.

"It's that one" Albus said pointing to a door on his right. "Has to be" James didn't question his younger brother but did give him a quizzical look before opening the door. Albus and Luke supported Scorpius as they rushed into the next room. Surprised, they were now on a deserted street. Trees lined the cobbled roadway and there wasn't another building in sight.

Albus, Luke and James helped Scorpius along as they walked slowly up the road. James turned his head and saw the door open. He quickly led them into the trees to take cover from the group that emerged from the building. They were all wearing the same black robes and black hoods. The three boys slowly lowered Scorpius into a sitting position with one of the large trees for supports

"Whas goin on?" Scorpius asked.

"I'll explain later" Luke said. "Just keep your wits about ya"

"Is you eating? Dat why you no want to explain?" Scorpius asked groggily.

"He certainly has his wits about him anyway" Albus said quietly as the group passed by where they were settled in the trees. The group stopped and Albus held his breath. He thought they were found out but then he heard a crack followed by his father's voice.

"Surrender now or be prepared to be taken by force" Harry Potter said. The groups response to this was in no doubt as they began to duel with Harry and his group of Aurors. Albus, James, Luke and Scorpius looked on from the trees. James picked up his wand and was ready to fire when Albus stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked his younger brother. "If you fire, they'll know we're here"

"I was just gonna help dad" James said, lowering his wand slightly but quickly took aim and fired a stunning spell. It struck one of the hooded men in the back and he crumpled onto the ground. Albus and James then had no choice but to continue to fire lest they be found out. They felled two more each as the Aurors won out and continued their march towards the building. "Dad" James shouted and Harry Potter turned his head in every direction but was unable to see who was calling his name.

"Dad" Albus said again, making his way towards the edge of the trees. His father saw him and made his way towards him and gestured for his team of Aurors to follow.

"Al! James!" Harry said. "Where are the others?" he asked and Albus pointed further into the trees. Draco Malfoy, accompanied by two Aurors, made his way to where his son was sitting. With the help of Luke, Draco hoisted Scorpius to his feet and the supported him to where the rest of the gathering stood. "Okay, Jones and Lambert, bring these back to Grimmauld Place, the rest of us, we're going into the building. Follow me" The Aurors followed Harry except for two men who remained behind as did Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The group arrived at Grimmauld Place. Albus and James led them inside the house and the two Aurors departed once they had brought the group back safely. "Thanks" James said to the Aurors.

"Thanks" Albus and Luke both said as the pair simply nodded their heads before disapparating from the front porch.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw her oldest son. "Albus!" Ginny exclaimed again. "Luke and Scorpius! You're all alright" Luke's mother was sobbing in the corner, holding her son tightly.

"I'm so happy" she said as she hugged him. "You're brother will be so happy!" she exclaimed. "I left him with Siobhán next door and it's getting late now." she said. Scorpius was much more aware now after Kreacher had quickly concocted a potion for him. The boys traded look, Luke had never mentioned he had a brother. Emily and Ashley returned from upstairs with Lily and Albus was the first person they saw.

"You're okay Al" Lily squeaked as she wrapped her arms around him. She let go and embraced her older brother.

"Thank Merlin, we were all so worried" Emily said as she hugged Albus. Ashley said and did likewise before they both embraced both Luke and Scorpius and voiced their happiness that everyone was alright.

* * *

Albus, James, Luke and Scorpius didn't say anything about what had happened until Harry Potter returned with the news that they hadn't caught Parker or his accomplices. They had, however, apprehended some of the men who were 'guarding' the building but as Harry said, they must have done a very poor job if four teenage boys could escape.

The four boys explained what had happened from the train being attacked to the waking up in a room bound to a chair. For the first time, Albus delivered the faithful news that Parker had successfully used the Resurrection Stone to summon Voldemort. This was met with a pause, a silence of disbelief followed by the boys recounting their struggles to escape from their rooms before the battle with Parker and Lucius Malfoy. Once Lucius Malfoy's name had entered the conversation, Draco was quick to interject and asked if they were sure it was Lucius. Albus and Luke said that they had met him before and were certain it was him.

"I knew he hadn't changed. Nobody can do what he's done for so long and change their ways. He's always going to be the same" Draco said angrily.

The boys continued with their story until they came to the part where they met with the Aurors at which point Harry took over and explained how they searched the old building but no one was left inside and also said that he found one room had been completely burned and no evidence could be retrieved from it. He had left Ron in charge of filing a report and beginning a search for evidence on the shabby old building.

"When he summoned Voldemort, what did he say to him?" Harry asked.

"He didn't say anything. He just said to me 'look what I can do' and then he took out the Resurrection Stone and summoned him.

* * *

Everyone stayed in Grimmauld Place before departing the following morning. Scorpius thanked Albus, Luke and James for their help in getting him out of there, he told them he'd explain everything that happened to him at a later date because he just didn't feel up to it at that time. Luke also apologised profusely for not being able to retrieve Scorpius' wand but the blonde haired boy put Luke's worries at ease by telling him that getting him out of the building alive was much more important than getting his wand.

"What good would a wand have been if there wasn't someone to use it?" Scorpius asked. "Getting me out of there alive was much more important than getting my wand. Besides, I'll get a new one" Scorpius said.

Luke left telling Albus and Scorpius they could meet his brother before the Quidditch world cup and the reason he hadn't told them he had a brother was because they hadn't asked.

"Al," his father said as he sat on the end of the bed. "This was the thing we feared. Not you getting kidnapped, don't get me wrong we know he has a bone to pick with you but he has got the Resurrection Stone to work for him. This could be bad for everyone. He's a smart guy, he'll know exactly how to get followers, how to get into a position of high power to oppose the Ministry. He knows exactly how to cause trouble

"Dad," Albus asked, "why haven't you spent more time looking for him?" Albus asked.

"Because he's a slippery man. Every time we're going to get close to him, he's going to manage to slime away. We need to track him and he knows we're going to be tracking him We need to catch him when he's not expecting it and I don't mean to worry you but it's more than likely that you're going to have to bring him in for us. You're the only person he seems to slip against. His need for revenge against you seems to cloud his better judgement, you're going to have to defeat him. This is you're battle, you're the leader, we can only follow you and take him in after you've defeated him. You're the leader, we're the footsoldiers.

Albus had known that this was his battle to fight but his father's words really made him realise that his was his battle to fight at this very moment in time. Forgetting about this, he looked forward to the summer, the Quidditch World Cup in Ireland and more long talks with his friends. He was curious to know what had happened to Scorpius but he put everything out of his mind as James shouted, asking if he wanted to go to the Burrow with him for a game of Quidditch. Now that was something that Albus simply couldn't refuse. Grabbing his broom from the trunk Ashley and Emily had so kindly retrieved from the train for him, he ran down the stairs and met James in the living room. He took a handle of Floo Powder as he threw it into the fire, shouted 'The Burrow' and was soon hurtling through the Floo network. He tumbled out at the Burrow and smiled. He was happy to be back to doing something he loved, Quidditch with the family.

* * *

******A/N: So, Albus' second year comes to an end. Let me know what you think about it and check back to the Series Updates story I have for updates on beginning of Albus' third year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed Albus' first two years and I would like t take the time to to thank all the readers for the loyalty they've shown when they times weren't the post in terms of posting but you stuck with me and I just hope you stick with me for remaining years of Albus' time at Hogwarts**


End file.
